


The Laws of Art

by TheQuaz



Category: Clarke Griffin - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Clexa, Cute, Eventual Crossover, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, GP!, Girl Penis Lexa, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Law School, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Romance, Sexy Times, Smut, Some angst, SuperCorp, Supergirl Crossover, eventual daddy kink, eventual supergirl, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 53,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuaz/pseuds/TheQuaz
Summary: Clarke is an art professor. Lexa is a lawyer turned professor. Everyone has their secrets-both good and bad- but what are theirs? Will they come back to haunt them?When Dr. Woods moves to Dr. Griffin's campus, the two women unexpectedly meet. How they meet and what they will do about it will all be revealed in "The Laws of Art".Do these women have what it takes to take on the unspoken laws of life, love, and lust?





	1. The Beginning

Clarke just couldn’t handle it anymore. Everyone in her introductory art class could care less about their projects. She spent so much time putting everything together and no one seemed to care about the hours she spent preparing the course. One of her colleagues appeared in her classroom to say she was leaving for day; Clarke had the tendency to always stay late.

“I’m heading out,” Bellamy, a professor of humanities, spoke to Clarke. “You should head home soon kid, it’s getting late.”  
“I will, I will,” Clarke replied. “I just have a little more grading left to do.”  
He smiled, “Don’t stay too late Griffin. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Bye Bell,” she smiled back.

On his way out, he crossed paths with a tall woman dressed in an all black suit carrying a briefcase. Perhaps he had been at the office too long and was seeing things; he decided to think nothing of it. The strange woman appeared outside of Clarke’s classroom. She knocked on the door.

 _Knock Knock_. “Is this Arcadia Law School,” the tall woman spoke.  
Without looking up, Clarke responded, “No, this is just Arcadia College. The Law School is downtown. Someone must have gave you the wrong directions.”  
“Oh,” the woman was surprised. “My apologies.”  
At this point, Clarke decided to look up at the mysterious figure. It would be an understatement to say she was mesmerized. “Oh- uh- I’m sorry, I didn’t introduce myself.” She extended her hand to the tall woman. “I’m Dr. Clarke Griffin. I run most of the Art Department here on campus.”  
The woman reached out to meet her hand and shook it softly, “I’m Lexa Woods- Doctor actually, but forget the title. I previously taught at the Law School downtown, but I am relocating here.”  
“We’re excited to have you,” Clarke smiled, her face turning red a little when she noticed she was still holding the woman’s hand.  
Lexa bowed her head moving her hand away from Clarke’s, “The pleasure is all mine.”  
“Uh, well- I was just heading out, but if you’re lost I’d be happy to show you around really quick.”  
“That’s alright,” Lexa spoke. “I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you.”  
“Oh-oh it’s no inconvenience at all, really,” Clarke insisted.  
A small smile crept its way up on Lexa’s face, “Tomorrow then. I’ll have my directions get me lost again, so I end up here around 7:30.”  
“7:30,” Clarke swallowed. “Sounds good.”  
Lexa began to walk out, “I will see you then, Dr. Griffin.”  
“See you tomorrow, Dr. Woods.”  
“Please,” the brunette insisted. “Call me Lexa.”  
“ _Lexa_ ,” Clarke nodded.

Lexa nodded once more and walked out of the building to her car. Never in a million years did she think she would stumble upon such a beauty. The blonde would surely be on her mind the rest of the night and following day. Clarke, on the other hand, was still standing still at the front of her desk- holding a pen meant for grading.

“What in the world,” she spoke aloud.

 _Buzz Buzz_. Her phone seemed to vibrating with a text- it was from Finn, her obnoxious boyfriend she could not seem to get rid of whenever she tried.

_We had dinner plans at 7. It’s 7:30. Where the hell are you?_

Clarke had completely lost track of time when she was grading papers. _Fuck_ , she thought. She sent him a quick response.  
_I’m so so sorry. I’ve been stuck at school grading papers. Tomorrow night maybe?_  
He responded within seconds. _I’ll think about it. Talk to you later I guess._

The amount of time she dated Finn, he had always been annoying. In the beginning, their relationship seemed perfect, but as time went on, he became more frustrating each day. Clarke kept waiting for the right moment and excuse to cut him loose. It was only a matter of time before she was free of him. _Oh well_ , Clarke thought. She put up the last piece she was grading for today and got her things together before walking to her car. On her way home she listened to instrumental music, trying to calm down from her almost outburst on her class.

Lexa had already arrived home at this point; she pulled her car into her garage. The night was cool and crisp for a spring evening. The blonde professor was still on her mind. Did she come on too strong? Was she going to scare her away somehow? Maybe she just wanted to be friends? _Stop it_ , Lexa told herself. She was over thinking and she knew it. She needed to get to know Clarke and talk to her. They needed to become friends first. If Lexa didn’t get to talk to this beautiful woman again, she might go crazy.

She walked up the short steps from her garage into her home. It smelled of musk and coffee. Now, coffee was the complete opposite of what Lexa needed right now. She reached for her liquor cabinet, opening it carefully. Lexa pulled out her favorite Bourbon and poured herself a small glass. She picked up her stereo remote and turned on quiet jazz in the background; it was just what she needed to unwind. Her glass of Bourbon sat on her bedside table as she slowly undressed out of her suit. She placed it carefully back on the counter, minding the easily made wrinkles. Her phone continued to vibrate with notifications her sister or so she thought. Lexa looked down at her phone and had at least three text messages from Costia and Anya, and one from Echo asking about work plans. She could never catch a break.  
  
Yet, she decided to take a small one. Lexa laid in bed with a t-shirt and shorts on with her phone in hand. Her mind was still on the blonde from hours before. To quench some her curiosity, she searched Dr. Griffin on social media. Hundreds of pictures of the smiling blonde showed up. It seemed Dr. Griffin was the talk of town on Arcadia’s main campus. She was involved in almost everything. Lexa scrolled through the many pictures of her, while learning bits of information about the school itself.

She stumbled upon the woman’s private Facebook. Lexa couldn’t see much information, just Dr. Griffin’s profile pictures. She decided to scroll through the amount. There was one of Dr. Griffin with an older brown haired woman. Lexa clicked on the picture again and the screen read Abigail Griffin- this must be her mother. Of all the pictures, she couldn’t find Dr. Griffin’s dad; he seemed to be missing. A picture from two years ago showed Dr. Griffin next to a tall young man with longer brown hair. His grip on the woman was unsettling and almost too tight.

“She looks uncomfortable,” Lexa spoke aloud to herself.

She continued to look through Dr. Griffin’s profile pictures, but this young man was not anywhere else except in this one picture. Lexa shook her head- she was thinking too deep into this too soon. There was one picture that stood out the most to her. It was Dr. Griffin with her final diploma declaring she had obtained her doctorate. She stood there with her gown unzipped exposing a form fitting black dress with a dip in cleavage that was just too much for Lexa. Dr. Griffin stood there in heels, cap on and diploma in hand, smiling at the photographer with a joy that felt unattainable nowadays. Caving in, Lexa friended her; she wanted- sorry needed- to see more of this woman.

~~~  
  
At this point in the night, Clarke didn’t want to be bothered by anyone. She sat on her couch in sweatpants and a big t-shirt with her hair in a messy bun. Her makeup and work clothes came off as soon as she got home from work. She was curled up in a fuzzy blanket with her Tabby cat, Nelson, laying next to her. Clarke patted his head and he looked up at her as if she woke him from an eternal slumber.

“Oh, don’t look so sad Nelly,” she said to the cat.  
“ _Hmmph_ ,” he spoke back before going back to sleep.

Clarke laid back on the couch and turned the volume low as she began to drift to sleep. Before she could begin to fall asleep, her phone dinged with a notification.

“Facebook,” she asked the sleeping Nelson. The cat didn’t even budge to her remark.

She opened the app up on her phone to see she had a friend request. Unsure of who it could be, she clicked on the tab anyway. It read Lexa Woods. At first, Clarke was not entirely sure who this was until she clicked “accept” and began creeping on the profile. It turned out to the woman who visited her classroom earlier. She scrolled through the woman’s profile. Lexa turned out to be a doctor as well; she mentioned that to Clarke when they had met, but it didn’t register to her. The brunette graduated from Arcadia Law School a few years back it looked like. Clarke couldn’t tell her age, but she didn’t care- this woman was beautiful.

Lexa’s profile picture was of her on one of her family's yachts by the railing her in light khaki suit, barefoot and topless- only a blazer to cover everything up. Her long brown hair blew in the wind as the sun hit her face in the most pleasing way. Her face shown a slight smile, no teeth, but enough to show she was content with her life at that moment in time. Clarke kept scrolling through Lexa’s pictures. Right away, she could tell Lexa or her family must have money. These pictures were from all over the world and Clarke knew how expensive travelling could be. She had been saving up to go to Greece for almost a year now. Nevertheless, Clarke couldn’t help but admire all the places had seem to gone.

She noticed a picture with another woman; she had similar brown hair, but was shorter than Lexa. Clarke clicked on the picture and it showed the name of Anya Woods. _It must be her sister_ , she thought. There was another picture of Lexa and Anya where they had straws sticking out of a coconut. Both of the women had a silly grin on their faces as if they were happy drunk. They both had matching white bikinis on; Clarke tried so hard to scroll past this picture quick, but ended up zooming in on Lexa’s body. She was mouthwatering.

“Get your shit together, Clarke,” she told herself. Nelson hmmphed in his sleep in agreement.

The blonde put her phone down, desperate for sleep she’d been avoiding since accepting the woman’s friend request. It didn’t hit Clarke until the next morning that she had a meeting with this woman at 7:30pm. They will both simply have to deal with it once it gets here. Nervousness is but a state of mind.


	2. Observing from Afar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad you guys are enjoying this new work. Keep the feedback coming!
> 
> -Quaz

Clarke woke up with a stiff neck; she’d fallen asleep on the couch yet again. Nelson sat by his bowl waiting for his morning meal.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” she spoke to the waiting cat. The cat hmmphed in return.

She checked the time on her phone; it read 10:30am. Damn, she had really slept in again. I guess it was only appropriate since she didn’t teach her first class until 1pm. Granted, she could get to the office early like the department chair she is, but she decided against it. Clarke’s phone was once again bombarded with text messages from Finn- he could never leave her alone. She hadn’t texted him back last night and he was obviously mad about it. Clarke decided to give him a call.

“Hello,” he spoke through the phone.   
“Hey, sorry I fell asleep as soon as I got home last night,” Clarke explained.  
“I bet,” Finn replied.  
“I did,” she told him. “I was grading until late at night.”  
“Whatever, make up for it tonight.”  
Clarke hesitated, “Uh…”  
“What,” he bit back.  
“I have a meeting at 7:30 tonight.”  
Finn began to raise his voice, “Well then fucking cancel it.”  
“It doesn’t work that way Finn.”  
“But it should.”  
“But it doesn’t,” Clarke started to raise her voice.  
“Whatever,” Finn sighed. “I’ll see you tonight at 7:30, don’t disappoint me again.”’

Before Clarke could tell him again that she wouldn’t make it, he hung up and was gone.

She set her phone down on the counter; the morning was no time to fight with someone. Clarke poured some cat food into Nelson’s bowl and went to her room to get ready. Jeans and a t-shirt was her go to outfit. She knew she was going to get messy today in class so she decided to prepare ahead of time for it. Her advanced class would be throwing clay today and working on their pottery projects. Clarke threw her hair back in a messy bun and washed her face. After applying minimal makeup, she decided she looked decent for the day. She grabbed an iced coffee and apple from the fridge for breakfast and slowly started to head out. With a loving pat on Nelson’s head, she was indeed ready to go. The cat leaned into the pat knowing he wouldn’t see his owner until later tonight.

Lexa, on the other hand, had been awake for a while now. She had an 11am class to teach downtown at the Law School and was famous for arriving early to interact with students. 

“Dr. Woods,” a student came up to her at the end of the class.   
“Hi Harper,” Lexa smiled warmly. “How are you?”  
“I’m good. I heard you’re leaving the Law School. Is that actually happening,” the young student question.  
“It is indeed,” she nodded. “I was offered a position at the main campus and you know how I enjoy new exciting opportunities.”  
“Yeah that’s true…” Harper wouldn’t look Lexa in the face.  
Noticing the body language, Lexa asked, “Is there something else Harper?”  
The student began to blush and unzipped a pocket in her backpack. “This is from the class. It’s just a little something to say we appreciate you and will miss you a lot.”

Harper handed Lexa a small white envelope titled “Dr. Woods”.

Lexa took the card, “Thank you so much. I will miss you guys very much too.”  
“Well, I have another class soon so I have to go, but good luck with everything Dr. Woods,” Harper said.  
“You too,” Lexa smiled. “Have a good day.”

Harper waved and walked out of the class. Lexa began to open the card as soon as she walked out. It was signed by everyone from this particular class. All the students were thanking her for being an amazing teacher and teaching them so much. Inside the card was a gift card to Starbucks. Her students knew she loved coffee and tea so they must have guessed she would love this gift card. Lexa smiled wide at all the signatures and notes from the students. She began to hope the students at the main campus were just as welcoming and pleasant. Lexa looked at her watch, it read 1:00pm. Her hour and forty minute class always seemed to go so fast. Making a snap decision, Lexa decided to drive to the main campus. It definitely didn’t have anything to do with Clarke- she just wanted to look around, she told herself.  

Within fifteen minutes, Lexa was back to the main campus. She parked in the visitor’s parking lot since she didn’t have a faculty parking pass yet. Lexa clicked the lock key twice, making sure her car was locked. She began to walk to the building from yesterday, hoping she would find Clarke there. The campus was much more alive at this time of day. Students were everywhere on campus. Many sat on the lawns with their friends to study or take a break from studying. She smiled at the passing students and many smiled back. 

Lexa walked into the arts building which she now noticed was covered wall to wall in student’s artwork. She wondered how many of the students were taught and inspired by Clarke. The building was older, but had everlasting character. She walked to the room where she found Clarke yesterday. The front door to the classroom was closed, but the back one was propped open. Sounds of music and chatter came from the open door. Lexa walked to the back door, intrigued to see what Clarke was teaching that day. Upon walking in, she saw the students were working with clay. Many had clay up to their elbows as they became more comfortable with throwing. Clarke was seated next to one of her students, smiling and assisting them with their soon to be jar. 

Lexa took off her blazer jacket and hung it on a hook. She rolled her sleeves up and sat down next to a student in the back. Today was not the best day to wear a dark suit with a white button up, but Lexa had hundreds so she wasn’t worried. 

“You must be new,” a red haired boy spoke to Lexa. He extended his dirty hand to her, “I’m Robbie. Welcome to throwing class…?”  
She shook his hand despite the drying clay, “Lexa. My name is Lexa. Nice to meet you Robbie.”  
“Pleasure is all mine,” he grinned with a missing front tooth. “The dry clay is in the back. Go pick up a clump and I’ll add some of my water to help you get started.”

Lexa nodded and walked to the back of the classroom and grabbed a chunk of clay. She dropped the clay on the pottery wheel.

“Okay, let’s get you started,” Robbie spoke.

He sprayed some water on the dry clay and began to massage it with his hands. When he deemed it pliable enough, he gestured for Lexa to begin. She dipped her hands into the clay and felt the warm thick material. It was like no other texture she had ever felt. She kneaded and moved the clay around until she felt familiar with it. She noticed Robbie’s technique and mimicked his. Lexa gently placed the pedal underneath the pottery wheel. Her wheel slowly began to spin and she continued to mimic Robbie’s motions. 

“There you go,” he spoke to her again. “How long have you been throwing clay for?”  
“Uh about ten minutes now,” Lexa spoke back.  
“You sure are a natural.”  
She smiled at him, “Thank you.”

Clarke turned the music down to speak to the class.

“Okay, you guys are looking great! Keep doing what you’re doing.” She still hadn’t noticed the brunette in the back. “I’ll be around to check up on everyone’s progress.”

She turned the music back up and began to walk around again. Clarke slowly made her way to the back of the classroom. She helped the boy sitting next to Robbie before leaning next to Robbie to check up on him.

She patted his back, “Looking good kid.”

Lexa had her shoulder turned to Clarke so the blonde wouldn’t see her right away. The blonde tilted her head and looked at a student she didn’t quite recognize. Before interrupting the student, she watched the technique. The student’s long slim fingers glided up and down the clay as they began to shape what looked like a misshaped jar. 

Clarke decided to step in and speak up. “I don’t believe we met,” she said aloud.  
The unknown student slowed down their wheel to a complete stop before looking up, “I believe we have, Dr. Griffin.”  
The blonde’s eyes opened wide. “Dr. Woods- uh, hi. I thought you said 7:30. I’m sorry- I look like a mess.” Clarke began to panic slightly and started to walk away to wash her hands.  
Lexa’s grimy hands gently grabbed Clarke’s wrist just in time, “Really Dr. Griffin- it’s okay. I was walking around campus and somehow stumbled back in here and noticed an open door.”  
“Oh,” Clarke breathed slightly.  
“Plus you’re not a mess,” Lexa laughed. “You look just fine.”  
The blonde’s eyes opened once more, “Uh- I’m going to go wash my hands now.”

Clarke knew washing her hands was of no use since they were only going to get messy again when she had to help students. She could feel how red her face was getting from one small comment.  _ Chill out _ , she told herself,  _ everything is fine _ . Lexa continued to mend the clay.

“I think you broke Dr. Griffin,” Robbie started to laugh too.  
“I did what,” Lexa asked.  
“I’ve never seen her turn that red before.”  
“Oh, I see what you mean.”

Truth be told, Lexa had no idea what the student was talking about, but to avoid two embarrassments, she lied. Clarke washed her hands slowly at the sink to avoid seeing Lexa. She did not have time to prepare herself to see this woman. Clarke knew she looked like a wreck.  _ Apparently Lexa thinks otherwise though _ , she thought to herself. Clarke turned off the water and dried her hands before walking back to the front of the class.

She turned the music down again, “Hey guys, I know it’s a little early, but if you’re done for the day- you are welcome to leave or keep working. Have a great day!”

All of the students turned off their pottery wheels and went to wash up. Lexa was the only one to keep working in the back of the classroom. She sat there and continued to hum quietly and play with the clay. The brunette was beginning to enjoy the way the clay felt between her fingertips and how it immediately got stuck under her nails. 

“Enjoying yourself,” Clarke asked.  
Lexa slowed her wheel down to a stop, “Actually yes. This is quite relaxing. I’m enjoying it a lot.”  
“Do you not get to relax a lot?”  
“Dr. Griffin,” Lexa looked taken aback. “That’s a little personal, don’t you think?”  
Clarke’s eyes widened for the millionth time today, “I am so sor-.” She was cut off by the brunette laughing. “What?”  
“I was making a joke Dr. Griffin,” Lexa spoke.  
Clarke sat down in the chair next to the brunette, “Oh- well shit.”  
Lexa smiled and laugh quietly again. “You’ve got something on your face.”  
“I do,” Clarke questioned.  
“Yes,” Lexa motioned. “Come here.” Clarke leaned in so Lexa could help her. “Right…” Lexa touched Clarke’s cheek with her clay hands, “Here.”  
“Oh my gosh,” Clarke wiped her face and laughed. "I can't believe I fell for that."  
Lexa laughed back, “I told you that you had something on your face.”  
The blonde sat there with clay on her face and smiled at the woman, “You know you can call me Clarke right?”  
“Oh, I know. Dr.Griffin just seems to have a ring to it.”  
“Oh please,” Clarke brushed it off. “My mom is Dr. Griffin; I’m just Clarke.”  
“I’m sure there’s a lot more to you than ‘just Clarke’,” Lexa spoke.   
“You’d be surprised,” the blonde laughed.  
Lexa’s eyebrow arched, “Try me.”   
Clarke’s cheeks turned red once more.  _ I want to _ , she thought to herself. “Uh-uh…”  
“Show me how to throw clay Dr. Griffin; I’m intrigued,” the brunette changed the topic.  
Clarke cleared her throat, “Oh yeah, of course.”

She went to the back of the room and grabbed some dry clay. Clarke placed it on another pottery wheel and wetted it. She began to knead and warm it up, like Lexa had seen Robbie do earlier. 

“Okay,” Clarke began to instruct Lexa. “To create more of a bowl shape- move your hands like this.” 

She worked her hands around the wet clay until it was into a flat circular piece. 

“To make the hole for the bowl, cut your hands in it like this.”

Clarke dove her finger dips into the center of the piece and slowly carved out the middle of the soon to be bowl. She kept her fingers on the edges of the circular piece to make the hole bigger.

“Okay, let me try,” Lexa spoke.

She clumped her clay back together and wetted it just a little more. Gently pressed the pedal, the wheel turned on again. Lexa slowly began to shape the circular piece.

“There you go,” Clarke encouraged. “Now try and make the hole for the bowl itself.”   


Lexa slowly dipped her fingers around the edges hoping to make the hole the first time; she could feel Clarke watching her from behind. The thought of having Clarke behind, or even in front of her, made her incredibly nervous and she pushed too hard into the clay creating an actual hole. The clay looked more like a donut than a bowl.

“I guess I spoke too soon,” Clarke laughed.  
“It’s not funny, Dr. Griffin. I’m new to this,” Lexa frowned back.  
“It is quite funny  _ Dr. Woods _ ,” the blonde continued to tease. But Clarke gave into the pout, “Let me help you.”

The blonde pulled up a stool behind Lexa and sat down versus standing. She wrapped her arms around the brunette until she met her also grimy hands.

“Let’s try this again,” Clarke spoke quietly into Lexa’s ears. 

The blonde’s hands hovered on top of Lexa’s as she turned on the pottery wheel once more. Clarke folded her hands over Lexa’s as she shaped the circular piece again. 

“So now we make the divot for the bowl,” the art professor said. 

She leaned her hands around the edges of the bowl and slowly carved in until a hole began to form. When she decided the hole was wide and deep enough, Clarke stopped pressing the pedal so the wheel could slow down.

“See,” the blonde gestured. “It wasn’t so hard.”   
“Because you did all the work,” Lexa replied.  
“You have to as a teacher sometimes.”  
She turned around to face Clarke, “That shouldn’t always be the case.”  
There was an unknown sadness in the blonde’s eyes, “It tends to be for me.” Clarke cleared her throat, “I have another class in a little. You’re welcome to stay if you want.”  
Noticing Clarke’s discomfort, she politely declined, “I’m going to keep roaming around campus, but I may show up sooner rather than later.” Lexa stood up to wash her hands, “I hope you have a good next class Clarke. I will see you in a little.”

With that, the brunette went to the back of the class to wash her hands. Within a minute, she had her blazer back on and with one more polite nod, left Clarke’s classroom.

  
Clarke sat back down on the stool. “Well shit,” she said to the empty classroom.


	3. Tell Me About You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love! Here's another chapter!
> 
> -Quaz

Lexa wasn’t sure what she said that made Clarke seem so upset. She couldn’t get the image of the other woman’s fault Clarke had this inert sadness, but someone else in her life must be causing her pain. She decided not to dwell on it. Lexa couldn’t poke her nose into someone’s life she had practically just met, she wasn’t going to think about it anymore… _But her eyes_ …

Clarke’s introductory art class was next on her schedule. The class was full of all ages trying to fulfill their general art education credit. This class she was teaching about perspective.

“So today, we’re going to talk about perspective. You all know what ‘perspective’ means outside of art, but does anyone have an idea about what it might mean in art,” she began.  
“It’s like how someone feels right,” a young student called out.   
“Sort of, but in the art sense: what does perspective mean,” Clarke continued. A shy girl in the back rose her hand, “Yes Eryn?”  
“Perspective is like an illusion to the eye. It’s supposed to represent something natural and realistic, but it’s actual two dimensional because it’s on a flat surface like a paper,” she answered.  
“Perfect,” Clarke praised. “Eryn is very right. There are two types of perspective, one point and two point. Today, we’re going to practice both.”

Clarke went up to the board and began to explain both types of perspective before handing out their next sketchbook assignment.

“Once you’re done the sketchbook assignment, you are free to leave,” she spoke halfway through the class.

Within fifteen minutes, the classroom had cleared out. Being an art teacher had many perks, students finishing at many paces being one of them. She walked around and looked at the sketchbooks left behind. It seems many of the students were grasping the idea of perspective and how to draw the types she taught in class that day. Each sketchbook assignment consisted of four squares; four for each perspective. The students were then expected to color them in or add a texture of their choice. One student finished the squares and decided to draw detailed faces in them. While it was not entirely following directions, Clarke found it amusing and creative.

She went through the sketchbooks, one by one until she was finished grading and giving participation points. Without realizing how quickly time passes, it began to creep into the evening. Clarke decided to walk to the faculty room and grab some leftovers she’d placed in the fridge earlier in the week. She popped the food into the microwave and checked her phone as she waited. Per usual, she had texts from Finn being his normal self.

_Are we getting dinner tonight still?_   
_Why do you never respond quick enough?_   
_I’m at work and I text you._   
_Dinner?_   
_Clarke it’s 7pm, are we having dinner tonight?  
I honestly need you more than I need food- if you know what I mean. _

Clarke shook her head at the array of text messages. She didn’t need this shit anymore and was beyond tired of his sexual innuendos. After a few years, she was finally reaching her breaking point. A plan had to be developed in order to get rid of Finn. Perhaps go to dinner and break up with him there? Surely, he wouldn’t make a scene in front of everyone there. But then again, he’s Finn. What would her mom say? Would she be disappointed with Clarke? Abby always told her how much she liked Finn. _If only she really knew him_. It was settled; Clarke would ask Finn to go get coffee with her and end it then. It needed to be done.

Clarke looked at her watch. Shit, it really was close to 7:30. How long did she sit there blankly and grade? She carried her food back to her room to sit and eat while waiting for Lexa. _If she’s even going to show up_. Clarke sat at her desk with the music up loud and a mouth full of leftover rice and beans.

Lexa waited until approximately 7:25pm until walking over to Clarke’s building. She didn’t want to startle the woman like she did earlier. The brunette had grabbed a quick bite to eat the school’s cafe before wandering over to see Clarke. Lexa made sure her suit looked crisp and clean before entering the arts building. She heard loud 60’s music playing from the open classroom. _All You Need is Love_ by The Beatles played through the hallways.

She heard Clarke singing along in the hallway, “ _All you need is love. All you need is love. All you need is love, love.Love is all you need_.”

The blonde danced around the room with a broom, sweeping up from the classes. She moved around the classroom as if it was a stage and her broom was a microphone. Lexa leaned on the open doorway arms crossed and watched the woman. After the song finished, the brunette slowly clapped her hands from the doorway. Startled, Clarke whipped around to see Lexa watching her.

“Hi,” she breathed heavily from dancing.  
“I didn’t know you could sing too,” Lexa smiled.  
Clarke blushed slightly, “Oh, I can’t. I was just cleaning up from the day. I’ll show you around campus in a few.”  
Lexa nodded her head, “Do you need any help?”  
“That’s okay, I usually clean up by myself.”  
The brunette picked up the dust pan anyways, “Well, let me help you for today.”  
“Okay, okay,” Clarke gave in.

_Yellow Submarine_ played next in the empty classroom. Both women sang along to the familiar lyrics. They smiled at each other while Clarke swept around the classroom singing into her broom. The room was cleaned in no time; the two made a good team. Clarke finished up by wiping the tables off and finally, she was done.

“Thank you for all your help. Now how about that tour,” Clarke asked.  
“To be honest, I’ve already walked around campus plenty of times on my own and it’s dark out now. Maybe we can go get tea or coffee,” Lexa proposed.  
She liked the sound of that idea, “That sounds amazing. There’s a Starbucks down the road we can go to.”  
“Perfect,” Lexa took her keys out. “We can take my car.”

The brunette began to walk to the exit of the classroom with the blonde quickly following her. Parked by itself was a black Lexus RC. Clarke’s mouth dropped at the sight of the expensive car. Lexa opened the door for Clarke to slide right in. The blonde sat down on black leather seats that smelled brand new. The car was tricked out with the latest technology and a speakers to a sound system that anyone would die for. Lexa walked around and slid in next to Clarke.

“This is really nice,” she told the driver.  
“Thank you. My sister owns a chain of car dealerships so sometimes I test drive their cars for them. If I like them enough, I can normally keep them for a good price,” Lexa explained. “To Starbucks.”

The brunette turned the key and the engine roared to life. She put the car into gear and they were off. In a few minutes, Lexa pulled into the parking lot to the coffee shop. Before Clarke would open the door, Lexa walked around and opened it for her.

“Thank you,” she blushed. Clarke didn’t realize how close the car sat to the ground so she struggled at first getting up. The brunette extended her hand which the blonde gladly took to help stand herself up. “Thank you,” she said again.

Lexa opened up the door for Clarke as they both walked into the coffee shop. Even though it was later at night, the shop was still bustling with people. Even though each of them knew what they were getting, they stared at the menu and pondered. Once up to the counter, the barista asked Clarke what she wanted.

“I’ll take a grande white mocha iced coffee,” she answered. She went to pull out her wallet, but Lexa pushed moved her hand over Clarke’s to signal no.  
“And I will take a grande caramel coffee- hot,” Lexa continued.

After the total was given, Lexa handed the barista the gift card given to her earlier by her students.

“I could’ve paid for my own,” Clarke spoke once she got her drink.  
“Don’t worry about it, I had a gift card from my students,” Lexa replied.  
“Okay, but I get it next time,” the blonde joked. _Ugh next time,_ Clarke thought.  
_A next time?_ “We’ll see,” coffee drinker inquired. “So tell me more about Clarke.”  
“Well, I teach,” she started.  
“No no no- Clarke. Tell me about you.”  
“Where do I even start…”


	4. Endless Chatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a good amount of dialogue as Clarke and Lexa began to get to know each other, as well as important people in their life beginning to question 'who is this new professor?' or 'who is this mysterious blonde?'. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also: I am seeing all your comments on Finn. I have some things planned in the near future that involve him. Stay tuned, be patient, and keep hope!
> 
> -Quaz

“Where do I even start…” Clarke trailed off.

“Start anywhere you would like,” Lexa smiled.

She took a deep breath, dare she open up to this stranger she felt a strange comfortability with?

“Well,” the blonde began. “I don’t like being called Dr. Griffin because my mom is the real doctor, medical doctor I mean. She operates on all ages and honestly is amazing. She’s what helped motivate me to become a doctor myself. I always wanted to do art when I was younger, but I never thought I could make it a career. At first, I was going to school to be an elementary school art teacher because I’ve always loved kids.” Clarke slowed her speech down. “But, after my dad passed away, I knew I had to do what I really what I wanted to do- and that was get my doctorate in everything art and teach around the world. I haven’t really gotten to teach around the world yet, but I’m working on it. I’ve talked too much already; tell me about you.”  
“I will, after you tell me more about you,” the brunette persisted.  __ That explains the lack of father pictures.  
“Uhh… I don’t have any siblings, but I have a cat at home. His name is Nelson and he’s the cutest, fluffiest, little thing. I see my mom a lot though- whenever she’s not working. Some of my best friends work at the university. Professor Blake is a really close friend of mine. His younger sister, Octavia, is like my sister too. Raven Reyes, she runs all the utilities and machines and more around campus, is awesome too. She really is the backbone of this college; without her we’d be screwed. Sometimes we have parties at one of our houses where we get drunk and rant about students. You should come to one!”  
Lexa smiled, “I would love that.”  
“They’re a great bunch, I swear. Octavia always brings her boyfriend, Lincoln. They’re the cutest couple ever. He is such a sweetheart. There’d totally be no problem bringing you- not that we're dating or you're my girlfriend. I mean- nevermind,” Clarke began to blush.  
The brunette gently touched her wrist holding the coffee, “I know what you mean Clarke.”  
“Okay good,” Clarke exhaled. “There’s a lot more to me, but where’s the fun in revealing it all at once. Tell me a little about you.”

Both women drank their drink before continuing their conversation.

“My whole life I always wanted to be a lawyer. I loved to argue and to win- and I was good at it. I was the leader of the debate team all through high school; my team won a lot of championships and I loved the small glory that went along with it. My family always supported me becoming a lawyer, but it came to the point where I realized I wanted to teach law to help students become lawyers. I  knew the best way to win cases was to teach my students _how_ to win cases- so that’s when I decided to get my doctorate and teach. I’m sorry I keep saying teach,” Lexa laughed.  
“It’s okay, really,” Clarke smiled.  
“My family is sort of all over the place, especially my parents. They’re sort of a cluster fuck. I see my Uncle Gustus most of all; he’s played such an important role in my life. I have a sister and a brother. My sister is older than me and her name is Anya- she’s the one who owns the car dealership. My brother’s name is Maximus, but we call him Max. He’s the baby, and most spoiled, in the family.”  
"So you're the middle child?"  
"I sure am."

She pulled out a picture to show Clarke. All the Woods children were tall and lean with tan skin and dark brown hair; anyone could tell they were related. Lexa also showed her a picture of her burly Uncle Gustus, who in actuality was a teddy bear.

“They all seem so lovely,” Clarke awed.  
“For the most part, they are. Max is the wild one in the family, traveling anywhere in the world and claiming it’s for work. But, he’s a good kid and really smart. He works as an accountant for large corporations and companies- you wouldn’t believe what he charges. He’s really good at his job so people pay for him,” she explained.

Right away, Clarke could tell Lexa came from money without her even saying anything. The family looked so sweet and nice, but she knew if she got on their bad side- it would be bad news. Both of their coffees were gone by this point in the conversation and it was beginning to get late; both women had school to teach tomorrow. 

Lexa looked at her watch and it was almost 9pm. She didn’t realize how quickly the time went just sitting here, talking to Clarke. “Hey, it’s getting late. Did you want to head back to your car? I don’t want to make you extra tired teaching tomorrow.”  
Clarke looked down at her watch too, “Oh shit, we probably should head back.”

They both stood up and headed to the door. Lexa opened the car door for Clarke as she slid in and gently shut it. The taller woman intended to treat the blonde as delicate- or as rough- as she wished. Whether she liked it or not, she started to develop a liking for this bubbly mysterious blonde. Once they were back to school, Lexa got out of her seat to give Clarke a hand to get out of the car. The blonde smiled and took it.

“Thank you for the coffee and the great conversation. I really enjoyed it,” Clarke spoke.  
Lexa bowed her head and blushed slightly, “You’re welcome- anytime.”  
The blonde handed her phone to Lexa, “Here, add your number so I can text you about all the happenings on and off campus. I swear we do more than get drunk and complain.”  
“I believe you,” Lexa laughed. She typed her number in and added name. “Here ya go.”  
She locked the phone and put it in her back pocket. In the spur of the moment, Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck in a quick hug and thanked her again , “I’ll text you.”  
Lexa quickly wrapped her arms around the back of the smaller woman, hugging her back. “I look forward to it.”

The smaller woman smiled and walked away. She waved before getting into her car; Lexa was making sure she got in safely.  _ She smells so good _ , the taller woman thought,  _ I’m screwed.  _ The brunette got into her car and sat there for a moment, just thinking, before she decided to start her car and drive home.

Clarke had already left the parking lot and was on her way home. Her phone was ringing through her stereo. She picked it up on Bluetooth.

“Griffin,” the voice yelled through the speakers.  
“Reyes,” she yelled back.  
“Hey asshole! What is up?”  
“Currently on my way home from school,” Clarke replied.  
“This late? Dude, your sleeping schedule is gonna get fucked up.”  
“My sleeping schedule is always fucked up. I wasn’t at school the whole time. A new professor and I went to get coffee. They wanted a tour of the campus, but we decided to get coffee instead,” she explained.  
“Ohhh? A new professor, huh? Does pretty boy know you went on a coffee date?”  
“I need to talk to you about that actually…”  
“Tell me everything Princess,” Raven sympathized.  
“I want to get rid of him. I’m so tired of his shit.”  
Raven clapped her hands through her phone microphone, “About damn time! I was hoping you’d come to your senses eventually. I’ll totally be there with you if you need me to be.”  
“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea. Maybe you can be like hidden so he doesn’t see you right away.”  
“Oh, I love playing spy. Everything will be fine Griffin, just breathe,” Raven spoke.  
“I know, I know,” the blonde exhaled.  
“So, tell me about this coffee date,” Raven pestered.  
“Oh, it was nothing,” Clarke lied.  
“Bull shit, I can see right through you.”  
“Okay, okay. It was fun. They asked about me- like they wanted to get to know about me. The conversation wasn’t all about work or sex; it was just about each other. I didn’t realize how much I missed actually talking about myself for once.”  
Reyes was quiet for a moment before speaking, “CLARKE HAS A CRUSH.”  
“I DO NOT,” she yelled back.  
“DO TOO.”  
“DO NOT.”  
Raven decided to make a deal, “Okay then Griffin, we’ll just have to see. Party at my house on Friday- bring this mysterious new professor; I want to meet them. Be there or be square.”  
Clarke cringed at the thought of scaring Lexa away, “I’ll see what I can do.”   
“You better. I’ve got to go, but I love you so so much. Have a good night!”  
“I love you too Raven, good night.” 

Clarke hung up the wireless call and pulled into her driveway. Should she really invite Lexa to their party on Friday?  _ I don’t want to scare her away. She’s so gorgeous and I just want to get to know her _ . The blonde walked into her house and rubbed Nelson’s head right away.

“Hungry boy,” she asked the feline. She got a loud meow in return. Clarke poured a scoop of food into his bowl and changed his water again. “There ya go sweetie.”

The cat ran over to the bowl and began eating. Clarke pulled out her ponytail allowing her hair to fall across her shoulders. She shook out her neck from the long day. She needed to stop staying at school so long; it wasn’t good for her. Clarke change into her pajamas before washing the makeup off her face and brushing her teeth. She finally laid in bed with a fur ball next to her. Nelson crept up and sat on Clarke’s chest, facing her.

“I know, I was gone for a while,” she scratched him behind the ear. “I was out with a new professor. Their name is Dr. Woods, but I get to call them Lexa. They’re so gorgeous Nelly. I just want to run my fingers through their hair.”  
“ _ Hmmph _ ,” the cat purred back jumping off her chest to lay next to her.  
“I agree. Raven wants me to bring Lexa to her party on Friday, should I do it? Nelly? Oh, you’ve fallen asleep, you brat. I’ll talk to you tomorrow cat.”

Clarke grabbed her phone to set her alarm, but when she unlocked the phone, she noticed it was still up on Lexa’s contact. Even though it was late, she decided to text the woman. She sent her a small message.

__ Hey, it’s Clarke. Thanks again for the coffee, I'm still buying next time!  
She got a response within seconds.  _ Anytime! I’m heading to bed soon so good night.  
_ _ Good night _ … “Do I send an emoji,” she thought aloud. “Fucking first world problems.” She typed the ‘Zzz’s’ emoji to signal she was going to sleep too.  __ I’m so screwed. 

Lexa laid in bed reading the newest articles from the politics section in  _ The Huffington Post _ . She enjoyed keeping up to date with the latest newest, even if it was just this website. Clarke had texted her, just like she was hoping. The smile on her face when her number and text popped up was irreplaceable. Lexa kept thinking about the parties the blonde had mentioned, wondering if she was being serious about inviting her. More texts made the brunette’s phone vibrate.

_ How was the coffee date _ , from Anya.  
Lexa texted her back quickly,  __ Amazing. I want to get to know her more. She’s so beautiful.  
_ Be careful _ , her sister texted back.  
_ I will be _ .  
_ Good, I’m going to bed. Night Lex.  
_ __ Night sis.

Again, she received a text from Costia, her ex-girlfriend of course.

_ How are you liking the main campus? Is it nice? Want me to visit you? We should talk. _

Sadly, this was all one message.

_ What part of breaking up do you not understand Costia? We didn’t work out for a reason- now please leave me be _ , Lexa replied.

There was no reply; the woman on the other end must have fell asleep or ignored the text message until another day. Despite the annoying text message, nothing could ruin the day Lexa had. She not only got to spend time with Clarke, but got to know her more too. That’s all she wanted right now...  _ she’s just so beautiful… her lips are so red… imagine how they feel against mine…  _


	5. Seated and Silent

Lexa’s first class of the day was Introduction to Political Science. Students normally took this class a prerequisite to others if they were considering law or if they needed to fill a social science requirement. Lexa wrote her name up on the board before the class came in. She was dressed in a simple black suit today with a light blue button up;  _ no tie today _ , she decided _ , look less intimidating to the students _ . Once 9am hit, she shut the door and went up to the podium next to the board facing the students. The class eventually quieted down when they noticed the professor at the front of the class.

Lexa began with a small speech, “When the clock ticks 9am, you are to be in your seats and  _ silent _ . While this may be an introductory class, it will be taken seriously for those who are considering a career in law. For those who do not fulfill that requirement, you may withdraw and seek a different class with your interest. I will not tolerate misbehavior that will take away from other’s learning experiences. Understood?”

Students nodded their head quickly, while some looked shook at her small speech.

“Very well,” she continued. “My name is Alexandria Woods, but you will call me Dr. Woods. Today we will begin with the simplest of concepts: The Scientific Methods in Studying Politics. Open your textbook, which I’m assuming not many of you have bought, to page twelve- and we will start. I will be talking at you when I am lecturing up front. When I intend for you to speak to me, I will make it clear. You are to engage in class discussion as it is included in your participation points. Once more, please turn to page twelve and we shall begin.”

Those who had their textbooks quickly turned the page to twelve to follow along with Dr. Woods. After about an hour of lecturing and most of the student’s hands hurting from taking notes, it was time to start class discussion. Lexa opened up the conversation with a question.

“So what are some ways we can think scientifically about politics? I mentioned a few in my lecture, but I would like your opinions.”

A young man with a backwards ball cap and smirk raised his hand.

“Yes,” she called on him.  
“Hi, I’m Kimsey. Thought I’d introduce myself, since we didn’t do icebreakers or nothing like that.” Lexa raised an eyebrow at his comment and improper grammar. “Science uses lots of numbers, so like can we use math in politics?”  
Disregarding his comment, she answered, “In a sense, yes. Math and numbers are everywhere in politics. Thank you for pointing that out. Anyone else?”

A young black haired woman in the back raised her hand.

“Yes,” she called on her.  
“When I think of politics, surveys always come to my mind. Everyone wants to know what everyone else thinks,” she explained. “Oh and I’m Jasmine,”  
“Thank you Jasmine. And yes, surveying research is used quite frequently. Can I have one more volunteer?”

Three students raised their hands. Lexa choose a young man with a shaved head and glasses.

“Hi, I’m Lewis. I feel like one way to use science and politics could be case studies,” he answered.  
“Yes, thank you Lewis. That is a very easy way to incorporate science into politics. Now changing course for the rest of the class: since this class started midway through semester due to professor change, it will be quite accelerated. Due to this acceleration, we will have a quiz after every lesson- almost every class. It is now 10:10. You have the rest of the class to complete the quiz,” she continued. “We will meet again on Thursday. Have a good rest of your day.”

She handed the quizzes out to every table then went to the front of her classroom to sit at her desk. The students seemed to finish their quizzes awfully fast; most would be in for a rude awakening when they figured out how she graded papers. Class was supposed to end around 10:40, with the anticipation that the quiz would take the whole thirty minutes. Yet, most finished in ten or fifteen. One of Lexa’s older students finished last. She was at least 35- older than her- and probably finishing up school.

“I like how you were firm with the kids, they really need that- especially the younger ones,” she commented.   
“Thank you,” Lexa replied.  
“Oh, I’m Holly,” she extended hand. “Nice to meet you Dr. Woods.”  
The brunette stood up and extended her’s back, “You as well. I’m glad you took your time on the quiz; I will remember that when I’m grading it.”

Holly nodded as a ‘thank you’ before exiting the classroom. Lexa sat back down at her desk and began to look over the quizzes. Some of the students seemed to have paid attention, but rushed their quizzes with sloppy handwriting and sentence fragments. She was no English teacher, but she sure as hell expected proper grammar and actual sentences. She looked down at her watch; her next class wasn’t until 1pm. Lexa filed everything into her dark leather messenger bag before turning off the light and locking the door. She decided to grab lunch down at a café down the road.  _ I wonder if Clarke wants to join me… _ The text message was already sent to Clarke inviting her before she could have a second thought. The blonde responded a minute later saying that she’d love to. 

Lexa got a table for two by the window where it was just the right amount of sunny. She checked her email on her phone while waiting for Clarke. She walked in a few minutes later and Lexa greeted her with a quick hug. 

“How was your first class,” Clarke asked sipping the water the waiter just brought them.  
“Uh, I think it went well,” the brunette replied sipping her drink too.  
The blonde raised an eyebrow, “You think?”  
“I think I scared the students except for like a few. I’m so used to the Law School’s procedure that I assumed the students here would be okay with it, but clearly I was mistaken. I didn’t even do a fucking ice breaker to learn all there names AND I gave a quiz on the first day,” she criticized herself.  
Clarke reached for the brunette’s hand resting beside her glass and rested hers on top, “You’re being too hard on yourself Lexa. Every class is different and you did what you thought was best in the moment. You can always become more lenient as the year goes on. Most of them are kids still; you probably just startled them, but they’re forgiving- so relax.”  
“You really think so?”  
“I know so,” the blonde smiled. She left her hand on top of Lexa’s; she didn’t want to stop feeling her skin.  __ So soft, but her hands look so strong…  
“What are you getting to eat,” Lexa asked moving the subject away from school.  
“Hmmm,” Clarke glanced over the menu, now moving her hand to hold the piece of paper. “Probably just a sandwich with some french fries. What about you?”  
“I’m thinking the same thing.”

The waiter came around and took both of their orders. 

Lexa realized she didn’t ask Clarke how her class was this morning, “Oh my gosh, how was your class this morning? I should’ve asked you sooner.”  
“Oh, that’s okay,” Clarke turned a little red at the mention of herself. “This morning was my 3-D class, so most of the students are pretty advanced. This class is a lot different than the pottery one because we do so much more three dimensional stuff. I love it.”  
The blonde was glowing as she talk about art. Lexa could tell she was so passionate about it, “You really love your job don’t you?”  
“Is it obvious,” Clarke grinned.  _ Buzz Buzz _ . “I’m so sorry, my phone is vibrating. Do you mind?”  
“No, not at all.” Lexa went back to checking all her emails and text messages from her family.

 

“Hello,” Clarke spoke into the phone.  
“ _ Clarke _ ,” the voice spoke. “ _ Where the hell were you yesterday? I told you we had dinner plans in the evening. How did you forget? You’re so incompetent. Sometimes I don’t know why I stay with you _ .”  
“I told you that I had a meeting in the evening,” she replied as calm as she could.  
“ _ Oh, that’s bullshit. You’re an art professor. No one cares about your department. How could you have a meeting? _ ”  
“You realize I’m a doctor right? I literally went to eight years of school. I run the fucking art department,” her voice began to raise a little.  
“ _ I bet. Do you order the crayons and water colors for the kids too? _ ”  
“It’s a college campus Finn! You never listen, I swear.”  
“ _ Clearly you’re the one who doesn’t listen when I tell you we have dinner plans _ .”  
Clarke inhaled and exhaled slowly, “Okay, you know what? Tomorrow, let’s get coffee and we’ll talk about all of this. Sound like a deal?”  
“ _ I guess so. I’ll meet you at the Starbucks near where the fuck you work. Don’t be late okay? You know I hate waiting. _ ”  
“I’ll see you then,” and she hung up. Clarke breathed again, slower this time.  


“Are you alright,” Lexa asked her.  
“Yeah. Just a stupid boy,” Clarke told her.  
The realization hit Lexa- she had a boyfriend, “Oh.”  
“I can’t wait to get rid of him. I can’t stand him. I hate him so much,” she continued.  
The realization hit Lexa again- Clarke had a boyfriend she was unhappy with, “ _ Oh _ .”  
“I’m sorry, you don’t need to hear my sob story. We should enjoy lunch,” the blonde pushed.  
“It’s okay really,” Lexa stopped her. “It sounds like you need to get it out.”  
“Maybe not over lunch,” Clarke laughed slightly. “What if you stop by my house after work? I’ll make a quick dinner and we can have some wine- it’ll be great.”  
_ I have plans with Anya, but they’ll have to wait _ . “Perfect, I’m all free after work.”  
Clarke’s face lit up like a kid’s on Christmas, “Really? That’s great! What do you like to eat? I can make almost anything. I have red and white wine too, which do you like?”  
It was Lexa’s turn to place her hand on Clarke’s, “Slow down Clarke and breathe. I’m fine with anything and I will most certainly drink anything.”  
_ The way she says my name… _ ”Okay, dinner it is,” she smiled.

The waiter brought their food after the decision on dinner was made. Both women ordered sandwiches with fries. They ate them, talking in between bites and mouthfuls. Clarke shared a funny story from her childhood involving her painting the white walls in her house when she was younger. Lexa almost choked laughing at the story. Clarke’s rationale was wanting to paint her dad a mural on the wall. They walked back to campus together.

“To be fair, my dad thought it was funny- but my mom did not,” Clarke continued.  
“I don’t even know your mom, but I can just see her reaction walking in on you painting her walls,” Lexa antagonized.  
“Yeahhh, it’s probably a good thing I didn’t have siblings.”  
“You probably would’ve painted them too,” Lexa laughed.  
“Haha, very funny.”

They were approaching the building where Clarke taught.

“I have two more classes to teach,” the blonde told Lexa.  
“Okay good because so do I. I’ll text you once I’m done?”  
Clarke nodded and smiled, “Sounds good. I’ll see you then.”

She hugged Lexa quickly before turning away and walking towards her building.

“She’s going to kill me,” Lexa said aloud to no one.

The brunette walked back to her building for her next class. This next class was also more of an entry level class, but she knew this one would be more enjoyable than the last one. It was ‘Discussion and Debate’. She glanced at her watch; 12:40pm.  _ Perfect _ , she thought. Lexa walked into the empty class; it was too early for students to arrive. For the second time today, she wrote her name on the board: Dr. Woods. Lexa patiently waited until 1pm then shut the door and went to the podium at the front of the classroom. Word must have spread rapidly because the class was almost silent at exactly 1pm.

  
“Good afternoon,” she spoke loudly. “It seems word travels quickly around this campus, but for those who do not know- when the clock ticks 1pm, you are to be in your seats and  _ silent _ . I will not tolerate misbehavior that will take away from other’s learning experiences. Understood? Very well. My name is Alexandria Woods. You are to call me Dr. Woods. Welcome to Discussion and Debate. Let us begin.”


	6. I Can't Make Pasta

It was around 5:30pm by the time Clarke had finished cleaning up everything from the day. She had three classes today and they left quite the mess. She swept around the classroom to The Cars today.  _ Just What I Needed _ played through the speakers…

“ _ You always knew to wear it well. And, You look so fancy I can tell. And I don't mind you hanging out. And talking in your sleep _ …” she sang. 

She grabbed the table cleaner and began wiping them off. They had smears of paint all over them. All purpose cleaner seemed to be Clarke’s best friend while cleaning up, and maybe a little bleach mixed with water to kill all the germs. She didn’t notice her phone buzzing up front on her desk. It was Lexa texting her saying she was done for the day. But Clarke continued cleaning and singing along to The Cars. The brunette waited for a few minutes before she decided to just head over to Clarke’s building; she figured the blonde must be cleaning again.

“ _ Candy-O, I need you so. Candy-O, I need you so _ …” Clarke sang into the cleaner bottle.

Lexa walked the open doorway, “We’ve gotta stop meeting like this.”

She looked up at the woman in the doorway and laughed, “Shit, we do.”

“Do you still need any help?”

“I’m actually just finishing up then we can head over to my place.”

Clarke walked to the back of the classroom and washed her hands before grabbing her things to leave. They walked out to the parking lot together discussing their day and how Lexa probably scared three fourths of her students shitless. 

“Okay so I don’t live too far away,” Clarke explained. “Just follow me.”

“Sounds good,” Lexa nodded.

They both got into their cars, but Clarke was first to pull out. She turned right at the stoplight to get onto the main road towards her house. She still couldn’t believe she invited Lexa over for dinner. What was she thinking? Clarke was way too nervous for this shit. What was she going to make for dinner? What if Lexa doesn’t really like wine?  _ Stop it Clarke. It will be fine.  _ At least she would get more alone time with her away from campus.  _ More alone time with her… everything is fine… I’m fine…  _ She breathed in and out. 

Lexa seemed to be having the same conversation in her car, only on the phone with Anya who she owed an explanation.

Anya was frustrated, “So first you cancel coffee with me to get coffee with this blonde- now you’re cancelling dinner to have dinner where?” There was a pause and Lexa didn’t speak. “You’re having dinner at her house aren’t you?”

“I might be,” Lexa said quietly.

“Really Alexandria? You barely know this chick. She could be an axe murder for all you know!”

The brunette laughed at her sister, “I highly doubt Clarke is an ‘axe murder’, Anya. She wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“Well, I sure as hell hope she doesn’t hurt you.”

“Me either...” Lexa trailed off.

“How do you know she wants the same thing,” Anya questioned.

“We’re just getting to know each other. Everything is fine.”

“Okay, okay. I need to go now. I’m almost home and I need to figure out different plans for tonight since my sister cancelled on me  _ again _ .”

“Okay, bye. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Anya said before hanging up.

_ Just lovely, _ Lexa thought.

She was still following Clarke’s car to her house. Lexa wasn’t second guessing her decision, but was now starting to think more about it. Their friendship didn’t seem too rushed, but she couldn’t overlook how beautiful the blonde was. Just her presence gave Lexa peace of mind.  _ She made me feel much more than peace of mind too… _ Her immediate attraction and fascination with Clarke was stronger than any other woman she had been with. Even with Costia, she didn’t feel this way so quickly. Then again, she didn’t really love Costia; it was more of Costia loving her and Lexa just dealing with it for as long as she could. She’d been broken up with her for months and was ready to move on- even when she was dating Costia. Lexa knew already it wouldn’t be the same with Clarke. She was bubbly and sweet and gorgeous and caring…  _ I just want her… _

The blonde made a left turn into a residential neighborhood. A few houses down, she turned into driveway of a modern ranch style home. She pulled all the way into the garage, offering the rest of the driveway for Lexa’s fancy car. Clarke parked and got out of her car, motioning Lexa to follow her into the house. She followed the blonde into the warm home. There was a welcome mat that read ‘Wipe Your Paws’. It just occurred to Lexa again that Clarke had a cat. She never had good experiences with felines, but she was not going to show Clarke fear over a fluffy four legged pet. Clarke took off her shoes on the mat and Lexa followed suit.

“Psst psst,” Clarke cooed calling the cat over. The women heard a small plop as if the cat was jumping off of something. Within seconds, a small fur ball came trotting towards Clarke meowing. She picked him up and rubbed under his chin. “Hi Nelly. Did you have a good day?” He meowed in return. “This is Lexa, say hi.” 

“Hi Nelson,” Lexa spoke.

“I meant the cat,” Clarke laughed. “But that works too.” She put down the cat and washed her hands again before opening up the refrigerator to see what she had to eat. 

Clarke pulled out some red wine from the fridge and poured two glasses. She handed the glass to Lexa who thanked her with a nod.

“How do you feel about spaghetti and meatballs,” the blonde asked her.

“That sounds amazing,” Lexa replied. 

She wasn’t used to eating food like this, but there was no way she was going to turn down Clarke. Perhaps this would be a good change from all the high class food she normally ingests. The only food she had out of the ordinary was food from the college’s cafe and lunch with Clarke. She was used to eating high and  _ expensive  _ food. One sip of the wine and Lexa made a face. She could tell it was the twelve dollar special, but it tasted almost sweeter than the ninety dollar wine her and Anya normally sipped on. Clarke took out two pots for cooking; one for the sauce and meatballs and the other for the pasta.

“What’s your favorite type of pasta,” she asked the wine taster.

“My favorite type,” she asked back.

“Yeah! Like shape or thickness.”

“Uh, the spaghetti kind?”

Clarke gave her a look, “You don’t eat pasta, do you?”

“I do too!”

“Whatever you say. Here,” Clarke opened up her cabinet. “Pick one.”

Lexa looked at the various shapes and sizes of pasta Clarke had, “Uhhh.” She grabbed one that said ‘Penne’ on it, “This one.”

Clarke took it from her hand, “Good choice. Have you ever made pasta?”

“Pfft, duh,” she answered uneasily.

Clarke stepped back from stove, “Then show me how.”

_ You got this Lexa, come on _ . “First, you fill up the big pot with water then you stick it on the stove and turn it all the way up. Once it’s hot enough, you add the pasta things.”

Clarke wasn’t going to critique her just yet, “What about the sauce and meatballs?”

She glanced at the other ingredients, “So you pour the jar of sauce into the smaller pot then you add the meatballs.”

“But you add them carefully because they can splash and you’re wearing a suit and nice shirt,” Clarke spoke up. “Hold on, wait here. Don’t turn on the burner yet.”

“No problem.” Clarke was out of earshot. “I don’t know how to anyways.”

The blonde returned in a few minutes with a pile of clothes. “Here are some clothes you don’t have to worry about messing up.These sweatpants are too long on me so they’ll fit you and this is an old big t-shirt too.”

Lexa graciously took the clothes, “Where can I change?”

“There’s a powder room off the family room right there,” Clarke pointed. “Or you can change in my bathroom if you want to.” 

“The powder room works,” the brunette walked away and shut the door, but it didn’t close all the way.

Clarke stirred the sauce and meatballs before covering them up. She also turned up the pot of water and covered it to make it boil quicker. She noticed a light coming from the family room, but there were no lights on in there. 

_ Lexa didn’t shut the door all the way.  _

Clarke shamelessly watched the woman change through the crack in the door. The blazer jacket came off first and she hung it on the back of the door on a hook. Next came the button up, that the brunette took off button by button- careful not to pop any. She hung it up over the blazer jacket. There Lexa stood in her slacks and tight gray sports bra. The slacks came next. Clarke’s mouth dropped when she caught sight of Lexa’s abs and toned legs. 

_ She’s so hot _ … 

She slipped the sweat pants over what looked like Calvin Klein boxer briefs. 

_ Boxer briefs? Interesting.  _

Clarke raised her eyebrows as she thought she got sight of a bulge. 

_ Oh very interesting _ , she licked her lips. 

Lexa turned the light off to walk out and Clarke immediately turned around to stir the sauce and meatballs. 

“Everything fit okay,” she asked with her back turned to Lexa.

The brunette looked the blonde up and down since her back was turned.  _ Dear goodness _ . “Oh yeah, everything fits great.”

Clarke set down the spoon and smiled at Lexa, “Good good.”

They stood in silence for a second, finishing up their first glass of wine. Clarke poured them more.

“You’ve never really cooked before have you,” she asked the brunette.

“No, not really. Normally, I order something or I’ll have someone do it for me.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Clarke raised one eyebrow. “So you’re used to having things done for you?”

Lexa wasn’t entirely sure what she meant, “It depends on what it is.”

Clarke slightly bit her bottom lip, “Hmmm, interesting.” She turned back around and stirred the sauce more before pouring the pasta into the now boiling water.

This gave Lexa another chance to look at her up and down. Her body was exquisite and she wanted to memorize every inch of it. Clarke still had her work clothes on. Although it wasn’t much, just jeans and an old cotton button up meant for painting- she was gorgeous. The jeans hugged her legs and, not to mention: ass. The button up hung over her ass, but Lexa didn’t need to see it to know it was definitely there.  _ I need to stop. I can’t end up getting hard just staring at her. That would make for an awkward dinner… _

“I think I’m going to go change too,” Clarke turned around and Lexa’s eyes quickly darted up. “Watch the pots for me and try not to burn my house down.”

The brunette nodded as Clarke walked away to her room. She reached into her closet and grabbed a pair of her own sweat pants. She could feel moisture between her legs already.  _ I’m seriously pathetic- she hasn’t even touched me yet.  _ Clarke quickly changed and went back to the kitchen. The time for the food was just about to go off. She turned off the burners and drained the pasta. She placed both of the pots on potholders on the table for easy access. Clarke grabbed two plates and silverware and placed it on the table too. Lexa filled the glasses of wine and brought them to the table. They were easily going to finish the bottle tonight. Both sat down at the table and began to fill up their plates. Lexa was the first to take a bite of the meal, almost burning her tongue.

“This is so good,” she spoke, mouthful of pasta.

“Thank you, thank you,” Clarke replied.

Lexa swallowed her mouthful, “Where did you learn to cook?”

“I didn’t learn anywhere,” the blonde explained. “I watched my parents do it for years, mostly my dad. He could make anything taste good.”

“Your dad sounds really great,” she added.

Clarke pushed her food around for a moment, “He really was.”

“Did you want to finish this bottle of wine tonight,” Lexa asked trying to change the topic.

The blonde nodded and continued eating her food. They ate the rest of the meal with small talk going back and forth. The bottle of wine was halfway gone by the time the meal had finished. Would the wine be the only thing finished tonight?


	7. Only Cute? Yeah Right.

Clarke took their dishes and placed them into the sink. The brunette sat at the table starting to feel warm inside and not sure what to do next. The blonde rinsed the dishes off and put them into the dishwasher. She topped off Lexa and her’s glass of wine before going to sit on the couch; the bottle was finally gone. Clarke patted the seat next to her. Lexa got up from the table and went to sit next to Clarke. She could smell the wine coming from her breath. Oh, how she wanted to taste it.

“What do you like to watch,” the blonde asked her. She too was feeling a warming sensation surround her. 

“I’ll watch anything” Lexa replied. 

“Hmm,” Clarke looked through the channels. “Nothing is on. Netflix it is. Are you drunk? I feel tipsy.” She clicked on Netflix and let the first thing that popped up play on the tv.

She looked over to the blonde. Her cheeks were a little red and her ponytail started to loosen, “Yeah I can feel it a little.”

“That wine was cheap, but strong,” the blonde giggled. 

“I can tell,” Lexa laughed back.

Clarke tilted her and looked at the woman next to her, “You’re so cute. You know that right? Like really cute.”

“Oh Clarke,” she took the half empty glass from her hand. “You’re drunk.”

“Maybe a little.” Clarke made a tiny space between her thumb and pointer finger. “Why’d you take that from me? Let me finish it, I don’t wanna waste it.” She took the glass back from Lexa and finished it in one sip. It burned, but went down easily.

“Maybe it’s a good thing that bottle is gone now,” she mentioned.

Clarke sank into the couch, “Yeah probably. Did you get enough to eat?”

“I did. It was really good, thank you.”

“You’re welcomeee.” She leaned her head onto Lexa’s shoulder. “I’m kinda sleepy.”  
  
“I can tell,” Lexa said again.

The blonde remained laying her head on the brunette. After all, she was cold and the other woman was warm- or so she told herself. Clarke just stayed there and breathed. She wanted to inhale Lexa and learn everything about her. The brunette smelled of leather with a hint of amber and cedar wood. Clarke wanted to eat her up, but maybe not in this state of mind. If she was going to make a move on Lexa, she wanted to be sober and in the right mind.  _ But her lips… and not to mention abs… No, Clarke, stop it… _

“You can rest your head on my lap if you’d like,” she told the blonde.

“Hmmm,” Clarke thought. “I would like that very much.” 

The blonde laid down more and put her head on Lexa’s lap. She could still smell the brunette’s cologne from here. Clarke closed her eyes and barely listened to the tv behind her. She could feel herself slowly falling asleep. Lexa put her feet up on the coffee table and watched whatever Clarke had put on. Turns out it was Chelsea Handler’s new Netflix show called ‘Chelsea’. Lexa loved comedians, especially women ones. She sat and watched the comedian interview another comedian named Kevin Hart. Lexa enjoying watching both comedians interact with one another. 

“You’re still really cute,” she spoke from Lexa’s lap.

“And you’re still drunk,” the brunette replied.

“I know, but I mean it. You’re more than just cute too…”

Lexa shook her head and smiled at the tipsy blonde, “Thank you.”

“Wait,” Clarke stopped herself. “You don’t think I’m cute, do you?”

Not sure how to respond, she decided to be honest, “No, I think you’re very cute Clarke.”

“Just cute,” the blonde teased and asked her anyway.

“I think this kind of conversation needs to be done when we’re both a little more sober.”

“Okay, okay. I’m just gonna lay here then. You’re really comfy.”

Clarke was beginning to feel heavier in Lexa's lap as she fell asleep. The blonde opened her mouth and breathed deeply in and out; she had fallen asleep. Wine made Clarke tired nine times out of ten. She should have taken that into consideration before having half a bottle. Lexa gently pulled out the ponytail holder still in Clarke’s hair. She ran her fingers through the blonde hair, carefully pulling out tangles without waking her up.

“Clarke,” she whispered to see if she was actually asleep. There was no response.

Lexa waited a few more minutes before slowly getting up and placing Clarke’s head on the couch. The blonde was still fast asleep. The brunette walked into the home owner’s room and pulled back the covers of her bed and opened the door up all the way. Lexa walked back to the family room where Clarke was still sleeping. She scooped up the smaller woman and carried her through the doorway into her bedroom. Lexa placed her where she had pulled back the covers. Clarke rolled over grunting and putting her face on the opposite edge of the pillow. The brunette pulled the covers over the sleeping beauty. She was about to leave the room when a sleepy Clarke turned over and talked half awake.

“Don’t go,” the groggy blonde spoke.

“I’m not,” Lexa replied. “I’m going back to the couch. Go back to sleep.”

“Yes ma’am, Dr. Woods.” Clarke turned over once more and went back to sleep, grabbing the blankets near her face.

Lexa walked back to the family room and laid on the couch. On the edge of the couch was a blanket, she took it and covered herself up. She laid her head on the pillow and took her phone from her pocket to set an alarm. There was no way she was going to drive with half a bottle of wine in her system and leave a drunk sleeping Clarke by herself. She had a few emails that she checked quickly then deleted. Lexa also had a few text messages and a missed call from none other but Costia. She was debating blocking her number to get rid of all contact with her. The voicemail said something along the lines of calling her because she missed her and wanted to see her. That was enough for Lexa to block her number and delete the text messages sent by her. The rest of the messages were from her family: Anya, Max, and even Uncle Gustus.

Anya:  _ Hope your night with the mysterious blonde went well. Love you. _

Max:  _ Thinking about flying into town. Get a drink with me if I fly in? _

Uncle Gustus:  _ I hope your new job is going well. We need to get dinner and catch up. Love you so much Lex. _

She replied one by one to the messages.

Anya:  _ It went really well. She made me some type of pasta with meatballs. _

Max:  _ Of course. Just let me know when. _

Uncle Gustus:  _ Maybe sometime this weekend? _

Lexa set her alarm and put her phone down for the night. The couch wasn’t entirely long enough for her, but it was comfortable enough for the night. She turned the tv off and rolled over and closed her eyes. The wine was catching up with her too and she dozed off easily. 

~

The next morning, Clarke woke up suddenly and ran to the bathroom because she had to pee so bad. The wine caught up to her bladder too. She sat on the toilet for a second and thought.  _ How did I end up in my bed? I thought I fell asleep on the couch.  _ She flushed and washed her hands and left the bathroom. Clarke walked to the family room where she found a still sleeping Lexa snoring quietly on the couch. She smiled at the sight of the long woman curled up on the couch with only one blanket.  _ She looks at peace.  _

The blonde made her way to the kitchen and turned on her coffee to brew some fresh. She poured the ground up beans into the filter she placed in the machine and poured some fresh water in the back. Within a few minutes, the coffee was steaming and slowly brewing. Once the pot was done, she poured herself a mug and sweetened it with creamer and sugar. Clarke sat on the bar stool at the extended counter and sipped her coffee while checking the news on her phone. The brunette woke up before her alarm to the smell of coffee. She popped her head up and Clarke saw her over the couch.

“Good morning sleepy head,” she said.

Her hair was all tangled and messy, but she smiled at the blonde, “Good morning.”

Clarke gestured at the coffee pot, “Want some coffee?”

“That sounds great,” Lexa spoke as she stretched and stood up.

“I’m going to make myself eggs and toast. You should eat some too.”

“Sounds good to me,” the brunette replied. “Do you want any help?”

“Considering you had trouble making pasta,” the blonde giggled. “I think I’m good for now.” She grabbed a clean mug from the sink and handed it to Lexa. “The creamer is in the fridge and the sugar is on the counter.”

“Oh, I drink mine black. But thank you though.”

Lexa walked over to the kitchen and poured herself a steaming mug of coffee; she slowly sipped it as she woke up. She leaned on the counter near Clarke as she watched her start breakfast. The blonde cracked five eggs into a large bowl and poured some type of measurement of milk in too before stirring. Once the mixture was relatively mixed, Clarke took a skillet from her cabinets and heated it up on the stove, adding butter for taste and easy scrambling. Lexa watched as Clarke scrambled the eggs in the skillet.

“I guess cooking must be an art because you seem to be good at that too, Lexa spoke up.

The blonde blushed a little, “I try.”

Clarke placed two pieces of bread into each side of the toaster while the eggs continued to cook. She took two plates from the upper cabinet and put the toast on the plates after they popped up. The eggs were basically done so she scrambled them just a little more before turning the heat off and dividing them equally between the two plates. She took the jam from the fridge and placed it on the counter too. The two women sat at the extended counter and enjoyed their breakfast together.   
  
“How’d you sleep,” the blonde asked her guest.

“Pretty well actually. All the wine caught up with me when I tried to sleep so I passed out. You slept pretty well too, I assume,” she joked.

“Yeah, I did. I’m guessing you got me into bed somehow, so thank you,” she bit into her toast. 

The brunette sipped her coffee before replying, “You fell asleep on me after telling me how cute I was. Once you were asleep, I picked you up and moved you to your bed.”

Clarke’s eyes opened wide and she choked on her coffee a little bit, “I did what? You picked me up?”  _ So she is strong… _

Lexa laughed at the woman’s response, “Yes haha. You kept telling me how cute I was.” She purposely left the part where she mentioned more than cute… she left that part out for now…

“Well...” the blonde sipped her coffee again. “I’m not wrong about the cute part, but how did you pick me up?”

“With my arms?”

Clarke nodded, “Ohhh…”

“How else would I,” Lexa questioned.

“I have no idea,” the blonde trailed off.

“Are you alright Clarke?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine. I didn’t say anything else did I?”

“Uhh,” Lexa considered the rest of what she said. “You said I was more than just cute so I told you we should probably have that conversation sober and then you fell asleep.”

“Sounds like me,” Clarke agreed. “I’m sorry. You’re just- uh- attractive.”

“Just attractive,” it was the brunette’s turn to tease.

“More than just attractive,” Clarke finished her coffee and breakfast. “Okay, I need to get ready for school and I know you do too.”

“You are correct.”

“Go ahead and grab your clothes from the powder room and I’ll show you where you can get ready.”

They walked into Clarke’s bedroom and then into her bathroom. The blonde grabbed a towel and wash cloth for Lexa and set them on the counter.

“If you don’t mind, I’m going to shower first then you can,” Clarke added.

“That’s perfectly fine,” Lexa agreed. 

“Help yourself to more coffee,” she smiled. 

Lexa walked out of the room back into the kitchen and poured herself another mug full of coffee. She heard the water turn on and then the shower. Clarke was singing in the shower and Lexa could hear it throughout the house.  _ She must have conveniently left the door open…  _ She finished her cup of coffee and went to her messenger bag; she always kept a travel toothbrush and toothpaste just incase anything happened. Lexa wasn’t sure if she was allowed in the bathroom while the blonde was showering, but she didn’t want to brush her teeth in the kitchen and Nelson seemed to be guarding the other bathroom by sitting in the sink, napping.

“Clarke,” she called over the shower.

“Yeah?”

“Is it okay if I brush my teeth in here,” Lexa asked.

“Yeah that’s fine, I’m just finishing up.”

Lexa walked back into the ensuite and smelled a strong scent of vanilla coming from the shower. It smelled just liked Clarke. She took her shirt off that way she didn’t get toothpaste on Clarke’s t-shirt. She stood in front of the mirror and began brushing her teeth. Lexa spit into the sink and rinsed her mouth out as she heard the shower turn off.  _ Fuck fuck fuck _ , she thought trying to finish up quicker and get out. A hand reached out of the shower for a towel and grabbed it. Clarke wrapped herself in the towel and pulled back the shower curtain. 

“Hey,” she smiled at Lexa. “Your turn.”

The brunette swallowed, “Mhmmm.”

“What,” Clarke winked. “Cat got your tongue?”

Lexa blushed a little as she stared at the blonde in her towel, “What? No. Your cat is in the other bathroom.”

Clarke laughed at the girl’s nervousness, “I’m kidding Lexa. The shower is all yours. I’m going to get dressed and I'll probably come in here to get ready too.”

“Oh okay,” the brunette replied shakily.

The blonde scooted closer to Lexa and whispered ‘No peeking Dr. Woods’ before walking away.  
  
Lexa felt the hairs on her skin raise at those four words. She shut the door so she could strip and get into the shower. Quickly, she took off her clothes and hopped into the shower. Lexa wasn’t quite sure if she needed a hot or cold shower. How could she already be a little hard from four words? 

_ Pathetic Woods, pathetic. _

Lexa stood under the shower head and began washing. Truth be told, she wasn’t the only one in this house struggling to keep their stuff together...


	8. Definitely More Than Just Attractive

Clarke walked to her closet to grab clothes for day. She debated whether to look decent or extra nice since she was meeting Finn after work today. The blonde decided on her normal clothes. Why impress the asshole she was going to break up with?  _ I could show him what he’ll be missing… Nah he’s really not worth it _ . She grabbed her skinny jeans from a hanger and one of her dad’s old button ups she used mostly for art class. The button up today was pale yellow with a pocket on the left. It was one of his favorite shirts. He would always wear it to work or around the house.

Clarke buttoned up the shirt and left her mind to reminisce about the man who used to wear it.  _ I need underwear first of all… _ She walked to her dresser and grabbed a pair of boy shorts; she wanted to feel comfortable today. Lexa was still showering, but no doubt would be done soon.  _ Hmmm…  _ Clarke thought…  _ dare I torment her a little more…? _ The blonde walked into the bathroom in her underwear and button up just to see if she could get a reaction from the brunette. 

“Lexa,” she called over the shower. “I’m in here finishing up getting ready.”

“Okay. I’m almost done,” Lexa called back.  _ My towel is on the sink. Fuck. _ “Clarke,” she said again.

The blonde was brushing her hair out before putting it up, “Yeah?”

“My towel is on the sink, can you hand it to me please?”

She grinned cunningly, “Of course, just open up the curtain a little and I’ll hand it to you.”

Lexa opened up the curtain enough to see Clarke. What she saw made her more than a little hard. The art professor was standing there with only a button up and underwear on in a high ponytail. “My towel,” she asked.

“Here ya go,” Clarke handed the towel through the crack, glancing at what little tan skin she could see. She licked her lips imaging the wet skin.

Lexa took the towel and shut the curtain, “Thank you.”

She dried off what she could while in the shower and wrung the water out of her hair. Her hair would dry naturally; there was no need trying to brush it. The towel proved significantly smaller on Lexa as she wrapped it around her body. A small mound raised from her center; she was still hard and couldn’t get it to go down. Lexa pressed on her crotch, trying to get the growth to stop.

Clarke noticed how long it was taking for the woman to dry off, “Lexa, are you okay?”

“Oh I’m fine,” she lied. “I’m drying off still.”  _ Go down, _ she mouthed to her center.  _ Fuck it _ . She pulled back the curtain and stepped out of the tub.

The blonde had moved to her bedroom to slip her pants on so Lexa had the bathroom to herself to change. She slipped her boxer briefs back on from the night before, but her bulge was still visible. Her sports bra went back on next. She wrapped the towel around her waist to counteract Clarke from seeing what was going on.

Clarke popped her head around the doorway, “Do you need clothes or anything?”

“I have my suit so I should be good,” Lexa replied.

“Oh please, be comfortable today,” the blonde pushed. “I have a bunch of my dad’s old clothes that are too big for me. You can look through them and pick out some. Come on.”

“Okay, okay,” she followed Clarke.

She led her to a walk-in closet where almost half of the clothes were men’s. “Take what you need,” Clarke told her. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Lexa faked a smile.

The blonde nodded then walked out to give Lexa space. The brunette looked through the various pants and shirts. There was more than just pants and shirt, but she stuck with the basics. The pants weren’t going to fit her; she was much slimmer than her father, but the shirts should be okay. She grabbed a dark red button up, similar to Clarke’s. Maybe the blonde had a pair of pants should could wear.  _ But my bulge, Clarke’s pants aren’t going to fit _ . The brunette was going to have to try anyway. 

“Hey Clarke,” she called. The blonde walked back into the closet with her. “Do you have a pair of pants I can borrow? They’ll be too short, but I’ll roll them up.”

“Of course! Here,” Clarke pulled one off the rack. “These were too long on me too so maybe they’ll fit you better.”

She took them from her, “Thank you.”

The blonde stood there and looked at all her clothes, deciding whether or not to clean them out and donate some. Little did she know that Lexa was intentionally waiting for her to leave so she could change. Lexa didn’t seem to have too much luck as Clarke started to pull shirts out and look at them. The brunette breathed deeply and let the towel drop. She slid one leg into the pants; they weren’t too tight because Clarke was curvier than her. With the pants halfway up, Clarke turned around and saw Lexa’s struggle. 

Clarke crossed her arms over her chest, “I thought you said you were okay.”

“I am okay,” she continued to pull the pants up, but the difficulty only heightened.

“Oh really,” Clarke looked the woman up and down. “Seems like you’re struggling a little bit.”

“Clarke, please listen,” Lexa began but was cut off.

“Let me help you,” the blonde giggled, ending the serious act. She stood behind Lexa and pulled the jeans up slightly. “They couldn’t get over your briefs and ass, but you should be good now.”

The brunette’s face was fully red, “Thank you.”

Clarke still stood behind Lexa and whispered, “Definitely more than just attractive.”

“What,” Lexa pretended not to hear.

“Oh, I was just gonna tell you about Raven’s party on Friday. She wants me to bring you,” the blonde covered up.

The pants were fully on and zipped, “That sounds really fun. Wait, how does she even know about me?” Clarke began to giggle again then walk away, but Lexa grabbed her waist and pulled the blonde to her body. “Are you gossiping about me Dr. Griffin?”

Clarke stood there, pressed against Lexa’s body breathing heavily, “What? No.”

She looked down at the smaller woman and spoke, “Don’t lie to me Clarke.”

“Okay, okay,” Clarke began to confess. “I have been talking about you to my friends.”

Lexa’s strong grin turned to a smile and she laughed, “Haha, I thought so. Gosh, you should’ve seen your face- you were scared shitless.”

Clarke hit Lexa’s arm jokingly- they were still pressed against each other-, “I was not!”

“Then what do you call this face,” Lexa mimicked the blonde’s reaction.

“Uhhh,” Clarke thought. “Most likely turned on, but I’m gonna lie and say scared like you thought.” 

The blonde tried to escape again, but Lexa grabbed her waist with both hands and pulled her close, “Where do you think you’re going missy?”

“To pack my lunch. Do you want anything? You probably get hungry too right?”

“Clarke,” Lexa tried to interrupt, but she kept blabbering. “Clarke!”

The blonde stopped and grinned nervously, “Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?”

The blonde pecked her cheek, “Kiss me tomorrow Dr. Woods.”

Clarke walked out of the closet with a sense of accomplishment and a massive horniness situation. Lexa, on the other hand, was struggling even more in these tight pants. How was she supposed to teach all day with a hard-on? The long t-shirt covered most of it, but no doubt some student would see it. She really needed to get rid of the situation in her pants.  _ I’m not going to jack off in Clarke’s house; that’s just disrespectful. I wonder if there is another way. _ Lexa looked around for some type of solution, but couldn’t find one. I guess she was just going to have to go throughout the day with a hard-on. She walked into the kitchen where she found Clarke making her lunch.

“Hey,” Clarke heard her walk into the kitchen. “I made you a sandwich too. I know it’s not the gourmet lunch you’re used to, but I made it.”

Lexa took the lunch bag and placed it on the counter by Clarke. “Thank you.” She enveloped the smaller woman in a hug. 

It had been a while since anyone had made her an actual sandwich. Anya used to make her grilled cheese and tomato soup when she was younger; that was the closest she would get to normal food as a kid. The blonde hugged her back, smelling her familiar laundry detergent on the taller woman.

“You smell like me,” she spoke into Lexa’s shoulder.

“Well, this is your shirt,” Lexa replied.

“Oh, yeah it is.”

They stood there in the kitchen embracing one another. They fit together as a perfect pair. Clarke wanted nothing more than to stand on her tippy toes and kiss the taller woman right on the lips, but she told her to wait until tomorrow.  _ Damn it Clarke, this is the perfect opportunity. _

“You smell good,” the brunette spoke up.

“We smell the same.”

“No no no,” Lexa pretended to sniff the shorter woman’s head. “You smell like vanilla and Clarke.”

“Clarke smells like vanilla,” she asked jokingly.

“Well yeah and like Clarke.”

She laughed at Lexa, “Whatever you say.”

Clarke leaned on Lexa’s chest, “You’re cute.”

She placed her head on top of the shorter woman’s, “You said that already.”

“I know… We should probably get going; I know you probably have class soon.”

The two got ready to leave. Lexa gathered her things and followed Clarke out the door. They both patted Nelson on the head before leaving for the day. Lexa got into her car first since it was parked behind Clarke’s. It was the brunette’s turn to lead the way to work. Clarke followed from a distance as she continued to think about how much she enjoyed standing there in Lexa’s arm. The taller woman was so warm and comfortable and there was this feeling of safety she couldn’t deny… Once they were both to school, they said their goodbyes and walked their separate ways. Clarke walked towards her office; she had some things she wanted to grab before her class. Who else would she find in her office, but Raven Reyes.

“Griffin,” she exclaimed as Clarke walked into the office. “I was wondering when you would show up.”

“I’m here early Reyes,” Clarke replied.

She squinted at the blonde, “You look slightly hung over.”

“Maybe just a little,” she admitted.

“Whyyy,” Raven inquired.

“Lexa came over last night and we both had like half a bottle of wine.”

“She didn’t try to take advantage of you, did she?”

“No, Raven. She actually carried me to bed and then slept on the couch.”

Raven clasped her hands together, “How romantic.”

“Not that I’m not glad to see you, but why are you here?”

“Oh,” Raven remembered. “I was asking what the plan for later was.”   
“Before I drive over to Starbucks, I’ll text you then come a few minutes later.”

“Okay, gotcha,” the mechanic stood up to leave the office. “See you tonight Clarke.”

The blonde nodded as Raven left her office. She couldn’t decide if she wanted today to go quickly or slowly. There was no avoiding this evening. She was going to finally break up with Finn. Clarke needed to stay strong and not give in to his tactics. One of her biggest fears was that he was going to make a scene in front of everyone at Starbucks. Clarke really didn’t put it past him to make a huge scene. When Finn didn’t get what he wanted, he tended to make a scene about it- even if it was a public place.  _ Having Raven there should help; she won’t let anything happen to me… _

Granted, Clarke shouldn’t feel this way. She shouldn’t have to fear for her safety; especially when this individual was still technically her boyfriend. Had she ever felt safe with him? Probably not. There had been a slight bliss to their relationship at first,  _ slight. _ Did she care about him? In some ways, I guess she did. But, he didn’t deserve to keep her locked down any longer. Clarke wanted to be free; she wanted to be free with Lexa. She wanted to feel her lips against her’s. She wanted to grind against the other woman…

Time decided to fly by as Clarke finished up her last class of the day. Finn, of course, texted her to make sure the plans were still good. Clarke responded shortly and quickly saying she’d be to Starbucks in a few minutes. She texted Raven telling her she would be leaving any minute now. The blonde tried to breathe in and out. There was no denying that she was nervous, but this needed to be done. She parked her car next to Raven’s and got out. Finn sat at a table by himself sipping a venti coffee-  _ like he needs caffeine. _ He saw Clarke walk in and motioned to her. She waved back and pointed to the line saying she’d get a drink first then sit down.  _ Breathe Clarke, breathe. _ She nonchalantly looked around, trying to spot Raven. The mechanic sat near the opposite window with a newspaper covering her face. Clarke knew it was her because of the outfit she was wearing earlier. 

She grabbed her simple iced coffee and went to sit down near Finn. He sat cross legged sipping his coffee. Clarke had to be the first to speak.

“So how are you,” she asked.

“ _How am I_ ," he began. "That’s an understatement."


	9. Watchful Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small warning:
> 
> There is a bit of abusive dialogue and small actions in the first bit. Towards the end of this chapter, there is also a bit on gender and pronouns.
> 
> For anyone who may be triggered, I apologize. While the bits may not be entirely intense, I thought a small warning may be appreciated.
> 
> Read on!  
> -Quaz

“So how are you,” she asked.

“How am I,” he began. “That’s an understatement.”

“It was just a question Finn…”

“Maybe I should be the one asking the questions; like what the hell is wrong with you?”

“What do you mean what’s wrong with me? You’re the one who calls just to yell at me.”

He crossed his arms over his chest, “Maybe you deserve it or you need to hear it or both.”

“I don’t need any of that,” Clarke spoke lowly.

“What was that,” he pestered. “I couldn’t hear you.”

She raised her voice a little, “I don’t need any of that.”

“Oh please,” he snarked. “We all know you need a big strong man to take care of you. So, let’s stop this silly fighting and go have some makeup sex.”

“No,” Clarke replied tensing up.

“That wasn’t a question,” Finn spoke. “It was a statement. Now let’s go.” He stood up to leave.

“No,” she said again remaining seated.

Raven poked her head up at the standing male. She put the newspaper down to watch the scene play out and see if she needed to intervene. No one noticed a particular brunette had parked her car outside and was on her way in. Lexa knew Clarke would be here with Finn. She didn’t have it in herself to stay away from the blonde. _What if he tries to hurt her?_ Lexa couldn’t fathom what Finn would do.

“ _No?_ Get up Clarke, we’re leaving,” he said to her once more.

“No Finn. What don’t you understand? I’m breaking up with you. I want you out of my life. You wasted some of the best years of it and now I’m done,” Clarke finally spit out.

“You’re what,” he inched closer to her. “You can’t do that.”

Raven was ready to strike at any moment and Lexa was just about to walk through the door.

“I can and I will,” Clarke seethed back.

Finn grabbed her wrists, “I won’t fucking let you.”

“Get off of me Finn!”

“I know you love me,” he yelled into her face, gripping her wrists.

“Not anymore, you narcissistic asshole!” Clarke attempted to fight back.

Finn raised his hand to strike Clarke across the face, “You dumb bitch.”

Lexa immediately saw the scene when she walked in. The mechanic stood up, about to pounce. But before Raven could walk over to Clarke’s rescue, the taller brunette took three steps and was over to the scene. She pushed Finn’s chest with both hands, detaching him fully from the blonde.

“She said get off of her,” Lexa growled.

“Who the fuck are you,” he spat into Lexa’s face. They were both about the same height, around 5’10, but she could easily overpower the dumb male.

“It doesn’t matter. Now I suggest you leave this place before I remove you from it permanently.”

Finn scoffed then picked up his drink to leave. “You’ll regret this Clarke,” he spoke on his way out. “I’m the best thing that ever happened to your boring life.”

“Leave,” Lexa barked at the man as he skirted out of the coffee shop. She turned to Clarke and cupped her face softly. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” she replied still shaken up.

Lexa was frantic, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes. I’m sure,” Clarke nodded.

“Let’s get out of here.”

The blonde nodded again, agreeing. Lexa took the blonde’s hand gently and escorted her out. Raven watched from a distance, unsure of who this mysterious figure was. From afar, the tall brunette looked terrifying; she could only imagine how she looked up close. Lexa opened up her car door and helped Clarke slide into the passenger seat.

“My car,” Clarke spoke up.

“I’ll have it taken care of, don’t worry about it. I’m getting you away from here before that psycho comes back,” the brunette told her.

“Okay, okay.”

Lexa started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. She was headed in a direction that Clarke didn’t know; _it must be to her house_. The brunette reached over and put her hand on Clarke’s thigh. She wanted the blonde to know she was safe with her. Clarke put her hand on top the driver’s and gripped it. The drive was relatively quiet except for the hum of the car and the low music playing in the background. The two’s hands stayed together the whole time.

Lexa pulled into a long driveway after turning onto a private road. She slowed her car down as they approached a three car garage separate from the rest of the house. Clarke’s mouth dropped at the size of the garage on its own. The brunette clicked something on the roof of the car and the garage opened. Two other cars sat, waiting to come to life, in the garage too. One was a navy blue Porsche Carrera that happened to be a convertible too. The other was a four door charcoal gray jeep. The blonde’s mouth dropped again at the sight of the expensive cars.

“Gifts from my sister and parents,” Lexa told Clarke’s amazement.

“They really know how to give gifts,” she replied.

“I would’ve been happy with a new watch or even a candle, but they like to over do it,” Lexa chuckled.

“I can tell,” the blonde agreed.

Lexa turned off the engine and got out to help Clarke. She opened the passenger door and extended her hand that the blonde gladly took. Clarke was guided up to a door on the side of Lexa’s house. The house was  two stories and gray with windows every where; it looked like a modern masterpiece. Lexa opened the door for Clarke to step in. Saying the blonde was amazed would be saying the least.

“This is beautiful,” she told Lexa.

“Thank you,” she replied. “My friend Echo has a knack for interior design and spending money. This is all her work.”

Clarke looked all around, “I love it.”

“It is pretty nice,” Lexa agreed looking around. “Come with me.” She extended her hand again. Clarke took it and followed her once more.

They walked through the house that looked like it should be out of Forbes magazine. Clarke just wanted to walk around and explore the house herself, but the brunette was leading her somewhere. The two walked up a staircase to what Clarke guessed was Lexa’s room, but the doors were shut. Lexa let go of Clarke’s hand and opened up the double doors. Inside laid a king size bed covered in a dark violet bed spread with coordinating pillows. There must have been half a dozen doors within this room alone. _Where do all these doors lead to?_ Lexa walked into room expecting Clarke to follow and she did after trying to take in the entire room.  

“This is my room,” Lexa broke the silence. “You’re welcome to stay here for the night.”

“I would love to,” Clarke nodded. “Can I wash up?”

“Of course, follow me.”

The brunette walked towards another set of double doors- behind it stood the master bath. There was a stand alone shower, a whirlpool bathtub situated near windows overlooking God knows what, the normal sink and toilet, and an additional urinal. Without asking, Lexa walked over and began a bath. She poured some oil in and the water began to form bubbles and smell like vanilla- one of Clarke’s favorites. Within minutes, the tub was filled.

“Thank you,” the blonde told her admirer.

“Of course. I need to wash up too, but I’ll wait.”

“Oh please,” Lexa tapped her shoulder. “Just wait until I’m in the bath.”

Lexa blushed, “If you insist.”

“I do.”

Clarke pushed her out of the room to quickly change. She stripped then stepped into the tub; it was a lot deeper than she anticipated. The blonde sunk into it, placing her head on the pillow at the end.

“Okay, you’re good,” she called to Lexa.

The brunette walked back in sweat pants and her sports bra; she had changed out of Clarke’s clothes.

“Hi,” the blonde smiled.

“Hi Clarke,” she replied.

“You’re cute.”

Lexa laughed, “You’re cuter.”

“Am not.”

“Are too,” the brunette egged on.

“Join me.”

“What,” Lexa questioned.

“Get in here with me. There’s more than enough room,” the blonde explained.

“I don’t know Clarke…”

“Please, I want you to.”

What did Lexa have to lose? Would Clarke be so shallow that she’d be scared away by a slight difference in anatomy? She didn’t seem unsettled up to this point, and Lexa knew Clarke had to know. Still, the brunette debated it. Did she want to get into the bath with Clarke? _Of course!_ Lexa stood and thought for a moment.

“Are you sure?”

Clarke nodded expectantly.

“Okay, close your eyes while I change.”

The blonde closed her eyes and placed her hands over them. She sat there in the bath waiting for Lexa to join her. Clarke couldn’t believe this was actually happening. The Dr. Woods was about to join her in a bubble bath; she tried to contain her excitement. She heard a plop of water near her and toes accidentally graze against her.

“You can open up your eyes now,” Lexa told her.

Clarke opened her eyes and across from sat a nude brunette. Lexa’s hair was up in a loose bun to keep it from getting wet. The blonde could see from the collar bones up. The tan skin looked even more delicious wet with vanilla. Lexa sinked into the tub up to her neck and exhaled. She very rarely used to bathtub unless she was beyond stressed and needed to soak.

“I will admit, this is nice,” Lexa breathed.

“It really is…” she replied admiring the view in front of her.

“What’s on your mind Clarke?”

“I just wanted to thank you for earlier. I’m glad you showed up and stopped him from doing… whatever he was going to do. Raven was there too, but you got to me first.”

“You don’t need to thank me. I was just keeping you safe,” Lexa told her.

“Still… thank you. I’m so glad to bed rid of him. He was poisonous to me.”

“But you stayed with him for a long time it seems?”

“I did…”

“Why,” the brunette asked.

“I never really thought about that. I guess because it became my norm after a while. My mom liked him, but my dad never did. He only wanted me to be happy and could tell I wasn’t with Finn. I think I stayed with him for so long for other people- not myself,” Clarke explained.

Lexa scooted a little closer, “I’m so sorry Clarke.”

“It’s okay, he’s out of my life now.”

The two sat in the tub silently for a few moments, enjoying the way the hot water made the tension in their muscles slip away. Clarke sat up a little, teetering on the edge of being fully exposed to Lexa. She pulled her hair back, revealing her neck that was begging to be bit. Lexa’s shaft twitched at the sight of the smaller woman almost exposing herself. She had no idea how much self control she had left…

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” Lexa began. “But you are so sexy.”

Clarke blushed and laughed, “I am not.”

“Yes you are,” she continued. “Have you seen yourself? I’m trying to stay on this side of the tub because I respect you as a woman and I believe in having self control.”

The blonde decided to inch closer to Lexa, “What would happen if I moved to your side of the tub?”

Lexa swallowed, “Clarke.”

“What would happen…”

The art professor moved closer to Lexa as lines move on a painting. She put her hands on either side of Lexa who was still seated on the opposite end of the tub. Lexa could feel herself getting harder from the growing anticipation. Her breath was quick. Yet, the brunette sat still, allowing Clarke to come closer. What was she supposed to tell Clarke? More like, how would she tell Clarke their anatomy differed.

“Clarke,” she said again. “Can I tell you something?”

The blonde sat beside Lexa and turned towards her, “Of course.”

She wasn’t sure how to put it- she didn’t know how to put it, “I-uh. My parts don’t line up with the rest of my body.”

Clarke wasn’t surprised at all and accepted Lexa immediately, “I know. And that’s perfectly okay.”

She faced the blonde, “Really?”

“Of course. We’re all unique and special,” she caressed Lexa’s cheek. “I would never take that away from you.”

“Thank you,” she placed her hand over Clarke’s.

“What do you prefer to go by?”

Lexa was puzzled, “What do you mean?”

“Your pronouns. Which ones do you prefer?”

The brunette had never thought about this before. She never really knew this type of thing was flexible. Her family always accepted her regardless of what was in her pants; she never considered this before. Telling other people about her penis was always tricky though. Should she change pronouns? Should she keep what she has? Should she give herself time to see?

“I’ve never really thought about it before,” Lexa explained.

“That’s okay too.”

“I’m going to say she and they for now,” the brunette laid out.

“Then she and they it is,” Clarke smiled. “If they change at anytime, please don’t be afraid to tell me. Gender is fluid regardless of what is or isn’t in your pants and what other people think. You can be whoever and whatever you want. I will accept you no matter what.”

Lexa tilted her head onto Clarke’s shoulder, “Thank you.” _What a relief that was._

“Can I tell you something now?” Lexa nodded. “I think I like you, I think I have liked you.”

“I think I like you too,” Lexa replied.

 

The grandfather clock, that Clarke assumed was downstairs, chimed twelve times. Neither realized how much time had passed.

 

“It’s tomorrow already, amazing how time flies,” Clarke added.

“Can I kiss you?”

The blonde nodded at Lexa’s question. Clarke moved and straddled the brunette in the bath. She cupped the art professor’s face and connected their lips. The kiss was soft and sweet as Clarke sucked on Lexa’s bottom lip, careful not to get carried away too quickly. The brunette held the bottom of Clarke’s back, steadying her in the tub. She sucked Clarke’s top lip back. Lexa pulled away, not wanting Clarke to think she was taking advantage of her.

  
“Only one kiss,” the blonde whined in a questioning tone.


	10. Highlighting Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there friends. Thank you all for being patient. While this chapter is a lot shorter than others, I really wanted to highlight the intimacy of the scene I created. I hope you all enjoy and appreciate this moment.
> 
> -Quaz

“Whining won’t get you very far Dr. Griffin,” Lexa replied.

“What will then,” Clarke smirked back. 

She pretended to ponder, “Hmmm… ask me when we’re out of the bath.”

“I can’t kiss you in the bath?”

“No you can, but I prefer to actually hold you while I’m doing it,” Lexa explained. 

 

Both women quickly rinsed off then stepped out of the tub, facing different ways; neither was ready to expose themselves to the other. While both of them wanted desperately to see the other, there was a silent agreement to wait a few moments longer. Afterall, neither one of them were going anywhere. Lexa put back on her sweatpants and sports bra, but Clarke stood there wrapped up in an oversized towel.

 

“I don’t have any clothes,” the blonde told her. 

 

Lexa debated giving her clothes at all, but decided it was probably the best idea. She walked out of the bathroom motioning the blonde to follow her. They walked into a closet, hidden behind one of the many doors. Everything was organized by color and season and style and Clarke couldn’t wrap her head around it. The brunette grabbed a pair of shorts and t-shirt for the blonde to sleep in. The shorts fit Clarke’s bum snuggly; she was much curvier than the brunette. The t-shirt was too long and came halfway down her thighs. Lexa made it obvious this time when she looked the blonde up and down.

 

“What,” Clarke questioned.

“You look beautiful,” Lexa told her.

“Oh hush,” she blushed. “Where am I sleeping?”

“Well, I was thinking my bed and I would just take one of the guest rooms.”

“You don’t need to do that, it’s your room.”

“It’s okay Clarke.”

“Stay here with me please,” the blonde pleaded.

“Is that what you want?”

 

Clarke nodded and they walked back into the main bedroom. Lexa pulled back the blankets to her bed and climbed in; the blonde did likewise on the other side. They laid a feet apart at first, waiting for the other one to give in first. Eventually, Clarke decided to speak up.

 

“Can I scoot over, do you mind?”

“Not at all,” Lexa replied happily.

 

The blonde turned on her side facing away from Lexa. She moved her body next to the longer woman’s. Being this close to Clarke, Lexa could smell the oils from the bath on her clearly. The blonde melted her body into the taller frame. She sighed and relaxed, embracing this unknown sense of security. How could a woman she barely knew make her feel this safe? It didn’t make sense to either, yet no one complained. 

 

“Is this okay,” she asked the taller woman.

“Yes,” the brunette assured Clarke.

 

Lexa’s body was stiff for a moment before she let herself melt into Clarke’s as well. The warmth coming from the smaller woman was immense. It wasn’t just a temperature, but a type of unspoken assurance. The type of unspoken assurance that was so loud that Lexa’s house workers could hear it and Clarke hadn’t even see them. Her house crew had seen a difference in their boss this past week and now they understood the cause. This mysterious blonde with a bubbly attitude and curvaceous figure had changed the person they worked for; they weren’t complaining though- Lexa became more pleasant and nicer each day.

 

The blonde was already beginning to drift to sleep. She hadn’t felt this comfortable sleeping, or sleeping with a person, in so long. Clarke didn’t remember the last time she’d slept next to a person who wasn’t trying to have sex with her right away.  _ Not that I’d tell Lexa no… _ Still, she felt this sense of peace that was almost new for her. The way Lexa’s body felt behind her was indescribable. All she wanted was to be enveloped by the woman behind her. 

 

Somehow reading Clarke from behind, Lexa knew what she wanted. The brunette wrapped one arm around Clarke, moving the blonde even closer to her. The sudden movement shocked the sleepy blonde, but she immediately relaxed in Lexa’s arms. Neither knew what the other wanted, but in this moment- they only wanted one another. Clarke hoped she would be enough for this successful lawyer. She could tell how much of a high end life she was used to living; would she be enough? The blonde removed the doubts from her mind for now and decided to enjoy the moment given to her.

 

Lexa inhaled the smell of Clarke and breathed deeply. How could someone in her own clothes not only look better than her, but also smell better? The brunette was dumbfounded. Laying in front of her was the most precious person she had ever met; what was she to do? Neither knew what the other wanted, but in this moment- they only wanted one another. The taller moved back the blonde hair from Clarke’s neck and kissed the back of it.

 

The kiss was soft and barely there. Clarke wanted another. She moved her head slightly, potentially opening it up for more kisses. Lexa placed another an inch away from the last. This kiss was a little more prominent, the kind you give when you want someone to feel you; to feel that you are there- right there. Not wanting to get carried away, she placed one on the back of Clarke’s head.

 

“You can keep kissing me,” Clarke spoke up.

“They’ll be time for that later, but right now you need sleep,” Lexa told the anxious blonde.

The blonde gave in, “Okay.” 

  
Clarke shifted her body once more, ensuring she was as close as possible to Lexa. While neither was sure what the other one wanted, both wanted to wake up next to the other. 


	11. It Only Gets Harder From Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Here is a normal, longer length chapter. Thanks so much for being patient. I recently reposted an older fic of mine called "Make Me, Make You". The fic is a few years old, but still has some nice content. I originally posted it to fanfiction.net ,but thought some users on here might want to read it as well. SO, if you're interested in an in-show fic, please check it out! Over all, thanks so much for reading and continue to share the love!
> 
> -Quaz

It seemed to be a pattern that Clarke woke up before Lexa. Both women had shifted in their sleep; the brunette’s back was now to Clarke. The smaller woman crept up behind the longer frame and positioned herself behind it. She laid there and looked at the sleeping lawyer. Lexa snored slightly in her sleep, but it wasn’t enough to wake Clarke up in the middle of the night. She kept her eyes on the sleeping woman next to her.

Clarke traced her fingertips over the exposed arm. Just as she anticipated, the skin was soft and flawless. She moved up to her hair and ran her fingers through it gently, careful not to wake up the sleeping beauty. Her hair was soft and thick, as Clarke imagined. She had this masculine scent about her that the blonde couldn’t help but be drawn too. It smelled of revitalization and assurance, and Clarke wanted every ounce of it. She would pay any amount to keep this woman next to her. Lexa shifted and sleepily turned over to see Clarke leaning on her elbow staring back at her. 

“Hi,” Clarke smiled.

Lexa stretched, “Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?”

“Actually really well. How did you?”

“Very well too,” she laid on her back with her hands behind her head, inviting Clarke to lay on her chest. “You should come here.”

The blonde took the invitation and laid her head on Lexa’s chest. She wrapped her arm around the side of the larger woman and sighed. This was soon to be her happy place; she was sure of it. Lexa ran her fingers through Clarke’s hair and rubbed her back all the way down. She reached under the blonde’s shirt, aching for her skin. The brunette rubbed her hand over the back once more, enjoying the soft skin. She kissed the top of Clarke’s head. How were these two so comfortable with one another so quickly? They fit together like ying and yang; Lexa, being the dark, and Clarke, being the light. They were the perfect pieces yet even the most perfect pieces has its own imperfections. 

“Tonight is the party at Raven’s place, if you still want to go,” Clarke spoke from Lexa’s chest. 

“I would love to go. We can take my car. What time do you have to teach today?”

“I don’t normally go in on Friday’s. My classes are Monday through Thursday. I usually work from home today or I go into reorganize things in my office or classroom.”

“Aren’t you lucky,” Lexa smirked. “I have one class today, but cancelling it seems like a better option.”

“Don’t cancel it,” Clarke told her.

“But lying here with you sounds so much better,” she whined back.

“Lexa,” the blonde tried to be stern.

“ _ Clarke _ ,” she clicked the  _ k _ . “It’s my class.”

“I’ll be here when you get back,” Clarke turned over on her back and reasoned.

Lexa shifted her body and laid on Clarke’s chest- now this, she could get used to.

“Okay, fine. But I’m making the class shorter so I can come back here and see you,” Lexa gave in.

“There’s just one problem: I don’t have my car or any clothes.”

Lexa kissed Clarke’s neck while lying on her, “I can take care of that, but I don’t want you leaving just yet. Stay here until I get back then we’ll get ready and leave for Raven’s together, especially since you know how to get to her house.”

“Okay, okay,” Clarke agreed. “I’m hungry. Do you have any food in this mansion?”

“I might,” Lexa laughed. “What are you in the mood for?”

“Surprise me,” she grinned back.

Lexa got up from Clarke’s chest and pressed a button below a speaker. “Damien, could you please make chocolate chip waffles, one pot of black coffee and another that’s caramel- sweetened and creamed. Put some fresh blueberries on the side too please. Thank you.”

Clarke sat there and politely listened to Lexa speak into the wall. She couldn’t tell if the brunette was actually talking to someone or just being silly until a thick English accent replied through the wall.

“Right away Ms. Woods,” the voice said.

“Also Damien,” Lexa continued. “We’re going to need to find Ms. Griffin some clothes to wear and such. Once I leave for work, show her to the blue room. Thank you.”

“Yes ma’am,” he replied immediately. 

“Who was that,” Clarke asked after the conversation was over.

“Damien, he works for my family. He helps to manage my house and such,” Lexa explained.

“Is it just him?”

The brunette turned a little red, “No, there’s a few more. But you won’t see them unless you have to so don’t worry.”

Clarke moved a strand of hair away from her face, “You don’t have to be embarrassed Lex, it’s okay.”

“Okay, okay. Did you want to freshen up?”

“I think I’m going to wait until after I eat breakfast. I’m bound to spill something on myself or get crumbs everywhere,” Clarke snorted.

“You’re adorable,” she kissed the blonde’s forehead. “Well, I’m going to get ready because I actually have work today.”

“Someone sounds jealous,” the blonde teased.

Lexa leaned into Clarke’s face, “If you’re not nice to me, I’m going to make you shower with me.”

“Maybe I should be more mean then,” she leaned in and met Lexa’s face.

“That’s it!”

Lexa jumped from the bed and scooped up the smaller woman.

“Lexa,” the blonde yelled. “Put me down!”

The brunette carried her into the bathroom bridal style, “Sorry, no can do sweetheart!”

Lexa placed her on the tile, pinned up against the glass of the shower, and softly kissed Clarke’s lips. The blonde pulled on the brunette’s hips, pushing Lexa into her more. She wanted to be as close to this woman as physically possible. Lexa pulled at the seams of Clarke’s shirt. The blonde raised her arms and the shirt came off instantly. Lexa’s sweatpants quickly became hard for her to wear at the sight of Clarke’s bare chest. The blonde pulled at Lexa’s tight sports bra- she wanted it gone and thrown away far from here. She lifted up her arms and the bra was immediately gone. Lexa pressed her chest against Clarke, pressing everything she had against the smaller woman. She kissed her lips hard and wet, as her teeth moved Clarke’s bottom lip between them. 

Neither cared about morning breath, they just wanted to taste the other. They  _ desperately _ wanted to taste the other. Clarke could feel something lower poking against her, begging to be noticed. She moved one hand off of Lexa’s back and grabbed the other woman’s center, feeling the member that could only get harder from here. 

“Mmmm,” Lexa breathed into Clarke’s ear. “How can you do that and expect me to be okay?”

“I didn’t say I was expecting you to be okay Dr. Woods,” Clarke whispered back.

The lawyer glanced at the clock on the wall; she needed to shower and leave soon. “I need to shower,” she told Clarke.

“Don’t go,” she whined back.

“You’re the one that told me to go teach,” Lexa antagonized.

“Fine, fine,” the blonde crossed her arms over her bare chest. 

Lexa kissed the smaller woman’s forehead, “You are so beautiful and sexy, but I need to get ready. I will be back and then we will get ready for Raven’s party.”

“Okay, okay,” Clarke moped. 

“Go downstairs and eat. I will come see you before I leave.”

She kissed the woman’s cheek again before Clarke left to walk down the steps. Before the blonde walked down, she threw her shirt back on. She wasn’t entirely sure where to go, but followed the smell of fresh coffee. Clarke walked into the elegant kitchen. The room was floor to ceiling of modern perfection. A short wide man stood at the counter, finishing up the waffles. Clarke’s stomach growled at the smell of the cooking batter.

“Good morning Ms. Griffin,” the short man spoke with his back to Clarke.

“Good morning,” Clarke replied.

“My name is Damien. If you need anything at all, please don’t hesitate to ask,” he told her. 

“Thank you Damien.”

“Your waffles are ready. Would you like anything else to drink besides coffee?”

He placed two waffles and blueberries on a plate and set it on the extended granite island near a bar stool. Clarke sat down quietly and looked at the food and poured cup of coffee already sitting there.

“Uh-uh,” she tried to get out.

He smiled at her uneasiness, “I will leave you to your breakfast Ms. Griffin.”

“You can stay,” Clarke got out. “Having someone to eat with is always nice.”

“Yes ma’am,” he replied. “Is the coffee to your liking?”

She grabbed the hot mug and sipped it, “Wow! It’s actually perfect Thank you.”

“My pleasure. Did you sleep okay?”

The blonde smiled at the small intimate conversation, “Actually really well, thank you. Where did you learn to cook?” Clarke was interested in the small English man.

“I went to culinary school in London. They taught us a bit of everything,” Damien explained.

Clarke bit into the waffle, but continued talking, “Wow, England! What’s that like?”

He chuckled at the woman’s curiosity, “Normally chilly and rarely sunny, but pleasant in its own way. Where are you from Ms. Griffin?”

She swallowed another bite, “Oh, I’ve been around Arcadia my whole life, but mostly the Polis area too. I’ve always wanted to travel, but the more you talk about England the less I want to go there.”

Damien laughed with the smaller woman’s joke, “Right you are! Well, finish up now and I will help you get ready. I’m going to wash the dishes, but feel free to talk to me or just enjoy the morning.”

“Thank you again,” the blonde told him.

He nodded and walked to the sink to begin the easy part of his job. The small burly man felt bad leaving parts of his life out to the blonde, but if she stuck around long enough- she would clearly see. Clarke sat quietly, slowing eating and drinking her coffee.

Lexa on the other hand had finally stepped into the shower. The brunette stood under the dual shower heads, rinsing. She was so hard that it started to hurt her. All she wanted was to fuck Clarke, senselessly- over and over- until neither of them could move. She wanted to give it to the blonde like no other person has before. Lexa placed her forehead on the wall of the shower; this woman was going to kill her. Her erection almost had her at full length. If only her mind would stop thinking about Clarke… standing there… pressed up against the shower… topless… braless…  _ That’s fucking it _ , Lexa thought giving into her adolescent desires.

She took the nearby shampoo and spewed some out into the palm of her hand; Lexa didn’t care what it was. She rubbed it between her hands, creating some bubbles. The brunette moved her hand to her shaft and stroked. She started off slow, imaging Clarke in the shower with her… water cascading down her fair skin… Lexa bit her lip at just the thought of watching the woman shower. The speed of strokes began to increase as she started to imagine more and more of Clarke… teasing her in the shower… washing her breasts as if that was the main reason to shower…

“Ugh, fuck,” Lexa spoke aloud.

The strokes became faster and faster until Lexa only focused on the tip of her dick. She needed to finish and get ready for work.  _ But Clarke _ … The brunette imagined rubbing up against Clarke’s round ass as they showered together. She could hear Clarke moaning how close she was… Two more strokes and Lexa came onto the shower floor. The cum quickly washed down the drain. The brunette was still hard; she needed another round- she needed Clarke.  _ This is just going to have to do for now _ … Lexa finished washing and rinsed. She turned off the shower and dried off quickly before getting dressed. Her clothes for the day were already laying out; the maroon suit with a simple white button up and gray tie. The professor hurriedly got dressed and walked down the steps with her messenger bag across her chest. Clarke was still sitting at the counter, sipping coffee and smiling.

She looked up at the lawyer and grinned, “Well hello.”

“Hi there,” Lexa kissed her cheek. “I have to head out, but I will see you later.”

“Your lunch and coffee, Ms. Woods,” Damien spoke moving away from the sink. He handed her the necessities.

“Thank you Damien. Please make sure you help Ms. Griffin with anything she needs.”

“Of course,” he replied. 

“You didn’t eat breakfast Lexa,” Clarke spoke up.

“I know, but I need to head out. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can come back.”

“Still,” the blonde persisted. 

“I’ll eat some fruit once I get to campus okay?”

Clarke finally agreed, “Okay.”

Lexa wrapped up the smaller woman, that was still in her pajamas, into a tight hug and kissed her forehead and lips, “I will see you later. Stay out of trouble.”

With one more kiss, the lawyer was out the door. Clarke could hear the garage door open and an expensive engine roaring to life. She heard the car pull away and the garage door close. The blonde finished the rest of her coffee without spilling it on herself somehow.

“Finished,” Damien asked.

“Yes, thank you.”

He took her dishes and placed them in the sink to do later.

Damien motioned towards Clarke, “Follow me Ms. Griffin.”

He led her back up the steps to a different room. This is what she assumed to be the blue room. Everything in the room was a shade of blue, light to dark. The room went anywhere from sky blue to royal blue to a navy. She was in awe. Damien opened a door inside the room; Clarke assumed it must be the closet. Inside the room was various women’s clothes; who they belonged to, Clarke had no idea. But she wasn’t going to question this entire collection of clothes. 

Damien cut her thought bubble in half, “Take what you need. If the pieces don’t fit you properly, I can alter them for you. I suggest you pick something comfortable for now and also something later for the party you and Ms. Woods are attending.”

“Yes, of course. Thank you Damien.”

“You’re very welcome Ms. Griffin. I will leave you to it. There is another full bathroom in this room so feel free to use that one. If you need anything, just call for me or press the call button on the wall.”

The small man bowed his head and moved out of the room. Clarke was left with her thoughts and the large closet. She looked through the articles of clothing; they were organized similarly to Lexa’s closet. The blonde grabbed some sweatpants and a t-shirt to relax in after showering. She didn’t know what to wear for later. Maybe Damien or Lexa could help her with that, but that could wait until later- she needed to shower. 

The bathroom in this room was similar to Lexa’s too, but the tile and marble was mostly all white with small specks of light grays and blues. Clarke seriously needed to meet the person who designed all of this; it was incredible. The shower was again stand alone from the bath tub. She stripped and turned on the nozzle. The blonde stood under the shower head, washing her morning scent off. There was still a good deal of moisture between her legs from earlier that morning. How Lexa turned her on so easily, so quickly, dumbfounded her still. Clarke thought she had calmed herself down until she saw Lexa leaving for work in that suit… The blonde could tell she still had a hard-on…

_ I just want her _ , Clarke thought as she rinsed her hair out.  _ Like so bad _ …

The blonde reached between her legs and felt the wetness. She was still so wet from earlier and now- now, she even more wet. Clarke exposed her clit and moved her fingertips to it, rubbing it in slow circles. The blonde exhaled at its sensitivity and ache for someone else’s fingertips. She wanted Lexa to be the one touching her like this. There was no doubt in her mind that Lexa’s fingers would surpass her own ability. 

The circles on her clit became faster and harder, and suddenly standing in the shower become more of a chore rather than a lazy activity. She could feel her legs slowly giving out as she reached her climax. The image in her mind was Lexa, only Lexa- inside of her, hitting every spot just right.

“Ah-ah-ahhh,” Clarke cried out in the shower.

The wetness ran down her inner thighs until she stood under the shower, rinsing it down the drain. How much longer could be go without begging Lexa to fuck her? Clarke knew she wasn’t going to last long. The woman continuously unknowingly tortured her daily and the blonde only wanted more. She wanted the kind of torture that would keep her up at night and make her sore in the morning. She wanted Lexa.

Clarke turned off the shower and dried off. She needed to keep her mind occupied while Lexa was gone or else she’d sit here and touch herself the whole time. She quickly got dressed and walked back to the closet to try and decide on an outfit for tonight. Clarke shot a quick text to Raven to ask her what to wear, but the mechanic called her back in return.

“Griffin,” she yelled through the phone. “What’s up!”

“I’m trying to decide what to wear to your house tonight,” Clarke explained.

“Hmmm,” she thought. “Well, since you’re bringing this mystery professor, probably something sexy. I’ll tell the gang it’s a classy dinner party so they all dress up.”

“Okay, okay. There’s just one problem: I’m currently at Lexa’s house and what I’m looking at isn’t my closet.”

“I’m sure you’ll find something. I’ve got to go, but I’ll see tonight! Love you girl.”

“Love you too,” Clarke clicked end on the phone.

She really had no idea what to wear. There was too many options and it was overwhelming. Clarke decided to take advantage of Damien’s offer. She pressed the call button on the wall and his voice came through saying he’d be up in a moment. The blonde sat on the bed and waited. Within a minute, he walked through the doorway.

“What can I help you with Ms. Griffin,” he asked.

“I have no idea what to wear tonight,” Clarke panicked slightly.

He smiled at her, “There’s plenty of options. Come, let us look.”

The two walked back into the closet like before.

“Now,” he began. “What color are you going for? You will look nice in anything and I’m sure Ms. Woods will match you as well.” 

“Hmmm,” Clarke looked through the color coated dresses. She pulled out a dark violet dress. “What about this?”

“Excellent choice. It’s last season’s Dolce and Gabbana. Try it on.” 

Damien turned around and allowed the woman to strip and change. Clarke slid the dress over her body and asked the man to turn around. He held his chin between his fingertips and looked the woman up and down.

Damien finally spoke, “It fits you very nicely Ms. Griffin. If you don’t mind, I’m going to make some slight alterations to it, but after that- it will more magnificent than it already does.” He turned back around to let her change again.

There was something about this man Clarke couldn’t quite put her finger on, “Thank you so much.”  
She quickly changed and threw her comfortable clothes back on. Clarke handed the dress to Damien and followed him down the stairs. He sat at the long dining room table and began pinning the dress in different places to make alterations. The blonde wandered to the back door and looked out the double doors. In the backyard sat an in ground pool and hot tub; this woman really had it all. Clarke opened up the doors and went to recline on a chair by the pool. The weather wasn’t too bad right now, so she sat comfortably in her sweat pants and t-shirt. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the fresh air and sunlight. Now, all she had to do was wait until Lexa was back from work. 


	12. Waiting at Home

“That’s it for today,” Lexa spoke to her class. “Feel free to leave after you’ve finished your quiz. Have a great weekend.”

Chairs were pushed in and feed shuffled towards the exit. With all the students gone, Lexa’s work week was finally finished. She sat at her desk and quickly graded the quizzes. She learned quickly from Clarke that she didn’t need to be as crazy when grading things. This was an undergraduate class, not an elite law school. The woman’s phone buzzed with a text message. It was from Anya. Without reading it entirely, she decided to call her sister. The phone rang twice then she picked up.

“Hey Lex, I was just about to call you,” Anya spoke through the phone.

“What’s up,” Lexa asked.

“I miss you kid, stop by the dealership in Polis today after you’re done work.”

The brunette couldn’t keep putting off her sister, “Of course, I’ll stop by for a little.I can’t stay too long because I’m going to this dinner party thing with Clarke.”

“Oh?”

“I’ll tell you more about it when I see you. I’m leaving in like two minutes. I’ll see you in a few.”

“See you in a few.”

They both hung up and Lexa got her things together to leave for the dealership. She walked out to her car and threw her things into the passenger seat before leaving. Lexa headed towards one of her sister’s many dealership. These weren’t just any dealerships- they were Woods’s Dealerships. The Woods family prided themselves on selling the most luxurious cars possible with a few exception of used luxury cars and some different, spiced up models of normal cars. Anya had founded the dealership chain with the help of their parents. Their parents helped to start up the company, but Anya took the lead very quickly.

Lexa pulled into the dealership and parked her Porsche in the visitor’s parking lot. Anya walked out to greet her.

She hugged her younger sister tightly, “The Porsche today, huh?”

“I wanted something fast,” Lexa grinned.

“You always do,” Anya laughed. “Come inside, I made us some coffee.”

The two women walked into the dealership. Lexa glanced at the models inside the dealership. The newest Porsche’s, Lamborghini's, Mercede’s, and more were all available. They walked up the steps to Anya’s office. The walls to every office were glass; Anya liked to see what was going on at all times. Her office was the only once that had shades over the glass that could be lowered. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust her employees, this just made it easier to manage everything. She left the shades up when Lexa and her walked into the office. Anya sat behind her desk and Lexa reclined on the couch in the office, grabbing the cup of coffee on the nearby table.

“So, a dinner party,” Anya spoke sipping her own coffee.

“Yes, with like all her friends. Is it bad I’m nervous?”

“ _ The  _ Lexa Woods is nervous? Maybe that is bad,” the older woman teased.

“Stop Anya, this isn’t funny,” Lexa scolded.

“You’re right… this is hilarious! Why are you nervous Lex? You’ve given presentations in front of hundreds and probably thousands of people before. What makes this so different?”

“These people are Clarke’s friends. What if they don’t like me,” the brunette psyched herself out.

“Oh please, people like you before meeting you- which is stupid in my opinion. I wouldn’t like you before I met you,” Anya continued to tease.

“I’m your sister! You have to like me.”

The oldest laughed out loud, “I don’t have to do anything.” Lexa frowned at that statement. “Lex, honey, I’m kidding- okay? You have nothing to worry about. Her friends will like you. Just be yourself.”

“I didn’t know how to make pasta Anya.”

Her sister was confused, “What does that have to do with anything?”

Lexa sat up on the couch, “I didn’t know how to make pasta. I was over Clarke’s and I didn’t know how to make pasta.”

“I’m still failing to see what that has to do with anything Lexa,” she folded her arms across her chest. 

“What if they don’t like me because I can’t cook pasta,” Lexa whispered.

“You’re ridiculous Alexandria, stop it,” she laughed.

“Shut up,” the lawyer bit back.

“Everything will be fine, okay? I know it will be. Where is Clarke right now?” Lexa was silent. “Where is she right now?”

“... At my house.”

“Oh my gosh,” Anya roared with laughter. “You are way too much. Wait, she doesn’t have clothes at your house does she?”

“Nope,” Lexa grinned.

“You bitch, you told Damien to take her to the blue room didn’t you?” Anya looked betrayed.

It was Lexa’s turn to laugh, “Indeed, I did.”

“Those are my clothes Lexa!”

“You never wear them!”

“So?! They’re all last seasons, but I like to wear them from time to time,” Anya reasoned.

“Oh please,” Lexa looked at her watch. “I need to get going. Sorry I couldn’t stay long.”

“No, no it’s fine. Go run to your princess.”

She hugged her sister before leaving, “I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay, okay. Have fun tonight.” 

Lexa hugged her sister one more time before leaving the office and exiting the dealership. She looked at the cars again when walking out. Man, she wanted a new one so bad. Still, Lexa got into her Porsche without buying a new car. Why did she only have self control when it came to car shopping? That was a lie, Lexa normally never had self control when car shopping. If it wasn’t for Clarke waiting for her at her house, she would’ve spent at least two hours or more test driving cars. Lexa glanced away from the expensive cars and moved towards the exit. 

She started her car and headed towards home, towards Clarke. She wondered what that beauty was up to. Lexa spoke into her car’s voice command and sent a Clarke text telling her she was heading back to the house. The blonde responded quickly saying she missed her and couldn’t wait to see her. The lawyer missed the other woman tremendously despite only being gone for a few hours. She smiled to herself on the drive home, imaging what the blonde was doing at her house.

~~

Clarke moved inside to the table where Damien had been seated for a little while now. He was still messing around with the dress Clarke was going to wear tonight. There were still some pins poking out of the dress, waiting to be altered. The burly man sat in the chair with a tape measure around his neck.

“Ah, Clarke,” he looked up. “Come, I need to measure you.”

Clarke smiled and walked towards the man. She extended her arms as he measured her bust, rib cage, and waist. Damien had guessed the measurement, but he wanted to double check to insure the dress fit perfectly. He knew Lexa would be looking forward to seeing this beautiful woman later tonight. 

“One more thing,” Damien spoke as he fully measured the height of Clarke. “Five, five- as I imagined. I wanted to double check so I don’t make the dress too short.”

Clarke sat on a chair near Damien’s, “Thanks so much. Where did you learn to sew?”

“My mother taught,” he explained. “She believed I should have practical skills on top of normal education.”

“She sounds wonderful,” the blonde continued.

“She is a wonderful woman,” Damien agreed.

“Does she live in England still?”

“Sadly, yes.” Damien continued to sew and unsew the dress.

“It sounds like you miss her. You should go visit.”

He half smiled at the woman, “Maybe one day.”

The two heard the garage door open and a car door shut. The garage door creaked shut and the side door to the house opened. Lexa walked in with her sunglasses on still, this season Tom Ford’s: Jacob Sunglasses. Clarke’s mouth opened slightly in amazement at the woman in front of her. The brunette shut the door behind her and took her sunglasses off. She smiled at the blonde sitting at the table in sweats still.

“Hi,” Lexa spoke shuffling towards the table. She kissed Clarke on the top of her head. “How are you?”

“Better now,” Clarke leaned back in the chair and looked up to Lexa.

“The evening is approaching, we should get ready soon,” she told her. Lexa glanced at Damien, “Are you finishing up, Damien?”

“Yes ma’am,” he replied. “A few more stitches and I will be finished.”

The two waited a few moments until Damien handed Clarke the altered garment. Off her body, it looked the same as before- but on her body would be a totally different story. Lexa intertwined her fingers with Clarke’s and walked up the steps to her bedroom, hand in hand. Once up to the room, Lexa removed her suit jacket and unbuttoned her white button up, leaving it on and open. She slid off her slacks and fell onto the bed, back first. Clarke stood at the end of the bed and watched the woman, licking her lips a little too much. Lexa sat up and moved to the edge of the bed and looked back at Clarke. She wrapped her arms under the smaller woman’s bum and pulled her in for a hug.

“How are you,” Lexa spoke into Clarke’s stomach.

Clarke ran her fingers through Lexa’s hair and giggled, “You already asked me that.”

“Fine, how are you now,” she asked again.

“Still better.”

Lexa still held the woman, but looked up at her, “Why are you so beautiful?”

“I’m literally just wearing sweatpants,” Clarke laughed.

The brunette scoffed, “So? That doesn’t mean anything.”

“Well, why are you so gorgeous then,” the blonde teased back.

“I’m literally just wearing underwear and a shirt,” she mocked the smaller woman.

“Oh hush,” the smaller woman grinned.

“Is that an invitation?”

Clarke couldn’t even get out a response- only a groan as Lexa lifted her shirt up and kissed her stomach, nibbling with her teeth just enough. The blonde intertwined her fingers with Lexa’s hair, holding the woman’s head there. Lexa gripped Clarke’s hips and continued kissing up her stomach. The standing woman removed her shirt, allowing Lexa more room to kiss. Lexa shook off her button up and sat there in her sports bra and underwear. She wrapped her arms around the back of Clarke’s soft skin and pulled the woman on top of her, falling back onto the bed.

“Mmmm,” was all Clarke could get out as Lexa licked from her neck to her earlobe, sucking softly.

Lexa’s voice was husky, “What is it baby?”

Clarke listened to Lexa, but didn’t answer her. She groaned in response to the husky voice, full of sexual frustration. The blonde could listen to this voice all day and night. She lowered herself on Lexa’s lap, sitting on her fully. Lexa put her hands behind her head and simply looked at the woman she’d become so infatuated with, so quickly. 

Clarke sat there and tilted her head, “What is it?”

“You’re just so beautiful and so sexy,” Lexa told her.

“So are you.”

The brunette sat up with blonde still on her lap and cupped her face. Both women leaned in at the same time and their lips met. Clarke ached to kiss Lexa since this morning. She spent the whole day thinking about Lexa and her lips and everything else too… The taller woman wrapped her arms around Clarke and quickly flipped her over. The smaller woman laid on her back, breathing heavy with anticipation.

Lexa laid herself between Clarke’s legs and grinded into her. With only her boxer briefs on, the blonde could basically feel everything going on in Lexa’s pants. The brunette pushed down again, harder and slower. She wanted the woman below her to beg, beg to be fucked. Clarke exhaled sharply with each grind into her center; she wanted Lexa. The blonde struggled to pull her sweatpants down, so Lexa took them off for her. Clarke laid on Lexa’s bed with nothing but her bra and underwear on. Her fair skin reflected off the dark sheets. 

The brunette lowered her head to Clarke’s neck and begin kissing and kissing. The scent of Clarke put her into a type of trance that no other woman had before. She pulled Clarke’s hair back from behind her head, exposing more of the blonde’s flesh. Lexa bit her pulse point, sucking enough to make it look red and irritated. Clarke’s jaw hung open, moans escaping at every kiss. The brunette groaned at the sight of Clarke struggling to lay still.

“The party,” Clarke managed to get out.

“What if we just stay here,” Lexa replied now kissing her chest softly.

The blonde tried to catch her breath, “Trust me, I’d much rather stay here. But I told Raven we both would be showing up.”

“Okay, okay. We should wash up then.”

Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek before sitting up and heading towards the bathroom. The blonde followed her in, wanting to wash her face and fix her now messy hair. The brunette washed her face, fixed her eyebrows and hair, and brushed her teeth. 

“Lex, I don’t have any of my stuff here,” Clarke spoke up. Lexa pulled out a drawer with all the necessities from deodorant to high end makeup. “Oh.”

Clarke pulled out what she needed and went from there. From the bedroom, Lexa examined the dress Clarke would be wearing. She had just the perfect shirt to match the shade of violet; her and Anya had to match a little while back for a family function. The brunette decide on her khaki suit to make her shirt, and more importantly, Clarke pop. She wanted everyone’s attention on the beautiful blonde.  Lexa walked into her closet and took out what she needed. She slipped on her slacks and watched Clarke through the open bathroom the door. The blonde was steadily applying makeup. Pants half way up, the lawyer stopped and smiled.

“You don’t need makeup Clarke. You are so beautiful without it,” she spoke up.

Clarke looked away from the mirror and smiled, “Oh please.”

She went back to working on her face. Lexa took the shirt off the hanger and slipped it on. She left a few buttons undone to grab Clarke’s attention while at the party. The blazer laid on the bed still; Lexa was waiting to put it on until they left. Clarke walked out of the bathroom, face full of makeup. The blonde had created a look that matched her dress perfectly.

“You really are an artist,” Lexa told her.

“I try,” Clarke winked.

She turned her back to Lexa, who sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her. Clarke carefully took off her bra, careful not to mess up her look or hair. Lexa sat there and stared so hard at the bare back. The blonde took off her underwear, sliding them down her legs agonizingly slow. She knew exactly what she was doing to the brunette and wanted to enjoy every second of it. Lexa could feel herself growing harder, as if that was even possible to do around Clarke. 

With her back turned to Lexa, she spoke, “Could you hand me my dress please?”

Lexa swallowed, “Mhm.”

The brunette handed the dress to the art professor. Clarke stepped into and slowly pulled it up. The thought of her not wearing bra or underwear the entire night was going to deeply haunt Lexa. 

“Can you zip me up please,” Clarke asked again.

Lexa stood up once more, “Of course.”

She zipped up the zipper all way and waited for Clarke to turn around. It was like slow motion, Clarke turned around and her hair swayed along with her too. She smirked at the open mouthed brunette.

“You look amazing,” the struggling lawyer spoke.

Clarke glanced up and down at Lexa, “So do you.”

“Why are you so sexy?”

“Why are  _ you  _ so sexy?” Clarke pulled the brunette in by her waist.

“We need to leave now or we won’t be leaving at all,” Lexa tried to get out.

“You’re right baby,” the blonde kissed the taller woman’s neck softly. “We should head out.”

The blonde reluctantly detached herself from the taller woman and backed away towards the exit of the bedroom, insinuating to follow her. Lexa slowly followed her out of the bedroom. Down by the door to leave, Damien held up a pair of shoes in each hand- a pair for Lexa and a pair for Clarke.

“You might need these,” he grinned at the women.

“Thank you,” they both spoke.

Lexa slipped on the dark brown loafers from Damien and Clarke stepped into the heels he provided for her.

“Stay safe now,” he spoke as they walked out of the door. “Those two are going to kill each other,” Damien said to himself. 

Lexa decided on taking the Jeep. She didn’t want Clarke’s friend to think she was too pretentious right away. Although, the four door Jeep was not going to fool anyone. The brunette helped Clarke into the Jeep, ensuring she got in safely. With Clarke in, Lexa walked around and pulled herself up into the Jeep.

“This thing is huge,” Clarke exclaimed. Lexa laughed at the comment. “That’s not what I meant! ... Well, I mean.”

“Thank you,” Lexa replied. “It’s one of my favorites.”

“I love how you say one of your favorites,” Clarke giggled slightly.

“You should see my brother’s collection. So where are we headed to?”

Clarke put Raven’s address into the GPS and they were off. Lexa placed her hand on Clarke’s thigh the whole ride, only moving it to shift and turn. Next on the agenda was meeting Clarke’s friends.


	13. The Dinner Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, as we finally draw closer to what we've all been waiting for.
> 
> -Quaz

Raven had everything set up at her house and ready to go. The dinner party wasn’t entirely huge, just their immediate friends. Lincoln and Octavia showed up early to help set up, of course. Bellamy and his fiancé, Gina, showed up a few moments ago. Everyone greeted one another as they came in with a hug. Monty and Jasper showed up last. They gathered around the small appetizers Raven prepared before everyone showed up.

“Where’s Clarke,” Octavia asked Raven.

“She should be here soon,” Raven replied. “She’s bringing someone with her too.”

“Not Finn again, I can’t stand that guy,” Bellamy complained.

“I don’t think it’s going to be Finn,” Raven trailed off.

“Well then who,” Monty questioned.

Raven shrugged her shoulders, pretending she hadn’t put the pieces together. A few more minutes passed before the group heard a loud engine outside of the house. A four door jeep with off-roading tires, pulled up to Raven’s house and parked near a curb. A tall brunette woman got out of the car first and walked around to the passenger side. She opened the door and slowly a blonde stepped out of the car, hand in hand with the unknown brunette. Everyone’s mouth, except Bellamy’s, dropped open slightly. Why was Clarke arriving in a jeep with this unknown person? The brunette shut the door behind Clarke and extended her arm for the blonde to hold while she walked. They walked up to the front door and knocked, waiting for Raven to answer.

The mechanic swung the front door open, “Well hello.”

Clarke widely smiled back at her, “Hi.”

“Come in, come in.”

Raven moved away from the doorway, allowing the two to step in. Heads turned as the pair walked into the house. Lexa couldn’t tell if the looks were accepting, surprised, or disgusted. Gina was the first to introduce herself.

She gave Lexa a quick hug, “Hi, I’m Gina. It’s so nice to meet you.”

“Hi,” the brunette said. “I’m Lexa Woods, it’s nice to meet you too.”

Everyone took turns introducing themselves to the new individual. Once introductions were out of the way, Raven pulled the lasagna out of the oven she’d made earlier. The group of friends was going to eat on the back yard patio. It was a nice night out, with no clouds in the sky and stars everywhere. Lexa sat down next to Clarke at the long table outside. The blonde put her hand on Lexa’s thigh, telling her everything was going to be okay. Lexa exhaled a little, trying to breathe. She wanted to impress Clarke’s friends, but not talk too much or scare them or make them think she’s a rich asshole or anything.  _ Breathe Lexa _ , she spoke to herself. She squeezed Clarke’s hand under the table, trying to regain her confidence.

“So what do you do,” Lincoln spoke from across the table.

“I went to law school and was a lawyer for a little while, but I went back to school to teach. So now, I’m a professor,” Lexa told him.

“So you’re good with law then,” he asked again.

“I am,” the brunette replied.

“My landscaping company could really use someone like you. We’re working on trying to get a new office, but having some difficulty. If you could review are case, that’d be awesome.”

“Gladly,” Lexa smiled at his kindness. Lincoln was one of her favorites so far. He had a sense of warmth around him that made her feel welcomed. 

Octavia spoke to the new individual next, “How did you and Clarke meet?”

The blonde’s ears perked up at the sound of her name and she looked to Lexa as she spoke, “Well, I actually got kind of lost trying to find the main campus, where I teach now. I ended up walking into Clarke’s classroom and we kind of went from there. I saw her,” she glanced over at the blonde who was smiling at her and listening. “And I knew I needed to see her again. So, I made some stupid excuse to come back and keep seeing her. I couldn’t stay away.”

“She wanted me to give her a tour of campus,” Clarke giggled. “But we went to coffee instead.”

“Lexa also stood up to Finn when Clarke broke up with him,” Raven added. “I was there- I saw the whole thing.”

“What the hell,” Bellamy almost stood up from his seat. “What did he do?”

“Nothing,” Clarke glanced away from the table.

It was Lexa’s turn to place her hand on Clarke’s leg, “He was very disrespectful, but I took care of it. He’s a very small man.”

“Thank you,” Bellamy said, relieved.

“Really, thank you,” Gina spoke again. “None of us liked Finn.”

“He wasn’t good for Clarke,” Jasper spoke after sipping his drink. “He’s not good for anyone.”

“I intend to be much better,” Lexa’s voice lowered.

“You already are,” Clarke looked at her. 

“Alright lovebirds,” Raven spoke up. “Everyone dig in! I worked my ass off on this meal!”

Conversations subsided for a little as everyone dug into the lasagna. Raven’s hard work paid off, everyone loved the meal. All the boys had at least two servings of the meal; no one could get enough. With the pan cleared, dinner was finally over. Bellamy started the bonfire in the backyard for everyone to sit around. Monty and Jasper pulled up extra chairs for everyone. Octavia grabbed a bottle of wine and some plastic glasses to take outside. She asked who wanted some and poured accordingly. The group of friends gathered around the fire. Lexa sound down on a large padded chair first. Clarke followed her lead and sat on her lap, cross legged. The brunette swallowed, remembering the blonde wasn’t wearing any underwear. She was trying her best to keep her dick down and away from Clarke’s ass, but she kept shifting- attempting to get comfortable on the other woman’s lap. Yet, the only thing Clarke was attempting to do was give Lexa a hard on. She knew the woman below her would be struggling and she wanted to exploit it entirely. 

Lexa wrapped an arm around Clarke, placing a hand on her lap. The blonde took the hand in hers and squeezed it. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the calm night. The smell of the fire and wine created the perfect atmosphere. Clarke wasn’t the only one sitting on someone else’s lap. Octavia placed herself onto Lincoln’s and Gina to Bellamy’s. All the couples were beyond cute and happy with their significant other. But what were Clarke and Lexa? Were they dating? Were the exclusive? Neither women knew just yet, but they knew they were each other’s. 

“So rant to us,” Raven began. “I want to hear about the week. Lexa, since you’re the newest, you go first.”

“Uh,” she spoke up. “Well, I had my first classes this week. I think I scared all my students. I gave them a quiz the first class, but I’ve relaxed a little.”

“What a bitch move,” Raven laughed. “What about you Griffin, how was your week?”

“A little too exciting,” Clarke giggled back. She looked at Lexa, “But good- really good.”

Bellamy spoke up next, “My classes were normal, nothing crazy, sadly.”

“Everything is as good as it can be at the hospital,” Gina spoke- she was a nurse at a children’s hospital.

Lincoln went next, “It was a good week, minus the bank and such being idiots. We really need this new office for expansion, but it’s taking a while.”

“Work has been normal for me too,” Octavia told everyone. She worked at a MMA studio, training young men and women to be fighters and sometimes even self defense.

“Monty and Jasper,” Raven asked.

“You know, the usual,” Jasper grinned. He was the drug dealer friend who didn’t really do much except, well, deal and smoke.

“Things at the lab are hectic, but I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Monty told the group. He was the leading chemical engineer in the area. 

Small conversations carried on between the group. They all said more about their week and how they were so glad it was over and the weekend was here. Octavia whispered something inaudible in Lincoln’s ear and he grinned. Those two decided it was time for them to head home, to do goodness knows what. Jasper and Monty were the next to turn in and head home. Jasper had a long day of doing nothing and Monty was exhausted from lab work. This left the mechanic with four other guests.

“Where’s your bathroom,” Lexa spoke up, needing to give herself a pep talk.

“Down at the hall and to the left,” Raven told her.

“Thank you.”

The brunette stood up and walked through the back door into the house.

Bellamy began to stand up, “I’m going to go talk to her.”

“Bell,” Gina and Clarke spoke in unison.

“I just want to talk to her,” he opened the back door again and walked down the hallway. 

He stood outside of the bathroom door and waited for the woman to finish up. Lexa looked in the mirror and gave herself a pep talk, telling herself she could do this. She was Lexa Woods, damn it- she could do this! Lexa washed her hands one more time and left the bathroom. She was greeted with Bellamy Blake leaning against a nearby wall.

“Hey,” he spoke to her. “I just wanted to talk to you one on one.”

“Of course,” Lexa swallowed, trying to remain calm. “What’s on your mind?”

“It’s just,” Bellamy folded his arms over his chest. “She’s been through a lot. I know everyone has, but Clarke is different. She’s special.”

“She is special,” the brunette agreed.

“I’m just worried, you can see that right? I always worry about my friends. I worry everyday that Raven will end up with some idiot and Monty with someone who will take advantage of him.”

“I would never take advantage of Clarke.”

“I hope not. Look, I want what’s best for Clarke and if that’s you- then I’m happy for her. Just be careful, please. She’s important to me.”

“Of course,” Lexa nodded.

“That’s all I really wanted to say,” he shrugged his shoulders. “I just wanted to let you know that I’m happy for the both of you- just be careful.”

“I will be,” she ensured him.

“Good.”

They walked back to the patio with one another. Their partners sat their, legs crossed and armed folded. Gina arched an eyebrow at Bellamy, saying he’d be in trouble later for sure. Clarke, however, had a smirk on her face. She bit her bottom lip as Lexa made eye contact with her. The brunette prayed she wasn’t misinterpreting the signs. 

“We’re leaving Bellamy,” Gina spoke standing up.

He grabbed his jacket from the chair, “Yes dear.”

Gina hugged the brunette again, “It was so nice to meet you. I hope we get to see you again. I’m sorry my fiancé can’t control himself.”

“I can too,” Bellamy defended himself.

Gina took his hand and escorted him out, “Come on.”

“What a shit show,” Raven laughed after the back door shut.

“They’re getting married,” Clarke asked no one and laughed at her statement. “They’re going to kill one another.”

“Oh please,” Raven finished her glass of wine. “They love each other. Bellamy just gets over protective, you know that.”

“I know,” the blonde sighed. “Did you want to head out too Lex?”

“It’s up to you,” the brunette smiled.

Clarke had other things on her mind at the moment, “Yeah we should probably head out; I’m starting to get tired.”

The two women stood up and headed to the front door. They hugged Raven and thanked her for everything before walking back to the Jeep. As usual, Lexa helped Clarke climb into the Jeep. Once in, the blonde took her heels off and put them on the floor by her seat. She sat there and watched as the driver pulled away from the curve.

“Can we go somewhere,” Clarke asked.

“Of course, but I thought you were tired.”

“I lied,” Clarke grinned. “I just wanted to be alone with you.”

“Oh,” Lexa smiled back. “Where do you want to go?”

“I’ll tell you where to turn.” 

After about ten minutes of giving instructions, they arrived at a small clearing. It was tucked away from everything, secluded in the best way. There were rocks everywhere, lining the shore to what Lexa assumed was a small beach- it was too dark to see everything. Lexa turned the car off and pulled the key out of the ignition. The moon was now the only light the two could see.

“What is this place,” Lexa asked.

“It’s just a little beach. I used to come here and draw. It was a nice spot to get away from everyone,” the blonde explained.

“Should we get out and walk around?”

“I had other things in mind…”

“What?”

Without precedent, the blonde unbuckled and climbed over the middle to the driver’s side. She sat on Lexa’s lap, straddling her. Clarke’s center was completely bare with no underwear present; she was basically dripping on Lexa’s lap. Lexa moved her hands to the blonde’s back, resting on her dress- still not touching her skin yet. The smaller woman’s chest rest inches away from Lexa’s face. 

“What are you doing Clarke,” Lexa asked, debating her sanity.

“I want you,” Clarke told her.

“What do you want?”

“I want you to fuck me.”

 

That’s all Lexa needed to hear.


	14. Again

“Back seat- now,” Lexa told the blonde.

She climbed across the middle and laid across the large back seat bench. The Jeep had more than enough room for both women. Lexa climbed back into the seat and leaned between Clarke’s legs, kissing her lips. The blonde’s head was pressed up against the quickly fogging window. The brunette gripped her hips and leaned into her more, pressing their centers together. Clarke groaned aloud at the hardness pressed against her. She could directly feel the head on her clit…

The blonde pulled Lexa closer and smashed her lips to the tan neck, driving the other woman crazier. The brunette’s skin tasted faintly of her cologne and sweat. She began to unbutton her shirt and threw it off, landing on the floor by the seats. Clarke laid on her back with her dress hiked up and her face flush red. She watched as the taller woman took her shirt off. The blonde hoped these seats would be easy to clean because she was dripping all over them. She could smell herself from here and so could Lexa. It was slowly driving her crazy. 

“May I,” Lexa asked, positioning her lips between Clarke’s legs.

“Please,” the blonde begged.

The brunette leaned down between the pale legs and kissed the thighs. She licked towards the center, tasting Clarke’s sweet sweat and juices that seeped down her legs. The blonde laid her head back against the window, jaw open with sharp breaths. Lexa took her time, letting herself grow in the process. If she was going to give herself to Clarke, it was going to be fully and hard- so fucking hard. She’s needed this since the first time she saw Clarke.

Lexa lowered herself more, pushing Clarke back by her hips. She lifted the dress up, exposing nothing but pale, bare flesh underneath. The blonde sat soaking wet and ready for the lawyer. It took everything in Lexa to not fuck her right then and there. Instead, she continued to lower her head until she was faced with the blonde’s other lips. Her center gleamed with juice and pulsed for the other woman. The brunette leaned her head to Clarke’s stomach and kissed, slowly getting lower with each. Lexa’s lips were warm and wet, just like the woman below her. 

The art professor was wet beyond compare and all Lexa wanted was her face painted. The lawyer leaned down once more and met her lips to Clarke’s aching center. Her clit was red and erect, begging for attention- Lexa’s attention. She immediately jerked her hips up towards the brunette’s face. The movement was involuntary, occurring without the woman even trying. Clarke needed Lexa to taste her more and _more_. The brunette flattened her tongue and ran it all the way up Clarke’s pussy to her clit.

“Ah,” Clarke’s breath hitched.

“What,” Lexa whispered into her center.

“Keep going- please.”

Lexa flattened her tongue once more and lowered it to the blonde’s center and licked. She tasted like nothing she’d experienced before- it was intoxicating. Still, the clit sat unnoticed, red and erect. The lawyer was doing this on purpose, making the woman beneath her ache for her even more. Although, the brunette’s self control seemed to be slowly draining as she took to the bud in her mouth and sucked. Clarke’s hip rose and fell with the sucking motion. Already, someone paid more attention to her clit than ever before. She needed more.

The brunette popped the clit out of her mouth and swiped up on it with her tongue. The blonde’s body followed whatever action Lexa’s tongue took. She flicked the clit downwards and Clarke’s paralleled, falling with her tongue. The lawyer held the smaller woman’s hip and flicked her clit up and down, ensuring she stayed still as she ate her. Clarke’s hips had a hard time listening as Lexa continued to add more pressure to her clit. She couldn’t believe how wet she was getting, so quickly. Closer and closer, Clarke climbed to the tip of coming. She grabbed the back of Lexa’s head, steading her there as she came all over her face. A new masterpiece was now painted all over the woman’s face. The brunette leaned down and swiped her tongue fully across the center, lapping up every bit of Clarke. Neither could believe how hard the blonde had just came. She lay there breathing heavily, trying to catch up to reality.

“Please fuck me,” Clarke spoke after a minute of catching her breath. 

Lexa undid her pants and threw off her underwear with them. She lined herself up with Clarke’s went center.

“Wait,” she spoke. “Condom.”

She reached in the backseat pocket and pulled out a roll of condoms. Clarke quickly snatched them from her hand and opened one. She unrolled the rubber on Lexa’s hard cock, keeping eye contact with the brunette the whole time. Lexa couldn’t believe the sexiness beneath. She watched as Clarke stroked her all the way up as she filled up the condom with herself.

“You are so sexy,” Lexa told the woman slowly stroking her.

“ _Mmmm_ , you are so sexy,” Clarke replied.

The blonde moved her hand down to feel how wet she was. She was greeted with an immense amount of juices. Lexa took the smaller woman’s hand and sucked on her finger tips, tasting Clarke was once more; she groaned at the taste.

“Are you ready,” Lexa asked once more to make sure the blonde was comfortable.

“Yes,” she nodded. “Just go slow at first- it’s been a while.”

Again, Lexa aligned her dick with Clarke’s warm lips. Before entering her, she wiped some of Clarke’s juice onto her member to make for easy gliding. Now, it was time. She held her member at the base and moved the head towards Clarke’s lips. Lexa slowly slid her head into Clarke, making sure not to hurt the woman. The blonde laid there, silently begging for more. With this sight, Lexa slid the rest of herself into Clarke. The brunette exhaled at the tightness of the blonde’s pussy around her. On the flip slide, the blonde inhaled deeply at the thickness inside of her.

“Dear god,” Clarke spoke.

“What is it? Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes- I’m fine. You’re just huge.”

The lawyer smirked at the comment, knowing she had Clarke all to herself at that very moment. She kneeled between the blonde’s leg and gripped her hips, entering her fully once more. It was soft and slowly at first, but that’s not what either of them wanted. The grip on Clarke’s hips tightened as Lexa’s thrusts quickly became harder. With the limited space in the back seat, this seemed to be one of the best positions at the time. She pulled herself halfway out then rammed her cock back into Clarke, hitting the spongy spot deep inside. Over and over, Lexa plunged herself into the blonde with her main intention of hitting that spot. Clarke’s moans soon became louder and louder matched by Lexa’s strenuous groans of pleasure. She could feel herself reaching her own climax, but needed Clarke to finish first.  

Lexa reached down and began to rub Clarke’s clit in circles with thumb as she pumped in and out of her. This seemed to be recipe for a hard orgasm. Within seconds, the blonde was crying Lexa’s name to anyone listening. The blonde lay there panting and sweaty underneath the brunette. It was now Lexa’s turn. She pulled herself fully out of Clarke and ripped the rubber off, throwing it God knows where. The brunette grabbed her member and stroked near the red and veiny head until she could feel herself reaching the edge too. She stroked and stroked until finally the sight of Clarke in her orgasmic bliss made her come undone.  

She emptied herself fully onto Clarke’s stomach, who laid there silently anticipating the other woman’s finish. The blonde got all she wanted as the white cum glistened from her pale skin. Paying no attention to the substance, Lexa fell onto Clarke’s chest and laid still. It had been a while since she came that hard too. The blonde stroked the brown hair as the other woman caught her breath. She wrapped her arms around Clarke and nestled in her neck to revel at the strong orgasm.

“That was amazing,” Lexa spoke from Clarke’s chest.

“I agree,” the blonde breathed.

“We should do that again.”

“I would like that a lot.” 

Lexa sat up and reached into the trunk behind the back seat. She grabbed a large tan blanket and draped it over them. The brunette laid her head back on Clarke’s chest and kissed it once more.

“Good night,” she spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I know there was much leading up to this event, please keep in mind that sex isn't something that comes naturally the first time to any pair of people. It takes time. It takes time for each individual to learn about their body and their partners. While this may be the first of many encounters of Clarke and Lexa, please understand- in time they will become more comfortable with each other and the scenes will grow to be more erotic, intimate, and more. I hope you stay tuned for more!
> 
> Thank,  
> Quaz


	15. Check That Off The List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is crazy my friends. Here's a short steamy update for your pleasure!

Lexa rose her head from Clarke’s chest and tilted her head, cracking her neck. The taller woman had fallen asleep after she had finished. It seemed both of them spent the night in the back of her Jeep. She was sure glad neither of them had anything to do that day. The brunette looked down at the sleeping blonde. Her mouth hung open the slightest bit as she continued to sleep. Lexa bent back down and kissed her neck, nudging the woman awake.

“Huh-what,” Clarke’s eyes opened up.

“Hey sleepy head,” the brunette smiled back.

“Did we fall asleep in the back of your Jeep?”

“We sure did,” Lexa grinned.

“Ugh,” Clarke cracked her neck. “My neck is killing me.”

“Well, I don’t have anything going on today. You could spend it with me and we could go get massages.”

The blonde’s eyes lit up, “I’ve never gotten a massage before!”

Lexa smiled, “Let’s go get one then.”

The two scooted out of the Jeep to stand up and stretch. They were both sore from spending the night in the back of the Jeep. The massage was much needed. Lexa normally got one every two week at the same place, Miller’s Massage. Her friend, Nathan Miller, from college ran the place and gave her the best deals. However, she was aiming for something different today. Lexa knew the place offered couples massages and that’s just what they needed. In fact, that massage package even included a hot steam shower which both could appreciate right about now. Once on the road, Clarke decided to ask where they were heading.

“So what place are we going to,” the blonde asked.

“One of my friends from college- his name is Miller. Well, his first name is Nathan, but we call him Miller. He owns a massage place not too far from here so I was thinking there. I go there a lot so we may be able to get a deal,” she explained.

Clarke smiled, imaging the intimate experience, “Sounds amazing.”

The drive there was a comfortable quiet with soft music playing in the background. Lexa held Clarke’s thigh as the women drove to the massage studio. Clarke was trying to contain her excitement. She had always wanted a massage, but never wanted to spend the extra money on it; she hoped with Lexa’s discount Clarke could pay for it burden free. Lexa felt the blonde tense up a bit as her mind ran to money.

“What is it Clarke,” she asked.

The blonde smiled nervously, “I never got a massage before because I was worried about how much it costs, but with your discount I should be able to pay for mine easily.”

“Oh Clarke,” the brunette chuckled. “You’re not paying for it sweetie.”

“What,” she asked confused.

“I’m paying for it- my treat.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive. I want you to enjoy this as much as possible,” she explained.

Clarke leaned over and kissed the driver’s cheek, “Thank you so much Lexa. You really are the best.”

The rest of the drive was short and quick. Lexa parked behind the studio in the staff lot where Miller liked her to park. He knew how expensive her cars were and wanted to keep them away from street traffic. Lexa hopped down from the Jeep and went to help Clarke out. She extended her hand the blonde graciously took and stepped down from the Jeep. Clarke had only ever heard of this massage studio. It was known for excellence service at an expensive price. But she wasn’t going to think about that right now- she was going to enjoy this. Afterall, Lexa was treating her to such an experience. The brunette held the door open for the smaller woman as she walked into the front desk. Bryan, Miller’s long time partner, sat at the front desk. He stood up when he saw Lexa walking in behind Clarke.

“Lexa,” he greeted excitedly. “Welcome back! And who’s this lovely lady?” He gestured towards Clarke.

“This is Clarke,” Lexa spoke.

The blonde extended her hand, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m Bryan,” he shook her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He turned to Lexa. “So what can we do for you today?”

“I’m thinking a couple’s massage. What do you recommend,” she replied.

“I was thinking that too,” he answered. “I’ll put you ladies in for a two hour one. Jasmine and Jason okay as the masseuses?” 

Lexa nodded, “Perfect.”

The two women went and sat on a couch to wait to be called back. Before their masseuses called them back, Miller appeared from a back room.

“Lexa,” he greeted her with open arms. “Welcome back. How are you?”

“I’m very well Miller- thank you. This is Clarke,” the brunette explained.

Miller kissed Clarke’s hand, “Nathan Miller- it is a pleasure to meet you.”

“You too,” Clarke giggled at the gesture.

“You two are signed up for the two hour couple’s- let’s throw in some extra stuff just for you Lexa Woods,” Miller winked. “Come with me.”

They followed Miller to a back room. The room was a comfortable temperature and smelled clean. On the wall hung two robes and an abundance of white towels. 

“Now my friends,” Miller began. “You two are to start with a steam shower then work your way to the massage the finish with a facial and nail touching up! Jasmine and Jason are going to take care of you once you’re down showering.”

“Thank you so much,” Clarke spoke up.

“Of course! Don’t have too much fun now,” he winked again at them before walking away.

Clarke looked around the room- it was amazingly decorated, but simple. The towels and robes hung from the wall. There were small cloth bins expected to hold garments that were taken off. Lexa soon began to slip out of her clothes and Clarke followed suit. She watched as the taller woman slid out of her garments. How was she so sexy all the time? They each put their own clothes in separate bins, not wanting to mix them up. Finally naked, both women slipped into a robe. Lexa extended her hand for Clarke to take. The blonde happily took it as the brunette led her to the shower. They both made sure to grab a towel before leaving the small room. 

The shower was unlike anything Clarke had ever seen. The shower must have taken up half of the room and could fit up to four people in it. They removed their robes and stepped into the glass doored shower. Lexa turned the faucet on the red and waited for the hot water to flow. She turned another faucet and soon water rained down from the ceiling in the shower. 

“This is amazing,” Clarke said aloud.

“Isn’t it? I really opens up your pores,” Lexa agreed. “Can I kiss you? It’ll be like kissing in the rain.”

The blonde smiled, “Of course.”

The taller woman gripped the hips of the shorter woman and pulled her closer. Their wet naked skin pressed up against each other. Lexa leaned down as Clarke leaned her neck back anticipating the kiss. The blonde was taken off guard as the brunette kissed the base of her neck instead of her lips. Lexa wanted to taste Clarke’s sweet skin. The steam was infused with black currant vanilla, creating a sensual ambiance. The moisture on her skin was her own mixture. Lexa moved tongue along the blonde’s neck up to her earlobe and sucked softly. 

“Kiss me,” Clarke spoke impatiently.

The blonde grabbed the back of Lexa’s neck and pulled her in for a sloppy kiss. It was full of tongue and hot water. The water only made the kissing hotter. Clarke could feel her body heating up as she continued to aggressively kiss Lexa. The brunette grew increasingly harder as the two continued to kiss. Her member poked Clarke in the stomach without a second thought. The blonde grabbed Lexa’s hardness and stroked it. Her hand easily slipped up and down the dick. Lexa breathed heavily at Clarke’s touch. The smaller woman pulled on the cock again.

She moved to her knees and slowly began kissing around Lexa’s hips while stroking the anxious member. The brunette was pressed up against the cold gray granite shower wall. She felt the hairs rise on her skin as Clarke’s lips slowly moved closer to her red tip. The blonde finally wrapped her lips around the swollen head. Lexa exhaled deeply as Clarke moved her dick down her throat. Clarke moaned as she took the member in her mouth and down her throat. She bobbed her head up and down slowly while glancing up at Lexa. Eye contact is always incredibly hot during sex. 

“Mmm,” Clarke moaned, taking the entire cock down her throat.

“You are so sexy,” Lexa told her.

The blonde took the member out of her mouth, “Fuck me.”

“I don’t have a condom on,” the brunette replied.

“I don’t care. I want you- right here, right now.”

“But Clarke.”

The blonde turned around and pressed her ass on Lexa’s cock, steadying herself with her hands on the glass door. She moved her hips up and down and grinded her bare skin against the member. Lexa gave in all too quickly. She grabbed the blonde’s hips and positioned herself at the dripping entrance. Lexa slid in and moaned at the sensation of being in Clarke without a condom on. She began to slowly thrust herself into Clarke, but was stopped by the blonde. 

Clarke did a new form of push ups against the glass door as she slammed herself up and down on Lexa’s dick. The brunette watched in awe as the blonde bounced up and down all by herself. Clarke stopped for a moment, wanting Lexa to take the lead. The taller woman understood right away it was now her turn to fill the smaller woman. She again took the hips of the blonde and moved herself all the way inside of her. 

Lexa crashed herself all the way into and Clarke and could feel her balls slapping the blonde’s ass as she increased her speed. She was getting closer and closer to climax, but wanted Clarke to come first. Lexa pushed and pushed until she felt Clarke’s walls tighten around her. The blonde let out a cry as she came all over the dick inside of her. Lexa pulled out at the last second and jerked herself once before coming all over Clarke’s back. She stood there and caught her breath. 

Both women could check shower sex off their list. 


	16. Shall The Past Haunt Us?

The two rinsed the come off themselves before getting out of the shower. Now that these two started having sex, it was going to be hard to stop. Perhaps they should talk about it with one another to see what the other’s intentions were. They didn’t have a title or label, but did they need one? Surely they should still talk about  _ them _ . They were two adults after all. That would have to wait until later. Lexa extended her hand to lead Clarke to the massage room.

They were welcomed with a dimly lit room with two long massage tables. The tables were heated so when the customers laid on them, they were comfortable as possible. Clarke laid face down first. Lexa put the towel over the smaller woman’s bum. After, the brunette went over to her table and did the same. She called for the masseuses to come in and begin. Jasmine and Jason appeared quickly. Neither woman could see, but the two smiled as they walked in. It was relieving to finally see Lexa with someone that made her happy. These two had been taking care of Ms. Woods for quite some time now and could simply tell by her body language that something was different. 

“What are we in for today,” Jasmine asked in her velvety voice.

“Ms. Griffin has never had a massage so she will take a full body. However, for me, I would like a focus on shoulders, neck, and back- but my legs can always use some wringing out,” Lexa replied.

“So fulll body for both,” Jason giggled back.

“Yes,” the brunette agreed.

“Very well,” the masseuses replied.

Jasmine and Jason were cousins who had been in the business for many years. They worked well as a team, but also took clients individually. The two were about Lexa’s age and were trainees were the brunette first started coming here. The three had actually grown up together whether anyone wanted to admit it or not; Jasmine and Lexa especially. She liked to pretend her rambunctious years didn’t happen. 

The blonde laid face down, completely relaxed. Clarke couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this calm. Jasmine’s hands wrung out any knot she’d been harboring. Her elbows undid long held tension in the blonde’s back. Even with lying down, Clarke could tell her body felt like noodles. She even began to drift off a little bit as Jasmine began to work the kinks from her neck. With Clarke asleep, the masseuse began speaking to Lexa.

“So when did you two meet,” she asked Lexa.

“Not too long ago,” the brunette replied. “I transferred to a new campus and she was the first thing I saw. After that, I just kept coming back.”

“She’s very pretty and seems sweet,” Jason put in.

“Paws off- both of you,” Lexa laughed.

The masseuses laughed. For once, it seemed Lexa was actually serious about someone. Granted, she had been with Costia for a while before, but anyone with eyes knew the brunette didn’t like her as much as the other did. Lexa didn’t even think of Costia anymore- she barely thought of her before. Her mind was completely taken up by Clarke; there was no room for anything or anyone else. She could only hope that Clarke felt the same way. 

Sadly, the time for their massages was drawing to a close. Jasmine squeezed Clarke’s shoulders a bit to wake up the sleeping beauty. The blonde’s eyes opened and she yawned. She really had fallen asleep.

“Ms. Griffin and Ms. Woods, there are robes hung up that you may put on. Then you are to join us for your finishing facial and nail touch up. Thank you,” Jason spoke before they exited the room.

Clarke sat up after they had left, “I’d rather you give me a finishing facial.”

“Oh stop,” Lexa blushed.

“What,” the blonde ask standing up and walking over to the brunette. She positioned herself between the tan legs. “I would.” 

“Clarke,” Lexa whined, she was getting hard from just the thought of finishing on Clarke’s face. “I don’t know if right now is the best idea.”

The blonde spit a small amount on her hand and stroked the cock pressing into her stomach, “Are you sure about that?”

Lexa looked down and bit her lip at the sight of her dark dick in Clarke’s pale hand.

She swallowed and spoke up, “Yes, I am sure.” Lexa pecked Clarke on lips and stood up. “Now come on- we still have two more things to do.”

Clarke pouted, but followed the leader, “Okay.”

Once they were wrapped in robes they exited to the final room. There, Jasmine and Jason waited once more. Lexa’s hard on was clearly visible under her robe, but no one acknowledged it except Clarke’s imagination. She imagined telling the two workers to leave the room. She imagined kneeling between Lexa and sucking her so hard that the white milky cum would drip from her face. She imagined hopping on top of Lexa because she still hadn’t had enough, and riding her into town. Oh my goodness, she imagined… 

The two women laid back in the chair as the workers catered to them. The facial mixture was placed on their faces and cucumbers covered their eyes from sight. Their hands were massaged and pampered like the rest of their bodies. Both women were receiving the treatment fit for a king and queen. Clarke did have a feeling there was more to Lexa, but she didn’t want to ask right away. Instead she sat there in silent bliss as if she was the celebrity. The two were given clear coats, simple and sleek. Lexa didn’t want anything too feminine- that wasn’t her style. Clarke didn’t know she could even pick a color, so she just went along with the program. 

Jasmine removed the cucumbers from Clarke’s face, “You’re all done Ms. Griffin. We’re going to rinse your facial off then you and Ms. Woods can be on your way.”

“Thank you Jasmine,” Clarke smiled.

The worker cleaned the facial mask off of Clarke’s face, while Jason took off Lexa’s. They sat there for a few more minutes as their pampering came to an end. Clarke didn’t know what else was planned for the day, but she just wanted to spend the whole thing with Lexa. She had quickly grown fond of the other woman; her company, affection, understanding, and so much more. It was mind boggling to think Lexa wasn’t taken. Clarke decided not to think about that.

“You two are finished,” Jason spoke.

The two opened their eyes and felt fully refreshed.

Clarke stood up and shook both of their hands, “Thank you so much. This was an amazing first experience.”

“You’re very welcome,” they spoke.

Clarke left the room and returned to their first room to change back. Lexa hung back, wanting to thank the two herself.

Jasmine pulled her into a hug, “Don’t fuck this one up, please. And keep her safe.”

“Jasmine is right for once,” he pulled Lexa into a hug before she could leave.

“I’m going to try my best. Thanks again you two,” the brunette smiled.

“Just be honest with her Lex,” Jasmine told her.

“I will.”

With that, Lexa left the finishing room and went back to change as well.

_ Some time nine years ago… _

_ It was finally Lexa Woods eighteenth birth. This was the day she had been waiting for. She was finally an adult. She could do anything she want. The entire world was hers. And if the world wasn’t hers- then she sure as hell would make it hers. Her phone was ringing; Kelly Clarkson’s “Since U Been Gone” playing through the tiny speakers. _

_ “Hello,” Lexa answered the phone. It was the twenty five year old she had been doing business with for the past two years. “Can we do earlier than nine tonight? It’s my birthday. No- okay. That’s fine too.”  _

_ Lexa hung up and called the girl she was seeing at the time. _

_ “Jazz, hey, can we do like ten tonight? My parents want me spend time with them too so I told them nine. Is that okay? I don’t want you to be out too late tonight,” she spoke into the phone. _

_ “That’s fine,” Jasmine replied excitedly. She’d been looking forward to this night for such a long time. It was finally Lexa’s birthday. They had so much planned.  _

_ Nine o’clock at night rolled around. Lexa drove to the usual spot she met the mysterious figure at each time. She waited in her car, but no one seemed to be arriving. First 9:15pm passed, then slowly 9:30pm rolled around. There was no sign of anyone- or anything for that matter. The street was totally vacant. The brunette didn’t like the looks of this, but knew she had no choice but to stay. Once the clock hit 9:45pm she texted Jasmine telling her that she was going to be late. _

_ Jasmine looked at the message on the screen. Lexa was rarely late. Something had to be wrong. She grabbed the small hand gun her father taught her how to shoot incase there was an emergency like this. She rushed to grab her keys and wallet before she was out the door. Jasmine revved up the engine and backed out of her driveway. She didn’t know where Lexa was and why, but she was going to find her. The young woman decided to take some back streets- this was a well known short cut to Lexa’s house.  _

_ She began to have a bad feeling as she drove down the street and there was no sign of life. Everything inside of her was telling her to turn back, but she was way too hard headed for that. The stop lights were all blinking yellow… something was not right. She decided to pull over and call Lexa.  _

_ The phone rang and rang until the brunette on the other end picked up, “Jazz I’m sorry. My parents are taking forever.” _

_ “I know you’re not home Lex. Where are you? Are you okay?” _

_ “I swear I’m home baby. Listen to me- stay in your house and don’t leave until I come and get you.” _

_ “Lexa, what is going on?” _

_ There was a screeching of a SUV’s tires down the road. Jasmine heard the tires on the phone and looked up and saw the matching sound. The large black Suburban was coming down the road full speed, heading towards an alley.  _

_ “I need to go, but I’ll call you tonight. I love you.” Lexa hung up. _

_ The Suburban slowed down and turned down the alley and parked. Jasmine quietly exited her car and hid behind it, gun in hand. She heard the doors open and shut; people were exiting the SUV. She couldn’t make out the voices and what they were saying. They were all muffled and it was unclear. Jasmine crept closer to the scene, hoping she’d find Lexa. As she moved closer, the voices became clearer. _

_ “I’m sorry to do this to you on your birthday,” a raspy feminine voice spoke. _

_ “What are you talking about Evelyn? This is just a normal drop off,” another voice replied. Jasmine could tell it was Lexa’s. She was here! _

_ “If it was a normal drop off, I would have shown up on time. But instead, I came an hour later. This wasn’t an easy decision to make, but it had to be done,” sounds of a single gun being cocked is all Jasmine could hear. “I’m sorry it had to come to this Lexa. You really were one of my favorite Woods.” _

_ “Is this about my mother? I swear I can talk to her. We can get you any money you want- I swear!” _

_ “This isn’t about money. It’s about respect, for one. And competition for another. I don’t like competing with your mommy- so I’m going to teach her a lesson,” the woman leader explained. _

_ “Evelyn, please,” Lexa pleaded. “Let’s just talk about this first.” _

_ “I’m done talking.” _

_ The woman dressed in all black pointed her gun towards Lexa, the laser scope aimed on her heart.  _

_ “Is there anything you would like to stay,” the woman attempted to show mercy. “Prayers perhaps.” _

_ This seemed to be Jasmine’s cue. She came running from her hiding spot in the street with her gun aimed towards Evelyn’s men. The adrenaline rushed through her veins as she pulled the trigger, taking down three of the five men with shots to the back of their heads. In the split seconds of distraction, Lexa was able to pull her hand gun from its holster on her ankle. She aimed it at the remaining men and shot to kill. Their brains covered their ground as they hit the asphalt.  _

_ “That’s my girlfriend, you bitch,” Jasmine yelled, gun still loaded and pointed towards the woman dressed in black. _

_ “I didn’t know you had backup,” Evelyn laughed. “The  _ Lexa Woods  _ needs back up from a pretty teenage whore!” _

_ “She’s not a whore,” Lexa yelled back. _

_ In a split second, Evelyn aimed her gun at Jasmine and pulled the trigger. Lexa reacted and pulled her trigger as well, aiming at Evelyn’s gun. The bullet hit Evelyn’s gun shifting the bullet coming from it. The bullet from Evelyn’s gun struck Jasmine in the shoulder, but only grazed it enough to make a small gash. Lexa pulled her trigger again and shot Evelyn straight in the arm. The older woman was now disarmed and vulnerable. The brunette shot the other arm too. Evelyn stood in the street, bleeding from both arms. _

_ Lexa walked up to the criminal and held the gun to Evelyn’s jugular, “I have shown mercy this time. I will not the next time.” She shot Evelyn in the foot. The cracking of the bones resonated through the alley. “That one is for ruining my birthday. Now get the fuck out of here before I change my mind and kill you.” _

_ The bleeding woman swallowed and moved to the SUV, “I will be back Lexa Woods. I will.”  _

_ With that, the woman drove away- never to be seen again in the past nine years. Lexa ran over to Jasmine who was sitting on the ground trying to nurse her wound. _

_ “Baby, are you okay? Where did she get you,” the brunette questioned. _

_ “I’m fine, I’m fine. The bullet grazed my arm. It took some skin with it, but I’ll be okay,” Jasmine replied. _

_ “Where did you get a gun? Where did you learn to shoot? You could’ve been killed Jasmine! Are you nuts?” _

_ “I saved your life!” _

_ “You could have been killed! Do you not understand that?” _

_ “You could have been killed too!” _

_ “But I wasn’t,” Lexa breathed. “Thank you.” _

_ Jasmine exhaled and caressed Lexa’s face, “You’re welcome. Now come on, let’s get you home.” _

_ “You need to go to the hospital,” the brunette insisted. _

_ “I’m fine. You can clean and stitch it up at your house. I’m sure Damien wouldn’t mind.” _

_ “You’re right,” Lexa stood up and offered a hand to her lady. “Let’s get you home. I’ll have someone come get your car.” _

_ The brunette swept Jasmine off her feet and carried her to her car. She placed her in the passenger seat and buckled her up. As the brunette drove home, she prayed this would be the last time her mother’s endeavors caught up with her. She needed to start clean… _

_ Present day… _

Lexa returned to the room and Clarke was already dressed and ready to go.

“Hey cutie,” she kissed Lexa on the cheek. “What else do you have planned for today?”

The brunette was getting dressed and responded, “I’m thinking lunch and some shopping. We’ve been in these clothes way too long.”

“Oh, I can go home and change,” Clarke spoke up.

“Nonsense, I’ll get you something.”

Clarke didn’t want to protest, she just wanted to spend more time with the brunette. Lexa leaned down and kissed the blonde on the forehead before they left the studio. They walked to the Jeep and headed towards the mall. 

Many know the term ‘walls have ears’, but perhaps I should introduce you to the new term ‘surroundings have eyes’. It was obvious to anyone how quickly Clarke became important to Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know many of you are taken aback by this update and Chapter 17. Many of you know that relationships only stay so perfect for so long. There are always outside factors that impact relationships; whether it be money, sex, fame, family, past, etc. Please keep that in mind as I continue to update. I am incorporating some new exciting elements in the upcoming chapters and politely ask for you patience and support. Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> Quaz


	17. It's Okay, You're Okay

The Polaris Mall was always crowded on the weekends. Clarke clung to Lexa’s arm like a small child as they walked around the shopping center. The blonde went to the mall sometimes with Raven or Octavia, but never really bought much. She tried to save her money for when she actually needed it. Lexa, on the other hand, did the exact opposite. If she saw something she wanted- she had to have it. Money was no worry to Lexa and she spent it accordingly.

“What stores do you like,” the brunette asked as they continued their stroll.

“Well, I normally don’t really buy anything from the mall unless there’s a sale. I like online shopping a lot more,” Clarke replied.

“But how will you know if it fits?”

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, “You kind of guess.”

“Oh no no no,” Lexa shook her head. “We’re going to get you some things today.”

“Lexa,” she giggled. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I insist! So where do you like to go? J.Crew, Banana Republic, Saks Fifth Avenue?”

“Try Old Navy or H&M,” Clarke laughed.

“Mmmm,” Lexa pondered. “Come with me!”

The brunette took Clarke’s hand and led her around the mall until they arrived at one of the stores Lexa loved the most. A big black sign with white letters spelled ‘Express’. It hung over the entrance as the women walked in.

“I’ve never been here before,” Clarke told her.

“This is one of my very favorite stores. They have something for everyone,” the brunette exclaimed.

It was obvious the Lexa was excited to be shopping here. Clarke had wondered where her various dress shirts and suits came from. She knew that they all didn’t come from here, but the majority must have. Mannequins around the store mimicked Lexa’s high fashion yet the brunette wore it better, hands down. Clarke looked around at the women's section; they really did have something for everyone.

She picked up a low cut black top and looked at the price tag, “What the hell Lexa? This stuff is expensive.”

The brunette walked over and looked at the price, “That’s actually not that bad and it’s on sale.”

“Still,” the blonde put her hand on her hip.

“Still,” Lexa took the top from Clarke. “I’m buying you two outfits- so choose wisely.”

“Lexa,” she whined.

“Nope, pick out two outfits.”

Clarke narrowed her eyes at the other woman, “Fine.”

The blonde continued to look around; there was so much to see. They had sections that were purely casual, some just for work, and others for a sexy night out. She decided to look at the casual section first. Clarke grabbed a pair of dark tight skinny jeans and a light red v-neck to try on. Lexa watched her from a steady distance, observing the blonde and her actions. She was just breathtaking. Surely Lexa was not the only person captivated by her beauty. In the brunette’s eyes, Clarke lit up the whole room.

She made her way to the sexy night out section. The blonde wanted to pick out a dress that would tempt the lawyer with her. Her clit throbbed just thinking about what Lexa would do to her in a tight dress. Clarke looked through the dresses until she found just the right one. It was a form fitting black dress with a deep V down the chest and back; there was no way Clarke would be able to wear a bra with this outfit- or maybe even underwear. Clarke turned to tell Lexa she was ready to try things on.

“The dressing rooms are back here,” Lexa spoke.

She guided them to a large dressing room that they both stepped into. Lexa shut the door behind them and sat on the stool in the corner of the room. She watched as Clarke  undressed and slid on the clothes she picked. The brunette bit her bottom lip as Clarke slid the tight jeans up her legs and threw the v-neck over her head. She looked at herself in the mirror.

“What do you think,” Clarke asked.

“I like it a lot. It fits you really well,” Lexa smiled.

“Okay, now the dress.”

Clarke took off the clothes once more and hung them up on a different rack for the ones she was planning to get. The blonde did the unexpected and took her bra off. She hung it up with the rest of her clothes. After all, the dress just wouldn’t work with a bra on- the front and back were too low. Lexa sat in awe as she watched the woman before her slip the tight dress on. It fit her curves as if the dress was made especially for her. Clarke looked in the mirror. For the first time in a while, she felt sexy and confident. The blonde could get used to this.

“What do you think,” she asked again.

“Hmm,” Lexa stood up and walked behind Clarke. “I really like it. You look so sexy.”

“Thank you,” Clarke giggled.

Lexa wrapped her long arms around the blonde and gripped Clarke’s hips, pulling her bum into her. She needed to feel closer to her. A small gasp of air escaped from Clarke’s lips at the surprising movement. She was pressed against Lexa in her skin tight dress. The strong tan hands delicately pulled the dress up until Clarke’s center was exposed. Lexa rubbed a slow circle on the smaller woman’s clit.

She leaned down and whispered into Clarke’s ear, “Shhh baby.”

“Lexa,” Clarke whispered back half mad and half erotic.

She melted into the front of the taller woman. Lexa watched Clarke in the mirror as her eyes rolled back slightly with each circle on her clit. The blonde could barely keep herself standing as she came closer and closer to an orgasm. With a few more agonizingly slow circles, the smaller woman came into Lexa’s hand. The brunette felt victorious at the sight of juices in her hand. She licked her hand, not wanting to miss a drop of Clarke.

“I guess we have to get this dress, now don’t we,” the brunette asked.

“Mhmmm,” was all Clarke could muster up as she put back on her own clothes.

Lexa carried the items to the cash register for Clarke. The blonde clung to her arm once more, recovering from an orgasm this time.

“Ah Ms. Woods,” the cashier spoke. “Find everything you were looking for?”

“Indeed, Robert, thank you,” Lexa replied.

Lexa carried the bag to her car and helped Clarke climb into it. The blonde had this glow about her that made the other smile just thinking about it.

“What do you want for lunch,” the brunette asked.

“A nap,” Clarke replied.

“You can’t eat a nap, Clarke,” she giggled back.

“Well,” Clarke picked up Lexa’s hand from her thigh and kissed it. “Nap with me first then we can eat.”

“Fine,” Lexa agreed.

“At my house though.”

The driver smiled, “Of course.”

The drive wasn’t long. Most of it was spent with small chatter about shopping and food. The two had so much to get to know about each other and neither could wait. Clarke wanted to know more about Lexa’s family and earlier years. The brunette wanted just the same. She wanted to hear about Clarke’s mom and even dad. Lexa wasn’t so sure what happened to her father, but she knew in time Clarke would tell her. They both wanted every detail of the other.

Lexa pulled into Clarke’s driveway and turned off the car. She carried the bag from Express in for Clarke. The blonde opened up the door and they walked in. Nelson greeted them with a long strung out meow. It was clear he missed the two.

“Hi honey,” Clarke patted the cat’s head. “Were you good?”

He squeaked a meow back that hopefully meant ‘yes’.

“Where do you want me to put your clothes,” Lexa asked.

“Oh, anywhere in my closet. I’m going to hang them up later,” the blonde explained.

Clarke shut the door behind them and took her shoes off. She walked to her bedroom and stripped down completely and grabbed a big t-shirt from her drawer. Lexa followed her lead and walked into her room. She stripped down to her underwear and bra. Clarke had already climbed into bed and was under the covers. The brunette got under the covers with the other woman. She could feel the warmth coming off of Clarke. The blonde scooted closer and laid her head on Lexa’s chest. Lexa could smell the products from the massage studio from earlier. She stroked Clarke’s hair and ran her fingers through it.

“Wake me up in a few hours,” Clarke spoke from her chest.

“I will,” Lexa replied.

The blonde sat up for just a moment and kissed the brunette on the lips before smiling and laying back down. Lexa went back to stroking Clarke’s hair softly. The brunette closed her eyes, attempting to drift off too. She hadn’t taken a nap in years, but for Clarke she would try. The blonde’s steady breathing was just the lullaby Lexa needed to fall asleep...

_There she stood in that same street again. How did she get here? She didn’t know. Was she eighteen again or an adult this time? How did she get herself in this mess yet again?_

_“Is there anything you would like to stay,” the voice said. “Prayers perhaps.”_

_“Why can’t we talk like adults,” Lexa replied._

_The dream was different this time. She was actually an adult. She was actually grown up. How did she get herself in this mess yet again?_

_“We’ve already talked about this Lexa Woods, many times. I’m done talking,” the figure said back._

_A wild gunman began shooting bullets in the air and towards the scene unfolding. The face was covered back a mask and a hood covered their head. The identity was unknown. The gunman was silent and took down the figures body guards surrounding them. The mysterious savior pointed towards the figure as if they were next, but the figure pointed their own gun. The figure fired their gun and hit the savior in both shoulders, immediately knocking them down. The hood fell off exposing bright blonde hair._

_“No,” Lexa cried out._

_“This isn’t over,” the figure growled before making an escape._

_Lexa rushed over to the mysterious savior and took the mask off. A face all too familiar was underneath the mask._

_“No no no, Clarke- stay with me baby. Stay with me,” the brunette spoke._

_“I’m here, I’m here. I’m just cold and really sleepy.”_

_“Clarke, I need you to stay awake. Clarke!”_

_The blonde drifted into unconsciousness Lexa needed to get her the nearest hospital and fast…_

“Clarke!” Lexa woke up with a pounding heart and sweat across her brow.

A groggy blonde turned over on her side to face Lexa, “Yes?”

The brunette pulled her into herself and kissed her forehead, “You’re okay.”

“Yes, I’m fine dear.”

“I was so worried.”

“Worried? Lexa we’ve been sleeping for the past hour,” Clarke told her looking at the clock.

“I know I know.”

“Hey,” she pushed herself out of Lexa’s grip and moved herself into the position to hold the other woman. “You’re okay baby, you’re okay. I’m right here. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s back and held her tight, “I won’t let anything happen to you. I won’t.”

“Shhh, go back to sleep. I’m right here,” Clarke soothed, rubbing her back.

Lexa closed her eyes, but didn’t attempt to sleep. She just needed to calm down. She breathed in the scent of Clarke’s laundry detergent. It smelled like home. She smelled like home already. Normally, Lexa wouldn’t let herself get attached to people so quickly, but Clarke proved to be a special case. Clarke was special; there was no doubt about it. She elevated herself. Lexa was going to do everything she could to keep her on that throne.


	18. Dinner with Uncle

Lexa woke up to a cold bed in a dimly lit room. It seemed the two had napped longer than either thought, but where was Clarke? She heard a melodious singing coming from the bathroom. The blonde was behind the shower curtain, rinsing off and waking up from the nap. Lexa pulled the curtain and back joined her.

“Good morning sleepy head,” Clarke spoke with head under the water, even though it wasn’t morning.

The brunette wrapped her arms around the back of her, “Hi there.” 

“What are you in the mood to eat?”

Their bodies were pressed up against each other. “Hmm, you.”

Clarke giggled and continued to rinse off. She shifted and allowed Lexa to lather and rinse. The blonde watched as the lanky lawyer cleaned her body. The art professor would never get tired of being up close and personal with this piece of art. 

“Ugh, I just remembered something, “Lexa groaned.

Clarke looked at her concerned, “What is it baby?”

“I’m supposed to get dinner with my Uncle Gustus tonight. Do you mind? I’d rather stay here with you, but I told him I’d meet him for food,” she explained.

“He’s your family babe- of course it’s okay,” Clarke kissed her cheek.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m one hundred percent sure.”

“Okay, okay.”

The two women finished rinsing off again before exiting the shower. Lexa slipped on some of Jake’s old clothes again before shooting a text to her uncle. She told him that dinner needed to be somewhere casual and that sh’d explain once she got there. Clarke watched once more as the brunette paced around getting dressed and ready to leave. Is it bad she was simply turned on just from watching the other woman? No, I didn’t think so.

Clarke slid on comfortable clothes, not really planning on going out after Lexa left for dinner. She should really make dinner for herself. Maybe she’d have one of her friends over to hang out. She didn’t even want to think about being alone- being without Lexa- for a few hours. The art professor sat on the end of the bed as she continued to watch the lawyer. Oh, how she was intoxicating to look at. 

Lexa looked up and saw Clarke staring right back, “What are you looking at sweetie?”

“You,” Clarke replied.

“I know that look Dr. Griffin,” the brunette inched over. “But I have to go and you  _ cannot  _ distract me.”

“Mmm,” she whined. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Lexa kissed the top of Clarke’s head, “I can see you tomorrow?”

“ _ Fine _ ,” the blonde groaned.

“Walk me to the door.”

Clarke stood up and followed the taller woman to the front door. The brunette cupped the smaller woman’s face and pulled her into a supposed small kiss, but Clarke wrapped her hand around the back of Lexa’s neck and pulled her in deeper. For a moment, they were lost in each other- yet again. They stood in the doorway intertwined passionately, and somehow delicately, kissing one another back. 

“I have to go,” Lexa pulled back.

“I know,” the blonde whispered. 

She gave the smaller woman a reassuring look, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Clarke smiled at the thought of tomorrow, “Okay.”

“Okay,” Lexa smiled back. 

They kissed one last time before the brunette left for dinner. Clarke watched her pull out of the driveway and head towards the highway. She again debated whether to call Raven and Octavia to see if they wanted to hang out. But, Clarke had a plan on what to do while Lexa was at dinner…

______________________

 

“I’m on my way Uncle,” Lexa spoke into her phone.

“Very well Alexandria. I wasn’t quite sure what you meant by casual so I went with only a three star restaurant called Skaikru Skillet- is that what you meant,” Gustus replied, already at the table waiting.

“Not entirely,” she laughed. “I’ll see you in a moment.”

The brunette pulled into the parking lot and parked next to her uncle’s weekend car, a silver BMW convertible. She swore that he loved that car more than her sometimes. Lexa walked into the restaurant like she owned the place; she was surprised her family didn’t somehow. Gustus was seated at a table farther in the back, more private. This wasn’t unusual for him, but it most definitely meant he had something to talk about. He saw Lexa walking over and stood up to greet her.

He pulled her in for a hug, “My niece.”

“Your favorite niece,” Lexa corrected.

Gustus grinned, not wanting to discount Anya, “How are you? What are you wearing?”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” she trailed off. “Where do I even begin?”

They both sat down and sipped on the water Gustus ordered.

“How about whose clothes they are in the first place,” Gustus teased.

“So I met someone,” she began. “Her name is Clarke and she is the most beautiful person I have ever met. She’s nothing like anyone else and all I think about is her. She’s constantly on my mind and never goes away. I was with her before I came here, that’s why I’m dressed like this. We’ve spent almost everyday together since we met.”

His eyebrow raised at his niece’s new found concentration, “When and where did you meet?”

“We met at work and it wasn’t too long again, but it’s felt like forever- in a good way.”

The brunette’s heart beated faster just talking about the blonde. It was like seeing Clarke all over again for the first time. It was magical. It was incredible. It was meant to be.

“You seem to like her a lot,” Gustus nodded.

“It’s obvious isn’t it?”

He laughed, “I’m afraid so Lex.”

“I can’t help myself. She’s just so delicious and smart and sexy and caring. Uncle, she’s everything I’ve ever wanted,” Lexa continued.

“You know I will always love and support you,” he reached out and held the now smaller hands. “But please be careful  _ ai hodnes _ .”

“I will, I will,” she blushed at her nickname from Gustus.  _ My love _ . She was always his favorite niece. “But what did you want to talk about? I know it’s more than just catching up.”

He sipped his water once more and sat it down, “It’s about your mother.”

“I’m listening.”

______________________

Clarke searched through her closet for the best lingerie she had. It seemed she really needed to invest in some if she was going to be with Lexa. She wanted to spoil the brunette every way, even if it was just visually. The only piece she had was from years ago- when she was dating Finn. He would tell her that she wasn’t sexy enough so she bought this little piece to impress him; it didn’t. 

She took the piece off the hanger and slid it on. It still fit her well, but she could tell the material was cheap and bad quality. She really needed to bite the bullet and buy something sexy just for Lexa’s eyes. The black lace laid gently on her skin as she pulled the piece all the way on. She hoped to hell that Lexa would find her sexy in this skimpy outfit. 

The blonde walked over to the body length mirror in her wall and posed in it. She couldn’t quite decide on the best pose. So, Clarke knelt on her legs, up close to the mirror and bit her lip while staring into the camera.

“Not bad,” she spoke aloud. 

She saved that picture and continued. The next picture was in front of the mirror again. She knelt again and squeezed her chest together, imaging it was Lexa’s own hands. The blonde looked at the screen and saved that pictures too. Clarke decided to come up with a witty caption to send with the two pictures.

“On my knees for you,” she typed and attached the two pictures. The blonde hit sent and continued to torment the brunette.

Clarke moved over to the bed and laid on her stomach. She angled the camera down to catch her back and ass; the brunette deserved a VIP view of her body. Clarke was really getting good at this whole picture taking thing. She decided to take one more and send them individually to make it harder for the lawyer. Clarke laid on her back and reached down to her core. She placed her hand and began to rub her clit under the lace. A picture was taken of the action; while a little blurry, it caught exactly what Clarke wanted it too.

She sent the third picture with the caption, “Is the view better from behind?”

No response so Clarke sent the fourth and last one. It read, “Dr. Woods, I can’t stay quiet in your class.”

No response. She must still be at dinner with her uncle. 

______________________

“I’m listening,” Lexa spoke. She glanced down at her phone and had numerous messages from Clarke; she hoped the blonde was okay. “One second Uncle.”

“Of course,” he smiled.

Lexa opened her phone and clicked on messages. What she saw made her instantly hard and want to leave dinner at that very moment. Clarke had sent pictures of herself-  _ sexy _ pictures of herself. The blonde couldn’t wait until tomorrow to see the woman. She was definitely going to head over there after dinner. Lexa exited out of messages and locked her phone. She needed to focus on the conversation with her uncle for now.

Lexa looked up, “Okay, now I’m fully listening.”

“Apate, she has been up to a lot of things lately. Her businesses are thriving,  _ all  _ of them. Yet, she always seems to make enemies. Sancus is doing his best to control her, but he can only do so much,” Gustus began explaining.

“What does my father have to do with anything,” Lexa asked.

“You know he normally moderates for your mother, but he’s growing weary of doing so. I’m afraid he’s going to double cross her.”

“How?”

“Most likely in one her most successful  _ businesses _ ,” He continued.

“I thought they loved each other Uncle.”

“My niece,” Gustus trailed off. “Deceit and honesty can only coexist for so long. They’re going to destroy one another.”

“What are you saying?”

He leaned in closer and whispered, “I’m saying I want you to be safe and prepared if you’re caught in the crossfire. Please.”

“I will Uncle, I will.”

He nodded in agreement. A waiter brought the two of them food despite neither of them ordering. Uncle Gustus was known to plan ahead and ordered for them both while waiting for Lexa. He was easily Lexa’s favorite family member; he knew her so well. They quiety chatted about work as they ate their dishes. Gustus dined on a thick, juicy steak while his niece dug into a cheese burger. The two finished up dinner and walked out to their cars. Lexa clung to his burly arm like she did as a child. He always made her feel safe and protected, one of the few men who ever could. 

Gustus pulled her into a hug before leaving, “Stay safe Lexa and keep that girl of yours safe too.”

“I will,” she pecked his cheek before climbing back into the Jeep.

  
Gustus walked around to his car, waved one last time and was on his way. Lexa pulled her phone from her pocket and checked it once more. Clarke sent another text, but no picture this time. It read ‘ _ please come take care of me. _ ’ She texted back  _ ‘I’m on my way. _ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm really thinking about doing a crossover between this The 100 AU and Supergirl. Thoughts?? I'm also thinking about writing my own Supergirl fic. Thoughts?
> 
> Quaz


	19. Dr. Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small note my friends: this chapter contains a sex scene that is a little kinky, but nothing extreme. The rest of the chapter is normal fluff and dialogue. I thought I should provide a warning just incase it may trigger anyone. The kink is along the lines of spanking and name calling (it is not derogatory though), and slight dirty talk. Read at your own discretion :)
> 
> -Quaz

Clarke heard Lexa pull into the driveway and quickly grabbed her robe to meet the lawyer at the front door. She walked to the door in a hurry and opened it up to be met with a red faced Lexa who couldn’t be happier- and more turned on- to see the blonde. 

“Hi,” Clarke smiled.

Lexa walked through the doorway without a word and took Clarke’s hand in her’s; she barely had time to shut the door. She guided the smaller woman to the bedroom where she intended to have her way. The blonde sat on the edge of her bed in her room and watched the lawyer quickly underdress. The hard on from dinner didn’t seem to go down at all. Clarke stood up to meet the taller woman. Lexa gently pushed back the robe, dropping it to the floor and exposing Clarke. She stood in nothing but the lingerie from the pictures.

Lexa spoke huskily, “What you did- it wasn’t very nice.”

Clarke inched her way to the brunette’s face, “What are you going to do about it?”

The lawyer spun the art professor around and bent her over the bed, face down. Lexa gripped Clarke’s neck from behind and leaned down so her lips could meet the red ears.

“I have a few ideas,” she whispered to the submissive.

It had been a while since Clarke was completely taken over. Actually, it had been a while since Clarke actually enjoyed sex. Now, lying with her head pushed into the soft bed and her ass up, she now knew why she never enjoyed sex: she’d never found the right person, until now. Lexa was the right person. 

“Stay,” Lexa growled at the blonde before walking away for just a second. 

She returned with a tie from Clarke’s closet. The brunette assumed it belonged to Finn because it looked tacky. Lexa took the bottom’s wrist and pulled them behind her back. She wrapped the tie around, up and down, the wrists- ensuring the blonde couldn’t get out even if she tried. Clarke could feel herself dripping down her own legs- and her underwear was still on. Lexa pulled her hand back and swung it across Clarke’s right ass cheek, reddening the pale skin. Clarke jumped and yelped at the contact, but was enamored by the feeling of her stinging flesh.

“That’s for the pictures,” Lexa spoke. She spanked the left cheek and reddened it as well. “That’s for sending them while I was at dinner.” She spanked both cheeks simultaneously down. “And that’s for being so fucking sexy.”

Lexa’s veins were popping all over- her dick, hands, and neck. She needed Clarke. The brunette knelt behind the blonde, who was still leaning on the bed. She took the cheap fabric between her hands and tore it in half, dropping the bottoms to the floor in two pieces. Her middle and pointer fingers traced up Clarke’s inner thigh, gathering wetness. She sucked on her fingers, tasting the sweetness. The art professor laid helplessly still on the edge of the bed, waiting to see what the brunette would do next. 

Lexa took Clarke’s ass by the side with both hands and kissed it. She kissed it all over, tasting the wetness and sweat the blonde created just for her. The brunette bit down, sucking the cheeks and leaving marks for Clarke to admire later. Ass hickies were a new thing to the blonde, but she would gladly praise them too. The brunette’s mouth trailed down as she kissed the pale legs lower and lower, worshipping each inch of the tender flesh. The lawyer picked up Clarke by her hips and placed her fully on the bed, with her ass still up.

“Where are the condoms,” Lexa asked.

“I don’t care, just fuck me,” the blonde responded.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes please,” Clarke begged.

She pulled Clarke by the hips and her ass met Lexa’s hard center. She took her dick and beat the blonde’s ass with it so she knew what was coming. The art professor lay with her back arched and face in pillows as the lawyer slowly lined her cock up with her desperate pussy. Clarke exhaled deeply as Lexa began to enter her from behind. It was like everything she ever imagined; Lexa’s full length in her and ass pressed up against the woman behind her. 

Clarke gripped the knots around her wrists as the brunette began to thrust. She needed to hold onto something, but the tie was the only thing within reach. The lawyer held Clarke by her hips as she slam in and out. Being inside the blonde without a condom was intoxicating and dangerous. Being around Clarke in general was intoxicating and dangerous. She pulled out of Clarke, wanting to try something different.

“Why’d you stop,” the blonde whined.

She flipped over Clarke and undid the knot around her wrists, “Because I wanted to look at you.” She leaned down and kissed the puffy lips.

Clarke smiled at the moment of calm, “Hi baby.”

“Hi sweetie,” Lexa pecked her forehead. The brunette’s eyebrow cocked and she was back into the mood from before. “I really want you to know what you did wasn’t nice.”

Clarke pretended to frown, “I’m sorry.”

“Who are you apologizing to,” Lexa egged on.

“To you,” the blonde questioned.

Lexa entered the blonde as she laid on her back and pushed herself all the way into the tightness. She gripped the smaller woman’s neck and continued to slam herself into the woman below. Clarke gripped the wrist of the hand around her neck and moaned along.

“I asked,” she continued to heavily move her hips. “Who are you apologizing to?”

“You, Dr. Woods, I’m apologizing to you. I’m so sorry Dr. Woods- please forgive me,” the blonde groaned. 

“I might forgive you,” Lexa smirked.

The brunette could feel Clarke tightening around her; she was getting closer and closer. The smaller woman below her needed to finish first. Lexa did her best to speed up her hips; she was growing closer herself. The blonde laid on her back, moving her hips against Lexa’s dick. Her mouth silently hung open in pure pleasure as the lawyer penetrated her like no other.

“Oh Dr. Woods, you’re going to make me come so fucking hard,” Clarke cried.

“Come for me Clarke,” the brunette pushed.

“Yes, Dr. Woods, yes,” she moaned. 

Clarke grinded down on the cock once more and exploded around it, releasing juices that wet the bed sheets beneath her. She bellowed Lexa’s name throughout the entire house. The brunette pulled out and jerked herself, releasing her thick white load onto Clarke’s stomach. The blonde’s eyes fell back in her head as she recovered from the orgasm. Lexa helped the blonde out of her bra, making her more comfortable. Clarke laid her head on the brunette’s sweaty chest, panting. 

“So am I forgiven,” she spoke.

Lexa kissed Clarke’s temple, “Most definitely.”

“How was your dinner?”

“It was really good. It was nice to see my uncle and catch up.”

“What did he want to talk about?”

Lexa hesitated, debating the truth. She decided to tell half of it, “My parents are having problems with one another. Gustus told me to be careful around both of them. They can be, uh, unpredictable sometimes.”

“Aww,” Clarke replied. “I always hated it when my parents fought. I’m sure they’ll work their differences out soon.”

“I hope so,” the brunette swallowed. “I should probably head home shouldn’t I?”

She began to sit up, but Clarke wrapped her arms around the back of her, “Stay here.”

“Well, how can I say no to that,” Lexa laid back down. She placed her on the pale bare chest. “You make me really happy.”

“You make me really happy too,” the blonde replied.

“Did you eat dinner yet?”

“I got a little distracted…”

“I’ll order a pizza,” Lexa smiled.

She rolled off the bed and threw on a t-shirt and some shorts before grabbing her phone. Clarke grabbed a big t-shirt and shorts and slid them on as well. She watched as the brunette called their local pizza shop to put an order in. Lexa ordered a large pizza because they both knew the brunette was always hungry; she ordered some chocolate chip cookies too for Clarke, incase she had a sweet tooth tonight. 

The two women laid in bed, having small talk. Lexa stoked the blonde hair that fell onto her chest. She wondered how anything could get more perfect than this. But she also knew, things could only stay so perfect for so long. Would she drag Clarke down her dark past or would they both make it to the light alive? The brunette could only hope for the best. She prayed her guardian angel was watching out for her. Truthfully, she hadn’t talked to Kara Danvers in years, but she would help the brunette at the drop of a hat. 

Maybe she should catch up with the bubbly young woman, let her know what was going on and that her mother was back at her old games again. Surely, Supergirl deserved to know if a criminal- or  _ criminals- _ were going to attack again, even if they weren’t directly in her city.

The pizza arrived soon after and the brunette got up from the comfortable bed to get the door. The teenage boy handed the pizza over, stunned at the older woman’s height and beauty. 

Lexa handed him a twenty, “Keep the change.” 

“Thank you ma’am,” the teenager beamed.

She shut the door and walked to the kitchen, “Clarke, dinner is here.”

The blonde walked out of the room and sat down at the kitchen counter. Clarke couldn’t decided what look more delicious, Lexa or the pizza. The two munched on the pizza and talked to each other with their mouths full. Clarke found it adorable how the strict lawyer would constantly talk with her mouth open. After the pizza was finished, they washed up and returned to bed. The blonde scooted herself back against Lexa’s body and held her side. She felt safe and protected with the taller woman lying next to her. The brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde once more and held her tight, determined to keep her safe. Yet, somewhere not too far away, plans were being made.


	20. The Woman in the Pea Coat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends, 
> 
> I am hearing your concerns, good and bad, on the crossover between Supergirl and this fic. I encourage you to keep reading this fic to see if you like the crossover or not; although, the crossover will not happen until the future. If you don't like the crossover or the idea of it, please, feel free to check out my other two works that are purely Clexa. They are "Make Me, Make You" (set in The 100) or my "Extended One Shots" (set in The 100 and AU's). Happy reading!
> 
> Quaz

_ Somewhere outside the borders of Arcadia… _

 

“Ma’am,” the muscular man spoke. “We’ve received more intel about our target and their whereabouts.”

The middle aged woman was staring out the window of her office. She turned around to face the newsboy, “Speak.”

“She resides mostly in Arcadia and moves to Polaris from time to time. She always seems to have this short blonde with her. We’ve done some research and come up with a name for this mysterious partner.”   
“Well,” the woman leaned over her desk at the man. “Tell me.”

“Her name is Dr. Clarke Griffin. She works as a professor as well, but nothing in law like Alexandria,” he swallowed.

She sat in her chair and crossed her hands across her chest, “Interesting, it seems to me that she’s hanging out with a nobody- how unusual for Lexa Woods.”

“There’s another thing ma’am.”

“Continue,” she waved her hand.

“This woman seems to be the head of the art department and highly active in the university, if she were to go missing- it would not go unnoticed. The repercussions would surely get back to Sancus,” the bad news escaped.

“Harley,” she banged her fists on the desk. “I don’t pay you to think, I pay you to do what I ask and get the job done. Understood?”

He swallowed once more, “Yes ma’am.”

“Very well, you’re dismissed. Leave my sight.”

She stood up and walked back to staring out her window. An older woman stared back at her. When did she begin to age?  _ How  _ did she begin to age? Years of hiding away from the Woods family took a toll on her. Why now did Sancus of all Woods contact her? What was he planning? She knew that him and his wife couldn’t be on good terms if he was going to these types of lengths-  _ contacting me, of all people _ . Evelyn sighed and continued to look out the window. Still, an aging woman stared back at her. She needed to see Lexa Woods for herself. She grabbed a long pea coat and sunglasses before leaving her office. The older woman took a less luxurious car, wanting to blend in with the college campus she was driving to.

The drive was about 45 minutes, but she was sure that Lexa would still be at work. Afterall, it was the middle of the week and campus life must be hopping. She parked her car within walking distance of the university and walked towards campus as a helpless passerbyer. Young men and women ran amok at the school, trying to get from one class to the next on time. She sat on a park bench outside one of the lecture halls where she assumed Lexa taught. Evelyn would never admit how much research she did on Lexa Woods. She crossed her legs and waited, pretending to read a book.

A short blonde sat on a bench a few down from her; she too was reading a book. Now, Evelyn knew this was probably some random blonde, but she couldn’t help think that this could be the Dr. Clarke Griffin.  _ Stop it Evelyn, your imagination is going crazy _ . The older woman continued to fake read her book,  _ Pride and Prejudice _ . She turned to a random chapter and continued to falsely scan the pages. The woman to her side seemed to be reading a book called  _ The Red Tent _ . She was tempted to ask the woman if it was really about a red tent. But instead, she continued her own novel. After a little while, Evelyn grew tired of waiting and was about to stand up to leave when a tall brunette in a suit walked towards the blonde woman in the bench near her.

The blonde hugged the taller woman, “Hi sweetie. How was class?”

“It was good, the students listened a little better today,” the brunette replied. “Lunch?”

“Sounds good to me,” she kissed the tan cheek.

Evelyn was intrigued and followed the couple from a few yards behind as they walked towards their favorite lunch café. Indeed, Clarke didn’t feel like anyone was following her, but Lexa began to have a strange feeling that they were. She turned around to face their stalker, but no one was there- Evelyn had turned a corner, just in time. Lexa turned back around and continued to walk. The older woman appeared behind the corner and continued her pace behind the women. The couple turned into the café and put their name in to be seated. They patiently waited outside for their name to be called. Evelyn made it a point to walk past the couple as they stood outside. She didn’t turn her head at them, but kept it forward. Lexa watched the stranger walk by, only noticing the ankles of what she assumed to be an older woman. There was a tattoo on the ankle, one Lexa had seen before- but not since she was eighteen. It was a solid black hand with a sinister swirl into the middle-  _ Azgeda _ . She swore that gang died years ago.

Clarke tugged on the brunette’s arm, “Are you okay Lex?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she faked a smile. “Just really hungry.”

“Woods,” the host called. “Your table is ready!”

The two walked back in the the café and sat at their normal table. 

Evelyn speed walked back to her car and got into the driver’s seat. She turned the ignition on and connected her phone via bluetooth. She needed to call her boss and let him know what she just saw. The ringing tone boomed through the car’s speakers.

“Talk to me,” a man spoke.

“Sancus,” she breathed. “You were right about the blonde. I just saw the two of them together.”

“Good work Evelyn, but please leave the field work to field agents. I don’t need to you getting killed. You’re not that young anymore- you need to be careful,” he replied. 

“That doesn’t stop you from being in the field,” Evelyn hissed back.

“I  _ am _ Sancus Woods and I also happen to be your boss- so don’t talk back. Good work today. Go back to headquarters and relay your information. They’re waiting for you.”

She wanted to ask him more questions, but he hung up before Evelyn could respond back. She put the car in reverse and drove back to headquarters outside of town. Agents there were surely waiting for her newest update on Lexa Woods…

Clarke put her hand on top of the Lexa’s, “You seem distracted today babe.”

“I’m sorry,” she frowned back at the concerned blonde. “I just have a lot on my mind.”

“You know you can talk to me.”

“I know. Just not right now, not in this place…”

Clarke tilted her head, “Did I do something wrong?”

“Oh no no no,” she kissed the smaller woman’s hand. “It’s family issues that I’d rather talk about in private. You should come over tonight- you haven’t been over since last week and I miss you.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” the blonde winked.

“I have a few more things to do at school, but meet me by my car after classes are finished?”

Clarke smiled back at the lawyer, “Of course.”

“Gosh,” Lexa sighed. “I love your smile.”

The pale skin blushed, “Oh stop.”

“No, I really do. Your smile lights up the entire room.”

“Whatever you say,” she rolled her eyes at the flatterer. 

The blonde gripped the taller woman’s bicep as they walked back to campus. She liked feeling the muscle beneath Lexa’s suit jacket; it never failed to make her feel safe. Lexa placed her larger hand on top the smaller woman’s holding her. She loved feeling the soft skin beneath hers. Gosh, she’d grown so fond of this woman. Lexa now got up every day with the intention of seeing Clarke and being present in her life. They finally reached the building where Clarke taught the rest of the day.

She kissed the taller woman’s cheek, “I’ll see you after.”

“See you soon,” Lexa kissed her forehead.

The brunette walked to her own lecture hall and into her class. She had a few minutes before students started showing up so she decided to send a quick text to Anya to let her know what she saw at lunch.

_ The dreams I’ve been having- they make sense, _ Lexa sent.

Anya responded quickly,  _ she’s back _ . It wasn’t a question, it was a statement.

_ She’s back _ , the younger sister replied.

_ You need to be careful _ , warned Anya.

_ I know _ , was all the younger sister said back.

Students began to enter the classroom so Lexa had to quickly put her phone away. She watched as the seats were filled and they were all quiet. She would never get tired of having full control over her classes.

“Good afternoon everyone,” she spoke. “Let us begin.”

Clarke’s class was having open class today, meaning students could come and work on whatever they needed and only stay as long as they needed too. Some students would take this day off completely, not utilizing the free day their professor gave them. Others would come in and work on all their projects and get a stress free head start. Bellamy decided to visit the art class since he didn’t have a class right now. He walked into the classroom to see the students working away and Clarke walking around the classroom, helping those who asked. The blonde looked up from helping her students.

“Hi Bell,” she ran over and gave him a quick hug. “Is there something I can help you with?”

He hugged her back, “I was just checking in to see how you are.”

“I’m good! How are you and Gina? Isn’t the wedding soon?”

“We’re good- I’m good. The wedding is soon, yeah. I was coming to talk about that too,” he trailed off.

“What’s up,” Clarke asked.

“Well originally, your plus one was supposed to be Finn, but seeing how things are now- it’s clear that won’t happen. So…” he seemed pained by the next part. “Gina and I wanted to extend our invitation to Lexa as your plus one. We thought you would appreciate it.”

“That would be so much fun! Thank you Bell,” the blonde hugged him again. “I’m sure Lexa would love to go.”

“Ah good,” he seemed uneasy. “How are things with Lexa?”

“They’re good! We’re good! She makes me so happy,” the blonde beamed.

Bellamy half smiled, “That’s always a good thing. I’ve got to get back to my office, but it was nice seeing you Clarke- have a good rest of your day.”

“You too,” she replied as he left.

_ He seemed uncomfortable that whole conversation _ , the blonde thought. It was unusual for Bellamy to seem uneasy; he was normally a very confident person. She wasn’t going to think much about it for now- she needed to focus on her class. All the art professor wanted was for the end of the day to come so she could see Lexa again. Time always seemed to move slower when you wanted it to move faster. Clarke kept glancing at the clock, but the hands barely moved. She decided not to look at it until all her students left class. The blonde wanted to surprise the lawyer for once and show up to her classroom early, but they both had one more class before their days were over. Granted, they were going to meet at Lexa’s car, but Clarke couldn’t wait a minute more to see the brunette. She constantly ached for her closeness and attention. All of Clarke’s students finally left and she looked at the clock-  _ only a little over an hour more _ . Could the blonde survive another hour without her brunette by her side? Well, she was going to have too. 

  
Lexa glanced at her clock on the wall-  _ this hour is going to go by so slow _ . How did she become so dependent on another person so quick? She didn’t care how, but she knew why. 


	21. Hot Tub Conversation

Clarke finished up cleaning tables before gathering her things and making her way over to the lecture hall where Lexa taught. She walked over in a hurry, wanting to beat the woman from leaving. The blonde made her way to the doorway of Lexa’s lecture hall. At the front of the classroom stood Dr. Woods erasing and cleaning the board from a class period of lecturing. Clarke admired the tall woman from afar. How she made cleaning a white board hot, Clarke did not know.

The blonde leaned on the doorway entrance, “Hey there cutie.”

Lexa looked away from the board surprised, “Oh! Hi sweetie.” She walked over and pecked the woman’s cheek. “I was just finishing up in here, but it’s nice of you to surprise me.”

“I thought you would appreciate it.”

“Of course. Can I help you clean up?”

“Hmm,” Lexa thought. “Can you finish the board while I get my desk into order?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Clarke winked.

The two finished up the cleaning quicker than Lexa could have by herself. Lexa watched as Clarke struggled to reach the very top of the board, but tried her best. She was just so damn cute, standing on her tippie toes to reach the top of the board. The brunette constantly caught herself staring at the smaller woman, but she needed to focus for a few minutes longer as she organized her desk. She grabbed papers that needed to be graded and tossed them into her messenger bag.

“Ready,” Lexa asked.

“Almost- I can’t reach that one sentence at the top,” a red faced Clarke spoke.

“I got it.” She took the other eraser and effortlessly wiped away the sentence at the top of the board. “There we go.”

“Thank you. I’m guessing I’m following you home?”

“Yeah, that works. Think you can keep up Dr. Griffin?”

Clarke laughed, “You know my car doesn’t go anywhere near as fast as yours.”

“Then drive mine and I’ll drive yours.”

“Uh… I can’t drive a stick.”

“What! I’ve got to teach you!”

“You can try, but so did my dad- and it didn’t go to well,” Clarke laughed again.

“We shall see,” Lexa slid into her car and rolled the windows down. “Follow me.”

The drive was uneventful and Lexa kept her speed down the whole time so Clarke could keep us. She really needed to teach the blonde how to drive a sports car like this. Plus Lexa just wanted to see how hot Clarke would look behind the wheel of one of these expensive cars. Surely, it’d give her an instant hard on. Anything the blonde did basically gave her an instant hard on…

They arrived at Lexa’s house soon thereafter. Clarke parked her car outside of Lexa’s garages, not really sure where else to put it. Lexa parked in the garage and walked to greet Clarke and escort her into the house. The two were greeted by Damien who already prepared dinner for the two. He seemed to know that Clarke would be there too.

“Dinner is on the patio out back by the pool. I’ve already lit a candle and poured some wine- I hope you two enjoy it,” Damien told the women.

“Thank you,” they both replied.

“I’m going to change first, if you’d like to join me Clarke,” Lexa spoke up.

The blonde followed the taller woman upstairs.  _ What a lovely view _ , the blonde thought as she followed the woman up the steps. They walked into Lexa’s room; her bed was made perfectly as usual. Lexa walked to the closet and Clarke followed, wanting to be close to the woman. She changed into shorts and loose t-shirt and gave the blonde a similiar set to feel more comfortable. 

Lexa leaned down and kissed the pale forehead, “You’re cute.”

“You’re cuter,” she replied kissing the lawyer’s cheek.

“Let’s go eat.”

Lexa extended her hand and the blonde took it as she was led downstairs and to the patio. The meal was prepared beautifully and smelled wonderful. There were two small glasses of wine for each woman, one white and one red. Damien thought it was better to be on the safe side and pour both for them. He had shaped his own pasta and home made meatballs to go along with it. The cook loved to spoil the two! 

The two sat down and began digging in. Clarke couldn’t get enough of the wonderful tasting meal; she ate until she was too full. Lexa ate her whole plate too, but seem as exhausted as Clarke. They relaxed and sipped on wine as they finished their meal. Clarke could get used to this; coming home, having dinner and a glass of wine with Lexa. She saw herself never growing tired of the tall brunette lawyer. Clarke knew Lexa would always keep their relationship exciting somehow.

The brunette took the blonde from her thoughts, “Want to get in the hot tub?”

“That sounds amazing,” Clarke replied. “I don’t have a swim suit though.”

“I’ve got you covered. I had Damien go out and buy one for you to keep here. I hope you like whatever he bought- he’s normally pretty good about that type of stuff.”

She seemed to be nervous that Clarke wouldn’t like whatever Damien picked out, “I’m sure I’ll love it babe, thank you.”

Lexa breathed, “It’s inside the bathroom on the first floor, I was thinking you could change there and I’d change upstairs, so I didn’t get- uh- distracted.”

“Of course,” the blonde winked. 

She grabbed her plate and walked back inside. She set them in the sink for Damien and made her way to the downstairs bathroom. Clarke thought it was just going to be a normal powder room, but no- it was a full fledged masterpiece. Should she have expected any less? This bathroom proved to be a little brighter than the upstairs one. While it did have a shower, the details of everything else were still intricate. The room was decorated in soft creams and dark woods; they contrasted each other perfectly. Clarke stopped admiring the architecture for a second and looked for the bathing suit. 

On the back of the toilet sat a little bag with a bow around it. There was a little note inside the cloth bag. It read:  _ For you. I hope you enjoy. - Damien _ . He seemed to do the most thoughtful things. Clarke reached into the bag and pulled out the swim suit he bought. It was simple solid black bikini. Clarke tried it on and it fit perfectly. She was guessing he knew her sizes from the time he helped fix the dress. It was surprising how nicely it fit not only her chest, but ass too. It fit snuggly and left enough for Lexa to see and drool over. There was no doubt in her mind that Damien did that on purpose. She put the loose t-shirt she was wearing before over the bikini in order not to blush too much when she walked out of the bathroom. The blonde was greeted with Damien who was holding two towels.

“How does it fit,” he asked.

“Actually, it fits perfectly. Thank you so much,” Clarke squeezed the man into an unexpected hug. “I see what you did with the bottoms. You’re not so sneaky Damien.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he winked at the blonde. “It simply matched the bikini top.”

“You’re adorable,” she laughed tapping the man’s arm. “Really though, thank you. I don’t remember the last time a man has bought me something this nice.”

“Oh,” Damien was intrigued. “Tell me more.”

“My  _ ex-boyfriend _ , Finn, would never buy me anything. It was completely one sided,” Clarke told him.

“Ugh,” he groaned. “I can’t stand most straight men.”

“Oh,” the blonde’s eyebrows rose. “Why is that?”

“I prefer the company of a man who  _ isn’t  _ straight.”

“I knew it! I mean, I knew it,” Clarke giggled.

“It’s okay,” he laughed with her. “I tend to give off that vibe.” 

Lexa walked into the kitchen in her black swim trunks and t-shirt, “What’s so funny?”

“Oh nothing, just laughing about how long it takes you to change,” Damien teased.

“Like you’re any better,” she joked back. The brunette walked towards the back doors, “Join me Clarke.”

The blonde followed the taller woman outside and placed their towels on lounge chairs by the pool. Lexa lifted her t-shirt off to expose her toned stomach and tight black swim top. She was mouth watering. She stepped into the hot tub and slid down.

“Are you coming,” she asked Clarke.

“Oh-yes!” 

She was caught up looking at the brunette. She took off her t-shirt and joined the other woman in the hot water. Lexa’s mouth dropped at the sight of Clarke in the tight swimsuit dripping with hot water. It fit her perfectly  _ all over _ . 

“What,” the blonde cocked her head.

“You just- you look lovely,” Lexa spoke.

“Is that a nice way of telling me I look hot?”

The brunette nodded very quickly, “Most definitely.”

Clarke moved over to Lexa and draped her arms around the tan neck, “You don’t look too bad yourself, Dr. Woods.”

Lexa leaned down and placed a small kiss on the pale wet neck, “Why, thank you, Dr. Griffin.”

“You’re very welcome,” she kissed Lexa’s cheek.

The brunette seemed uneasy, “Can I talk to you about something?”

“Of course,” she slid her arm over Lexa and moved closer to the nervousness. “What’s wrong?”

“My parents- they’re bad people. I was a bad person at one point too, but I cleaned up my act and went into law. Anya went into car dealerships and Max, well, I’m not so sure about him,” she began. “My parents are starting to do bad things again and I’m afraid it’s somehow going to come back to haunt me. I just want you to be aware and I want you to be safe because I care about you so much.”

“You’re leaving details out Lexa. Why are your parents ‘bad people’?”

“For the longest time, they ran an international drug cartel, literally around the world, with all different gangs and corporations. Our biggest competitor and somehow best friend was Azgeda. I’m worried one of my parents will team up with them to take down the other.”

“So your parents are from two different gangs,” Clarke was confused.  “And they married each other?”

“Technically, yes. My mom was born into Azgeda, but is unliked very much. My dad was born into Trikru. It would only make sense that he finds someone in Azgeda who hates my mom enough to take her down,” Lexa explained.

“That’s some serious shit. Is Uncle Gustus involved in all of this?”

“Not directly,” she told Clarke. “He is my father’s older brother though; so he steps in only when needed. He was warning me about all this at dinner the other night.”

“What are you going to do about all of this,” the blonde asked.

“Stay alert and on my toes. I can only do so much if I don’t know when or if they’ll attack,” Lexa sighed. 

“I’m sure you don’t have anything to worry about,” she kissed Lexa’s cheek.

“I’m hoping that’s the case because Azgeda tends to be more brutal than other gangs.”

“Hey,” Clarke caressed the tan face. “I’m right here, okay? Nothing is going to happen to us. We’re safe.”

The brunette looked frightened, “I hope so.”

“We can start to worry once something actually happens, okay?”

“Okay,” she nodded.

Lexa was already worrying. She knew Evelyn was following them. She knew Evelyn could easily be out for revenge- or worse: hired by one of her parents. The brunette knew Evelyn was Azgeda and could easily be bought by one of her parents to get a job done; if only Lexa knew what job the older woman was hired for. What was this woman planning on doing? The lawyer didn’t know and didn’t want to figure it out. All she knew was Clarke needed to stay safe.


	22. More To The Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear friends,
> 
> I hope all of you have been well. Going to college is crazy because this prevents me from having time to write and update. Here is a short chapter for your pleasure. I intend to write more over my winter break, but please continue to be patient.
> 
> Thanks so much,  
> Quaz

The blonde laid in bed with the sheet draped over her as the brunette got up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. She couldn’t help but think there was more to Lexa’s story. She knew she shouldn’t push it, but she wanted the truth. Clarke needed the truth. She needed to know who Lexa Woods really was and she didn’t want to have to go behind her back to do it. The blonde wanted her to be honest all by herself. She continued to lay silently in bed as Lexa finished up in the bathroom. The brunette crawled back into bed and kissed the blonde’s forehead before laying on her back and closing her eyes again.

“Lexa,” Clarke spoke.

“Hmmm,” she responded. “What is it?”

“I feel like you’re not telling me the truth.”

Lexa was puzzled, “What do you mean?”

“You’re not telling me everything about your family and you,” she flat out said.

The brunette exhaled and opened her eyes, “I know, you’re right… It’s just hard for me to talk about.”

“It’s okay,” Clarke laid on her side and faced the taller woman. “You can talk to me.”

“I’ve just made so many mistakes. I didn’t fully understand my parent’s business and got into it when I was really young. I never did the drugs- I just sold them and collected the money. I did it all through high school. Why my parents trusted a fifteen year old to sell drugs- I don’t know,” she vented.

“It’s probably because you looked older for your age,” Clarke guessed. She couldn’t believe Lexa’s story. 

“I don’t know. I was just dumb enough to do it all through high school, regardless of what anyone said. Anya tried to talk me out of it, but I wouldn’t listen. When I was eighteen, on my birthday actually, a deal went south. I was held at gunpoint by one of my Mother’s people. I couldn’t believe it… my family had been dealing with her for years,” Lexa turned away. “No one saw it coming- not even me.”

“But you’re still alive?”

“That’s only because of Jazz- I mean Jasmine. Her and I had been dating for a while at that time. Don’t worry, we’re only friends now. She knew something was wrong and came looking for me,” Lexa explained. “Little did I know that she had a gun of her own. She ambushed the attack single handedly and saved my life. Talk about an exciting birthday.”

The blonde moved closer and hugged the brunette tight, “What happened after that?”

“I finished out the rest of my senior year and went to college far away. I needed to get away from my parents, everyone- even Jasmine, but she understood of course,” she leaned her head on Clarke. “It was in college I decided I wanted to go into law. I needed to become a better person than I was before. I ended up going through law school and becoming a lawyer. I was finally away from everything when I decided to teach. I was free. But now, the woman that attacked me so many years is back.”

“Everything is going to be okay baby,” Clarke kissed her temple.

“You don’t understand Clarke, this woman almost killed me the last time. I barely got away. What am I going to do if I can’t get away this time?”

“You will, you will. I believe in you. You have more people by your side this time. You have me and Anya and Gustus and all my friends. We can help you anyway you need it,” she reassured the nervous brunette.

Lexa nodded, “We’ll see what happens. You should go back to sleep, I know you’re tired.”

“Okay, okay,” Clarke turned back over on her other side so Lexa could hold her. “Good night.”

She kissed the small of her neck on her back, “Good night.”

Lexa reached for her phone on the bedside table and searched through her contacts. She needed to find one of the few people who could help her. Within a few scrolls, she found the individual that could come to her rescue. She clicked on the contact and typed out her message.

Lexa:  _ How soon can you come to Arcadia? I need your help. _

Contact:  _ We’ll be there tomorrow. Let’s grab dinner. _

Lexa:  _ Thanks so much. _

“Who are you texting,” a sleepy Clarke spoke from the other side of the bed.

Lexa covered it up, “No one, go back to sleep honey.”

The phone vibrated once more with a text back. The contact’s name blinked on the screen as a sign of hope. Kara Danvers and her plus one would be flying into  _ this  _ city tomorrow night.

~~~

Clarke woke up before the brunette and slipped out of bed. She needed to shower and get ready for work. Lexa felt the bed sink and become cold. She heard a shower being turned on in the bathroom and woke up with a start. The brunette was so nervous ever since spotting Evelyn again. Lexa slowly got up and made her way to the bathroom to join the blonde in the shower. She slid into the shower and hugged Clarke from behind, feeling the hot water fall against her skin.

“Good morning,” Clarke spoke.

Lexa kissed the back of her head, “Good morning. Did you fall back asleep?”

“I did, did you?”

“Surprisingly, yes.”

She turned around and kissed the taller woman, “Good, I’m glad. Now let’s wash and get ready for work.”

Clarke knew if they didn’t start washing, they would get distracted and end up being late. The two could not be late because then they’d have students waiting for them. They washed quickly with minimal kissing and touching- no matter how hard it was for either of them. The two exited the shower and dried off before walking to the closet to get dressed. Lexa slipped on a typical suit and button up. Clarke put on some jeans and a paint shirt because she was always destined to get messy. 

Lexa spoke up, “I have two friends coming into town tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to meet them over dinner.”

“Oh, of course! Who are they,” Clarke asked.

“That part is kind of a surprise. My friend said ‘we’ so I’m guessing she’s bringing someone with her so we shall see who it is.”

“Ohhh,” Clarke giggled. “Mysterious.”

“We’ll take my car over to whatever restaurant after work,” Lexa added.

“Sounds perfect,” Clarke kissed her cheek. “Let’s go eat breakfast.”

They walked downstairs to see Gustus had already prepared the meal for them; two over easy eggs with bacon and hashbrowns. The eggs were perfect and Clarke didn’t understand how. The two sat at the table and ate quickly; they needed to be head out soon. They headed to garage hand in hand with full stomachs.

“We should just take my car,” Lexa spoke up. “It will save you some gas.”

“Good idea,” Clarke smiled.

The drive was quiet. Both women seemed to be reflecting on the conversation last night. How could Lexa help her parents run a drug cartel at such a young? And how did she not get caught? Clarke had so many questions, but knew they would be answered in time. She couldn’t push the brunette away, but would not be left in the dark. The blonde was hoping some things would be revealed at the dinner tonight. It was very unusual of Lexa to have friends, let alone have dinner with them.

Clarke was sure Lexa had many friends besides who ever she was meeting tonight. Scary friends. Friends that could kill her in the blink of an eye. But, the blonde was determined not to think about that. Lexa was changed person and for the better. She was no longer the person she was before. Everyone could change, right?

The brunette pulled into the faculty parking lot. Other professors noticed the two women pulling int together, but barely said a word. The campus was accepting and open minded minus a few here and there. Lexa grabbed her messenger bag and handed Clarke her bag full of papers and artwork. 

“I’ll see you after your last class,” Lexa reassured.

“It’s a date,” Clarke winked. She kissed the professors cheek. “See you soon Ms. Woods.”


	23. Someone is Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends,
> 
> As we dive deeper into the plot, I hope you enjoy it. I know some may not be fans of the crossover and that's okay. Thank you to anyone who took the time to read even one sentence.
> 
> Enjoy,  
> Quaz

Clarke sat in her office on her break. She wanted to eat lunch before her next class. Luckily, she had frozen dinners in her mini fridge and freezer she could easily heat up. Clarke pulled out a frozen lasagna and put it in her microwave. She sat on her laptop and caught up on emails. None other than Raven Reyes opened her office door and began talking. 

 

“So,” she began. “I’ve been doing some research.”

“On what,” Clarke asked, glancing up from her laptop. 

“On your girlfriend, duh.”

The blonde blushed, “She’s not my girlfriend yet.”

“Okay sure,” Raven pushed the statement aside. “I’ve been doing some research. Turns out, her parents are like crazy rich.”

“I knew that already Raven.”

“But! Do you know how,” the mechanic persisted. The art professor knew, but didn’t say a word. “They made it through selling drugs. You’re dating a drug dealer’s baby!”

Clarke was confused, “I’m sorry?”

“That is just so cool! Don’t be sorry. Griffin, you lead a more exciting life than any of us. Just don’t go getting in trouble, okay? I don’t want to have to beat anyone’s ass.”

“Okay,” the blonde laughed. “I’m gonna eat my lasagna now.”

“Enjoy.” Raven pretended to courtesy and bowed out of the room.

“Crazy chick,” Clarke shook her head to herself. 

 

She decided to research a little like Raven had. Clarke didn’t know how she didn’t think of doing this before. Lexa’s parents were known drug dealers, but Clarke didn’t seem to think anything of it. Love is truly blind.  _ Love _ . No, no no, Clarke didn’t love Lexa- did she? How could she not fall for the tall elegant brunette?  _ No _ . Surely the blonde couldn’t fall this quick; she just got out of a relationship.  _ But the way Lexa looks at her. The way Lexa kisses her _ . No, she did not love the lawyer yet. 

 

Clarke opened up Google and began searching. Various articles popped up on the screen.  _ Woods Headquarters said to be in Miami, Florida _ .  _ Which Wood is the Most Dangerous? The Woods Family Outsmarts the Police, Again _ .  _ The Top 10 International Gangs _ . The blonde clicked away from the browsers. This wasn’t Lexa. This wasn’t her. It couldn’t be. Lexa was better than this; she was different. 

 

Another article popped up. It was much older than the rest.  _ Woods Double Crossed at the Height of the Drug War _ . The blonde couldn’t help herself. She clicked on the article and began to read a bit  with a mouth full of lasagna.

“Seventeen year old Alexandria Woods of the alleged Trikru gang has been sent to the hospital for reasons unknown. Many are insinuating the gang was double crossed by an inside man and the young Woods was caught in the cross fires. Authorities are unsure right now of the cause of the brawl, but are working diligently to get you answers. If you have any information at all, please contact your local police department.”

 

Seventeen? That didn’t make any sense. Clarke sat and pondered. She came up with the only reasonable conclusion. If Lexa was seen as a minor, any charges from the crime would be dropped easier. Trikru must have influenced the police and newspaper somehow. How could one gang have so much power? The blonde didn’t know what to think. She couldn’t pressure Lexa with questions; that would be unfair to her. What should Clarke even do? She looked at the time- her next class was soon and she needed to walk over to the room. The blonde picked up her supplies and walked to the classroom with a heavy conscious. 

 

~

 

Lexa sat in the classroom of her next class. She was on her laptop catching up on putting in grades and emails from students. The lawyer noticed her spam folder had something in it.

 

“That’s odd,” she whispered. 

 

The brunette clicked on the folder and the inbox was brought up with one singular email. The sender was anonymous, she had no way of knowing who sent it. Lexa knew she shouldn’t open the email because it could be a virus, but she was intrigued and awfully curious. She clicked the email to open it. There was no ‘to’ or ‘from’. There was nothing but a link. The brunette breathed and clicked the link. An article dated back at least a decade ago appeared on her screen:  _ Woods Double Crossed at the Height of the Drug War _ .

 

“No,” Lexa spoke aloud. “Not this. Anything but this.”

 

Another email appeared in Lexa’s spam folder. She opened it immediately this time. It read:  _ I’m coming _ . The email deleted itself within thirty seconds of being opened. Lexa slammed her laptop shut.  _ No no no, not again- I can’t do this again _ , she thought. The brunette didn’t realize how much time had passed with her sitting at her desk staring into the distance pondering life. Students started to pour in, ready for a lecture. This class was a more advanced political science class, power and justice. All the students sat down and remained quiet.

 

Lexa walked to the front of the room and spoke, “Welcome back everyone. Today we are going to be discussing power structures, conflict and resolution, and issues of social and political justice. Please turn your textbooks to chapter three and we will begin.”

 

Dr. Woods began lecturing like nothing was wrong. She began lecturing like the woman who almost killed her ten years ago was not coming for her again. She began lecturing like she wasn’t still lying to Clarke.  _ Clarke _ . What was she going to think? The lawyer paused mid- lecture and swallowed her over thinking.

 

“Are you alright, Dr. Woods,” a student asked.

“I’m fine Vincent, thank you. Let us continue,” she nodded. 

 

Lexa carried on with class the best she could. The two words in the email stuck with her the remainder of her lecture. This is exactly why she reached out Kara. What better person to take out a drug lord than the girl of steel? She only hoped Kara would believe everything and be on board. It would be out of Supergirl’s demeanor to deny someone help, especially a friend. The class was soon finished and Lexa breathed a sigh of relief. All she could think about was putting all these students at risk. 

 

The brunette gathered in things in her messenger bag. She was going to meet  Clarke at her classroom so they could walk to her car together. Lexa was beyond paranoid when walking outside. She didn’t know who was out to get her. She looked around and examined every passerbyer. Surely Evelyn couldn’t sneak up on her that quick. The two words ‘ _ I’m coming. _ ’ doesn’t really say when, where, or even how.  _ How?  _ How would Lexa be taken? Would Lexa be taken or worse?  _ No no no, don’t think like that- everything is going to be okay _ . 

 

She began to walk quicker over to Clarke’s building where the blonde was finishing up. She was just finishing up wiping tables when Lexa walked in. The brunette could admire her for days doing the smallest things. She couldn’t stop herself from thinking about all the possibilities with Clarke. She loved her.  _ What- no she didn’t _ .  _ Lexa Woods doesn’t love _ .  _ She couldn’t love Clarke this soon- she couldn’t _ .  The art professor looked up at the sound and smiled.

 

“Hi, I was just finishing up,” Clarke spoke.

“Take your time,” Lexa grabbed a wipe and helped Clarke.

“I didn’t really think this whole dinner thing through.”   
The brunette’s heart skipped a beat, “What do you mean?”

“I don’t have anything to wear and I smell like paint.” 

Lexa sighed happily, “We can run over the gym showers and rinse off real quick. I always keep a spare change of clothes and toiletries in the car. You never know when you’ll need them.” 

“Well, let me get my things and we can head over,” Clarke winked.

 

Lexa felt like a teenage boy every time Clarke winked at her. It instantly made her blush and a little hard. They walked over the gym hand in hand. Their hands fit together perfectly. They were made for each other. The gym was dead, not a student in sight.

 

“The sports teams must have games,” Clarke spoke.

“Oh, that’s true. Maybe we’ll have the shower to ourselves,” Lexa replied.

“Don’t tempt me, Dr. Woods.”

The brunette’s cheeks turned red, “Huh? What are you talking about?”

Clarke gave her a small, teasing laugh, “Nothing…”

“Clearly it’s something,” Lexa raised her eyebrows. 

 

They walked through the door to the showers and it was completely empty. Clarke shut and locked the door behind them, making sure no one would follow. She turned and looked seductively at Lexa before walking towards the shower and taking her clothes off.

 

The brunette watched the blonde undress in front of her, “Now- that’s something.”

Clarke motioned her finger at Lexa, “Come here.”

“Yes ma’am.”

 

The lawyer stepped over to the art professor and began undressing. Lexa stood tall and naked with her dick already hard from seeing Clarke naked. The blonde turned the water on hot and began rinsing herself. She pulled the brunette into her by the hips and kissed her. All the feelings both women had before washed away like water down the drain. The feelings of unsafety and uneasiness slipped away as they intertwined their bodies in a kiss. 

 

“Ugh,” the taller woman moaned. “I lov- like showering with you a lot.”

“Mmm,” Clarke groaned back. “I love showering with you too baby.”

“What,” Lexa asked.

The blonde was snapped back to reality, “What?”

“Oh-uh-nothing,” the lawyer played it off. “I thought I saw a spider.”

The art professor leaned on Lexa’s wet bare chest, “You make me feel so safe.”

“Just because I thought I saw a spider?”

“No no no, you just do.”

 

Lexa looked down at the smaller woman smiling up at her. Her heart leaped at the adoring look on the woman’s face. How could anyone not fall in love with that face? She was so precious and pure. The brunette kissed the top of Clarke’s head.

 

“I’m glad I make you feel safe,” Lexa spoke. She looked at the clock on the wall. “Shit, shit. We’ve got to finish up. Our dinner reservations are in thirty minutes.”

 

With one more kiss, the two women cleaned themselves and grabbed towels from Lexa’s travel bag. They dried themselves before rummaging through the bag. Lexa only packed a dress shirt and pants for her, but pulled out an elegant dress for Clarke. 

 

“This is beautiful Lex,” Clarke held the dress up to see the whole thing. 

“It’s just a dress.  _ You’re  _ what makes it beautiful.”

The blonde turned red, “Oh stop.”

“It’s true.”

 

Lexa walked over to the big mirror in the locker room and continued getting ready. Clarke admired the masterpiece from afar. She was just  _ so  _  hot. The blonde slipped into the dress that proved not to need a bra,  _ perfect _ . Clarke adjusted herself and threw on some simple makeup in the mirror next to Lexa.

 

“Ready to go,” the lawyer asked.

Clarke nodded, “I think so.”

Lexa stepped back and looked at Clarke, “You look… amazing.”

“So do you, handsome,” she kissed the taller woman’s cheek she could reach in the heels Lexa brought her. 

 

The brunette liked the sound of that. She picked up the bag and extended her arm to Clarke for her to take. Together, they walked to Lexa’s car. Somehow, the blonde slowly mastered walking in heels- or she was just trying her best. Lexa opened the passenger door for Clarke to slide in. She softly shut the door and walked to the other side. After buckling up, the two took off to the restaurant. 

 

“What restaurant are we going to,” the blonde asked.

“Every time my friend visits,” Lexa explained. “She loves going to Becca’s. It’s this super modern restaurant with food from almost all cultures. I personally think she likes going there just to make fun of it, but that’s just my opinion.”

Clarke had heard of this upscale restaurant downtown. This friend of her’s must be no joke. “It sounds lovely.”

The brunette, “It is, but we can always go somewhere after if you don’t like any of the food.” 

“I’m sure I’ll love it,” the smaller woman reassured.

 

They pulled up to the front of the restaurant. Clarke was surprised as at the valet parking seated out front Becca’s. The young man seated at the counter walked over to the driver’s side while another walked towards the passenger’s. The young man helped Clarke out of the car and sweetly wished her good evening. The other simply opened the door for Lexa to step out.

 

“Good evening Ms. Woods,” he spoke.

She handed him the keys, “Good evening Christopher. I hope your family is doing well.” 

“They are, thank you.” He took the keys and began to drive away to park the car. 

“You know everyone, don’t you,” Clarke teased.

“Almost,” Lexa winked.

 

The blonde wrapped her hand around Lexa’s wide bicep. With doors opened up for them, the two walked into the restaurant like royalty. An older woman behind the host counter waited with two menus in hand.

 

Lexa kissed the woman’s cheek, “Miss Carol, I hope you are doing well.”

“Very well, Lexa, thank you,” she motioned with her hand. “Please follow me.”

 

The hostesses led them through a restaurant and up steps to a more secluded area. Here, was a wide table with a sparkling white tablecloth and candles scattered about. 

 

“Your guests just arrived a moment before you,” Carol spoke.

“Thank you, Carol,” Lexa replied. 

 

Two women sat at the table heavily anticipating Lexa and meeting Clarke. One of the woman had dirty blonde hair and wore glasses while the other had a strong yet beautiful jawline with dashing dark brown hair. The two women stood up as the couple approached. They smiled from ear to ear, excited to finally meet. 

 

Once to the table, the dirty blonde could no longer contain her excitement. She extended her hand to Clarke, “Hi! I’m Kara Danvers, it’s so nice to finally meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” the pale blonde smiled. “I’m Clarke Griffin.”

“And who is this,” Lexa motioned towards the other brunette in the room.

The woman extended her hand and spoke in a partly hidden Irish accent, “My name is Lena Luthor. It’s a pleasure to meet you both."


	24. Who's Really the Boss?

“Please,” Kara motioned to the table, “Sit down.”

The women sat and sipped on their ice waters already waiting for them. It seemed Lexa did not realize Kara would be bringing someone who seemed so… important? Was important the right word? Lexa was unsure what to make of anything, but didn’t want to make any assumptions that would make anyone upset. A waiter soon arrived at the table with a tray of fresh wine and appetizers. He delicately sat down the two bottles and calamari before bowing and walking away.

“So, what do you do for a living, Clarke,” the intimidating brunette from across the table asked.

“I work as an art professor at Arcadia College. I teach a variety of art classes there. I really enjoy it,” the blonde explained.

“She’s being modest,” Lexa butted in. “Clarke has her PhD. Don’t let her fool you; she is  _ incredibly  _ intelligent and talented.”

“Oh hush,” Clarke playfully tapped her brunette’s hand. “Kara, what do you do?”

“I work as reporter and journalist for CatCo Worldwide Media. The job is tiring, but rewarding. I swear, I’m never off the clock. The boss is just so darn demanding,” Kara replied. Lena’s eyebrow raised like someone was going to get it later.

“And Lena,” Clarke smiled. “I know I’ve heard of L Corp, do you personally run the company?”

“Well,” Lena sipped her wine. “That’s kind of a tricky question. I still own the company, but I have a different CEO running it for me right now.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that,” Lexa frowned.

“Don’t be sorry,” Lena grinned. “I made one of the best investments in my life with some of L Corp’s profits.”

“What would that be,” Clarke asked.

Lena put her wine glass down on the table, “I bought CatCo.” Kara sipped her wine quietly, knowing this conversation was bound to happen at some point.

“Kara,” Lexa was concerned. “You brought your boss to dinner?”

Before the dirty blonde could speak, Lena chimed in. “Boss? I’m her girlfriend. And, well, boss- but girlfriend too.”

Kara let out an over exasperated, “Yeahhh.”

Lexa was shocked to say the least. She never knew Kara liked women as well as men. The tall brunette was pleased to say the least. Kara always seemed to date the crappiest men. Lexa knew not all men were bad, but somehow the dirty blonde always got the short end of the stick- probably literally too.

“That’s uhhh,” Lexa began.

“That’s lovely. We’re very happy for the both of you,” Clarke finished.

“Thank you.” Lena now had a more relaxed posture after getting  _ that  _ out of the way.

“How did you two meet,” Kara asked, shifting the spotlight.

“When I left my teaching job at the Law School and took the one at Main Campus, I decided I would give myself a tour. I wasn’t really lost, but I didn’t really know where I was going either. Somehow, I stumbled into Clarke’s classroom. After the first time I saw her,” Lexa glanced at her blonde. “I knew I couldn’t look away. I found every excuse to see her again.”

“She was very charming too,” Clarke added. “Always a smooth talker wearing the nicest outfits.” The brunette blushed more.

The same waiter accompanied by two others brought out the main courses for the women. Although no one had ordered yet, these meals were specially selected by the chef since Ms. Lexa Woods was dining in. The waiters placed the meals before the other two bowed and walked away.

The head waiter spoke up, “Is there anything else I can get you ladies this evening?”

“More water please,” Kara spoke up.

“Right away Ms. Danvers.” He bowed and walked away.

The women began to eat the perfectly cooked meal. Clarke could not believe how amazing everything tasted. Lexa and Lena were used to a high-end restaurant. Kara had come here before and knew what to expect. But Clarke, this was all new to her. She really could get used to this. She really could get used to Lexa always being by her side. Sure, she was jumping to the future, but they were both adults. The women made small talk while eating and being poured more water and wine.

“So, what brings you to the area,” Clarke asks.

“Well, as you know, I’m a reporter and Lexa said she might have some intel useful on one of my stories,” Kara explained, doing her best to hide her actual identity. “We’re hoping to crack down one of the biggest drug lords in modern history.”

Lexa nodded, “And I want to do all I can to help.”

“And you Lena,” Clarke says again.

“I go wherever she does,” she glances over to Kara. “I’d follow her anywhere.”

“Anywhere,” Kara questioned teasingly.

“Anywhere,” Lena winked. Clarke was glad to see they weren't the only couple who did that.

“I have a write up for you on all the intel I have, but it is at my house,” Lexa directed her speech towards Kara.

“Oh, that’s fine,” she smiled. “We’ll be here a few days anyway.”

“Perfect! Please, come stay with me. There’s no reason to pay for a hotel,” Lexa added.

Lena accepted the offer for them both, “We would love to.”

The three waiters appeared carrying an array of cheesecake slices.

“I don’t know if I can eat anymore,” Clarke laughed. “I don’t think this dress can handle it.”

“I can handle it,” Lexa whispered in Clarke’s ear. The blonde giggled at the tickle of the words.

The waiters sat down the cake before bowing once more and exiting the space. There were three types of cheesecake served: authentic New York cheesecake, strawberry, and chocolate. Arranged on a platter, there were enough slices for each woman to try a flavor. They each took one of each flavor, wanting to try them all.

Lexa bit into the strawberry one first, “Mmm, fantastic as always.”

Kara bit into her chocolate one next, “Wow. That is so good.”

“Your chocolate piece is bigger,” Lena teased. “No fair.”

“Here, have my piece babe.” Kara began to switch the plates.

“That won’t be necessary,” Lena’s eyebrow raised. “I just want a bite.”

Kara carefully fed Lena a bite of her cake and watched the woman lick the chocolate off her lips.

She looked into Kara’s eyes, “Delicious.”

“They are so gonna fuck,” Clarke whispered to Lexa.

“Oh hush, I don’t want to think about my friends having sex.”

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s thigh underneath the table, “What about us having sex?”

“Well that’s different story,” Lexa replied.

“What’s a different story,” Kara asked from across the table.

“What? Oh- nothing. We were talking about all the amazing stories you’ve written,” the brunette winged.

“It really is getting late,” Lena said aloud. “I’m sure Clarke and Lexa have work tomorrow. We shouldn’t keep them out too late darling.”

Kara understood what Lena was trying to say and nodded, “You’re right. We should all be heading back to your place, Lexa, to get some rest.”

“Indeed,” Lexa nodded. “I’ll text you my address, so you can find your way. We will see you there. Thank you for joining us for dinner.”

The women hugged before walking down the steps to their cars, promptly parked outside by the valet just seconds ago. They were going to see each other in just a few moments at Lexa’s house. Lexa opened the door for Clarke as the blonde slid in and she shut the door promptly. She made eye contact with Kara and both nodded in unison, understanding the height of this  _ investigation _ of sorts. Lena opened the passenger door for Kara and the dirty blonde slid into the seat. Lexa didn’t understand why they didn’t just fly to her house; perhaps Lena preferred driving. The tall tan brunette walked around her car door and slid in next to Clarke before starting the car. The pall brunette mimicked the motions.

“You have some important friends, Ms. Woods,” Clarke spoke, taking her heels off in the car.

Lexa laughed, “It seems that way doesn’t it?”

“How does Kara work for her girlfriend? I don’t know if I could work eight hours a day with you and  _ not  _ get distracted.”

“I’m sure they get distracted every day, many times a day. To be honest, I didn’t even know Kara liked women,” Lexa told her blonde. “I’ve only ever seen her date men. Obviously, I’m not one to judge and I fully accept her- it’s just weird to see her…”

“Happy? It’s weird to see her happy,” the art professor asked.

“Yeah. It is weird to see her happy. I’ve only seen her happy with one guy, but that didn’t work out too well. I’m just glad to see her smile again. She deserves it.”

“You deserve to be happy.”

Lexa placed her hand on Clarke’s thigh, “ _ You  _ make me happy.”

“I try my best,” Clarke smiled.

“You know what would make me  _ even  _ happier?”

The blonde was intrigued, “Name it, anything.”

“You being my girlfriend,” Lexa laid out.

Clarke couldn’t believe her ears, “That would make  _ me  _ even happier too.”

“Then it’s settled,” Lexa breathed. “You are now officially mine.”

“I think I’ve been yours this whole time Dr. Woods.”

Meanwhile in Lena and Kara’s car…

Kara had her hand laying gently on Lena’s thigh as she drove. The dirty blonde caressed the soft smooth skin. The brunette’s legs always seemed to be  _ so  _ smooth and  _ so  _ soft. It drove Kara mad. All of Lena Luthor drove Kara mad. The two drove quietly to Lexa’s house, listening to the GPS directions through the Bluetooth in the car. Lena hummed along with whatever song was playing from her phone.

Kara broke the silence, “Do you really think Lexa has intel on these gangs? Or is she trying to give Supergirl another job to do?”

“I’m not sure darling,” Lena pondered. “Any information she gives you could be useful for the DEO or CatCo. I’m sure Alex wouldn’t mind having more information on a drug lord.”

“It’s not really extraterrestrial related though. I don’t know if Alex could help me.”

“She does have a FBI badge,” Lena added. “I’m sure it will come in handy at some point.” The brunette glanced at Kara’s hand on her thigh. “Speaking of handy- or should I say handsy?”

“What,” Kara pleaded innocent. “I’m just touching your thigh.”

“I know you better than that Kara Zor-El,” the brunette scuffed.

“You’re just so irresistible. I can’t help myself.”

“Well, you did give me a bite of your cheesecake…”

“Just a bite…?”

The couples arrived at the house at around the same time. Both Lexa and Lena held back on showing the full speed of their cars. It seems they both have a need for speed.

Kara stepped out of the car, “Lexa, this is beautiful!”

“What until you see the inside,” Clarke laughed.

“Oh, I can’t wait!” Kara was overjoyed.

The three women followed Lexa into the house and were welcomed with a warm atmosphere. Gustus had candles burning, spreading the scent of sweet rum and mahogany through the house. It smelled adult like and mysterious. Lena, too, loved the look of the house. She wasn’t sure how her and Lexa did not become friends before. They were both probably messed in with the wrong people at some point. Nevertheless, the couple was amazed.

Lexa motioned up the staircase, “Let me show you to your room.”

The couple followed her with Clarke trailing behind. She now understood one of the many reasons Kara loved Lena. The tan brunette led the women to a large olive-green room, similar to other rooms Clarke had seen. There was a large elegantly made bed in the center of the room with a dress, walk-in closet, tv on the wall, and an ensuite- it was like a hotel.

“This is perfect,” Kara said putting her bags on the floor.

Lena sat on the bed and felt the thread count of the cotton, “This bed is amazing.”

“Make good use of it now,” Clarke giggled.

The couple’s eyes widened, and cheeks turned red.

Lexa shot the blonde a look, “We’ll give you two some privacy. Good night.” she shut the door behind them.

“What,” Clarke asked. “Don’t act like they won’t be all over each other.”

The brunette plugged her ears, “La la la, I don’t want to hear it.”

She pulled Lexa towards their room down the hall, “Would you rather hear me? We never got to finish what we started earlier today.”

“Yes please,” Lexa breathed heavily. They moved themselves to the bedroom and locked the door.

Down the hall, the couple made themselves more comfortable. Kara stood behind Lena and unzipped her dress. The tight garment fell to the floor and the pale brunette was left in her undergarments. The dark plum highlighted the complexion of Lena’s skin, making it delectable. Kara kissed the now shorter woman’s shoulder; the brunette was no longer in heels. The soft kiss gave the shorter woman goosebumps. She couldn’t get over the effect Kara had on her.

Lena turned around to face her lover and took off Kara’s glasses, setting them on a bedside table, “I’m sure you could tell what color underwear I was wearing the whole night.”

“I may have peaked once or twice,” Kara spoke, untucking her shirt and undoing her pants. “Can you blame me?”

“No, I cannot,” Lena replied helping the dirty blonde out of her clothes. “I will blame you though if you don’t join me in the shower.”

“Well,” the reporter thought. “I really don’t want you blaming me for anything.”

The pale brunette walked towards the bathroom, “Then I suggest you follow me.”

Kara followed Lena to the bathroom.  _ She’s so irresistible _ . Lena had already stripped off the last of her undergarments and stepped into the shower. She turned on the shower and made it  _ hot _ \- the water I mean- she made the water hot. The dirty blonde stepped into the shower and found a dripping wet Lena Luthor; the force of the shower head was incredible.

Kara slid behind the brunette and began rinsing, “Hello beautiful.”

Lena pressed her soaked body against Kara, “Mmm, hello.”

“Ms. Luthor, I would like your permission to devour you,” she spoke into the short woman’s ear, blowing hot air.

The brunette leaned back on Kara’s shoulder, allowing her neck to be kissed, “You don’t need to ask me darling.”

“Consent is sexy, my dear.”

The girl of steel picked up the smaller woman and pushed her against the back of the showering, the hot water stilling rushing and the steam still rising. Lena wrapped her legs around Kara as her back was pressed against an unknown surface. Dating Supergirl  _ really  _ had its perks. The brunette moaned heavily as the dirty blonde buried her face between her breasts. Kara had a knack for sucking on nipples and Lena intended to take  _ full  _ advantage of that.

“Baby,” Lena moaned allowed.

“What? What is it,” Kara replied.

“My nipples, they need your attention.”

Kara lifted her girlfriend slightly higher to achieve the angle she wanted. The light pink nipples ached to be sucked. The dirty blonde moved her mouth around the nub. She opened her mouth wide and encompassed the entire mammary to suck. Her head moved up and down slowly as she flicked her tongue up and down, mimicking the later sensation needed on Lena’s clit. She glided her teeth along the nipple, eliciting a groan from her partner.

“I need more,” Lena whined, still pushed up against the shower wall.

“Your wish is my command.”

Kara sat her girlfriend down on two feet before getting onto her knees. She held Lena by the hips as she went down on her. The brunette clung to the dirty blonde hair as Kara’s tongue moved around her lips and clit. Kara decided the need to taste Lena could no longer wait. She was so sweet and this Kryptonian needed it. The grip on the smaller woman tightened as her hips began to buck more, climax drawing closer.

“Ah, Kara! Oh my god,” Lena announced to the whole house.

Kara stood up and kissed the brunette tenderly, “You taste amazing.”

The Luthor grabbed the dirty blonde by the neck and slammed her up against the shower, “It’s my turn.”

“Yes please,” Kara nodded.

The other blonde and brunette seemed to be doing the same thing.

“Fuck, fuck Clarke,” Lexa groaned, hands gripped around the bedsheets. “I don’t know how much longer I can hold off.”

The blonde took the brunette’s cock out of her mouth with a  _ pop _ , “You better hold off, Dr. Woods, because I am not done.”

Clarke moved her head back down on Lexa’s shaft. The tan brunette was easily at full length inside of the blonde’s mouth. She didn’t know how Clarke was taking it all. Just when she thought the art professor couldn’t take anymore, Lexa heard a loud cough and her entire member was down the blonde’s throat.

“Ah! I think I’m gon- gonna come!”  The brunette eyes were closed shut and her jaw hung open.

Clarke removed the dick from her throat with a gurgling sound. She wanted Lexa to come  _ hard _ . The blonde took the head in her mouth and sucked it as the lawyer released her load down the back of Clarke’s throat. She took it all, feeling the warm milky liquid slide down her throat.

“Fuck,” Lexa sighed and fell to her back. “You suck me off so good.”

Clarke kissed the brunette’s cheek, “I try my best.”

“Your best is amazing. Let’s rinse off really quick.”

“Good idea,” the blonde agreed.

They stood up and walked to the bathroom. Lexa switched on the water, waiting for it to warm up. She pulled Clarke into a tight naked hug. There was no doubt now that she had fallen for the smaller woman. Lexa wondered if the feeling was mutual. I guess she would have to wait and see, but she had her suspicions.

“I’m really glad you asked me to be your girlfriend,” Clarke spoke from Lexa’s chest.

The lawyer smiled genuinely, “Me too.”

The two women stepped into the shower and enveloped into a steamy passionate kiss to end their night. 

 


	25. Minute Maid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! It seems I'm back for another chapter! Sorry I was gone so long. Being a college student can be tough sometimes. However, I'm halfway through my undergraduate degree- Yay! Because I still have so many ideas and want to keep this work going AND know how I want to finish it, here is another chapter. Enjoy :)

Kara laid in bed while Lena continued to snooze. Whenever the two took a small vacation, the CEO of CatCo always seemed to sleep in late. Poor Lena couldn’t help it; she was exhausted. The dirty blonde looked through her notifications, making sure she hadn’t missed anything in the short time she was away from National City. She only had a few text messages and various Twitter notifications. For Kara Danvers, those notifications could wait. Her and Lena were still technically on vacation. 

 

She nudged the sleeping woman, “Baby, wake up.” 

“Five more minutes,” Lena replied, her accent always thicker in the morning.

“Lena, it’s past eleven o’clock.”

The dark brunette rolled over and put her head on Kara’s chest, “I don’t care.”

“Just because you’re on a small vacation doesn’t mean you can stay in bed the whole time missy,” Kara tried to be firm. 

“Yes it does,” Lena propped her head up on her hand. “And look, you’ve woken me up now Ms. Danvers.”

“Well,” Kara pleaded. “I guess we’ll just have to go get breakfast.”

Lena let out a reluctant sigh, “I guess. Let me get dressed.” 

 

The dirty blonde knew how much Lena’s sleep meant to her, but Kara was so freaking hungry that she didn’t care. The Kryptonite sprung out of bed to get dressed too. She followed the tail end of Lena into the bathroom. How could she not follow  _ that _ tail end? 

 

Lena examined her face in the mirror, “I can feel you staring at me.” 

Kara quickly looked away, “I am not!”

“Oh please darling,” the dark brunette began to run hot water to wash her face. “I’m only wearing my underwear and I can feel you staring right through that. If you want to look at what’s underneath so badly, all you need to do is ask.”

“Can I please see what’s underneath,” the dirty blonde whined.

“You may, just don’t distract me too much because we really need to get ready since someone is  _ so  _ hungry.”

 

Kara slowly slid down the shorter women’s underwear until it dropped to the floor. She ran her hands up Lena’s legs, feeling the softness and forming goosebumps. Everytime Kara touched Lena, she was afraid her religion would change to worshipping her girlfriend’s body. If you were to get the chance to worship Lena Luthor’s body, something tells me that you would have similar feelings. Kara kissed the still getting ready woman’s butt. She placed kisses all over the behind, hoping to distract Lena into something more. Kara’s hunger could wait; she was hungry for something else. Kara opened her mouth more, attempting to suck on the sweet skin.

 

Lena turned around and batted the taller woman away, “Save that for later Ms. Danvers. I know how badly you’re craving food.”

“I know,” Kara placed her hands on either side of Lena, boxing her in against the sink with no room to escape. “But I’m now craving  _ you _ .”

“Pity,” the dark brunette whispered. “You’ll just have to wait.”

Kara leaned down and kissed the smaller woman passionately, “If that’s what you want.”

 

The dirty blonde left the bathroom for a moment to pick out clothes for the both of them. Lena turned around and continued to get ready.  _ Freaking Kara Danvers, always turning me on so much then walking out of the room. I did tell her no, but god, I want her to control me like no other _ . Kara returned with clothes for each of them. She placed them on a rack near the sink and continued to get ready. 

 

Kara finished getting ready before Lena; that was normally the case. She sat on the bed and waited for her love to finish up. The dirty blonde knew if she went into the bathroom to see if Lena was done, two things could happen. Either Lena would say she was almost finished or Kara would lose all form of control and place Lena on the countertop to… Never mind, Kara was going to stay seated on the bed. The dark brunette came in soon after, ready to leave for breakfast.

 

“How do I look,” Lena twirled around for Kara to see.

“You look beautiful as always,” she replied.

“Are you sure,” Lena seemed uneasy. “It feels odd being in casual clothes.” 

“Trust me, you look amazing.”

“Okay, okay. Let’s go eat.”

 

They headed downstairs to the garage where their car was parked. Lena slid into the driver’s seat, ready to go. Kara sat beside her on the passenger’s side, just as ready. The dark brunette started the engine to life and backed out of the garage, and turned before leaving the long driveway. Kara sat quietly with her hand on Lena’s thigh, admiring her surroundings. She couldn’t believe she was back her helping Lexa Woods yet again. The Kryptonite laughed to herself.

 

“What’s so funny,” Lena asked.

“Lena. Lexa. They’re only one letter off,” Kara chuckled.

“Hmm,” the dark brunette thought. “They are, aren’t they? Don’t tell me you had a thing for Lexa in the past.”

“No, honey, of course not! She was always stuck on Jasmine. They were inseparable,” she explained. 

Lena was puzzled, “What happened? It’s clear Lexa loves Clarke now.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know the whole story, but Lexa moved across the country. She comes from a really troubled family and needed to get away.”

“I think I know a thing or two about a troubled family.”

“Then you should know it’s not my story to tell.”

 

Lena nodded, understanding that she of all people understood. Her laugh up to this point had not been the easiest. If she was going to figure out someone’s story, she was going to ask them first hand. Lena knew for a fact people always talked about  _ her  _ story behind her back and got all the facts wrong. Who knew how many people still saw her as the troubled sister of Lex Luthor? She knew the real Lex Luthor-  _ if only people knew the real Lena Luthor. _

 

The dark brunette pulled the car into a close parking spot. They walked into a nearby diner and immediately looked out of place. The women slid in a booth and waited for a waiter to greet them. Lena glanced over the menu, not comprehending the length of the menu.

 

“What is this restaurant's specialty,” she asked Kara, looking up from her menu.

“Everything- it’s a diner,” the dirty blonde replied.

“I can see that…” she eye balled the sticky laminated sheets. “By the length of the menu.”

“Whatever you order will be delicious, I promise,” Kara reassured the upper class beauty.

A waiter came over to the table with a bright smile, “Hi! My name is Mark and I’ll be taking care of you all this morning. Can I get you started with something to drink?”

“I’ll take whatever fresh squeezed juice you have,” Lena answered.

“Uh,” the waiter spoke. “We have Minute Maid orange juice. Is that okay?”

“Wow- only a minute to make fresh squeezed juice. I’ll take that!”

“And for you,” he glanced towards Kara.

“I’ll take some coffee with cream and sugar, thank you.”

“I’ll be right back with those,” and he walked away.

“Isn’t that incredible,” Lena exclaimed. “Fresh squeezed juice in a minute!”

“Lena,” Kara tried not to laugh. “It’s not made in a minute.”

The dark brunette seemed betrayed, “Well, that’s deceiving.”

“It’s also not fresh squeezed- it’s from concentrate.”

“Concentrate?”

“Yes, concentrate.”

Lena squinted her eyes at Kara in obscurity, “What are they concentrating on?”

Kara raised the menu to her face and laughed into it, “Oh, you’ll see.”

 

Mark returned and placed the drink in front of the women. Kara began mixing her coffee and Lena peered at the orange liquid in front of her. 

 

The waiter took out his notepad, “Are we ready to order?”

 

“Yes,” Kara jumped in first. “I’ll take a short stack of chocolate chip pancakes, two over easy eggs, bacon, and white toast.”

“Perfect,” he scribbled it all down. “And for you?”

Lena glanced at the menu once more, “I’ll have the fresh fruit parfait with two scrambled eggs and wheat toast.”

“Awesome, I’ll have that right out.”

 

He grabbed the menus and took the order to the kitchen. Lena squinted again at the orange juice in front of her. She was so used to fresh juice that this liquid looked foreign to her.

 

“Well, take a sip of it,” Kara pushed it closer to the dark brunette. 

“Okay, okay.”

 

She carefully picked up the clouded glass and moved it to her lips. Lena tipped the glass as the liquid slid down her throat. She was first surprised at the artificial sweetness and the bitter bite that followed. The CEO placed the glass back down on the table and wiped her mouth with a thin paper napkin.

 

“I don’t hate it,” Lena spoke. “It’s not terrible.”

Kara smiled at the never ending complexity Lena offered, “Would you like my coffee instead?”

She nodded, “Yes please.”

 

The women switched drinks and Kara sipped the juice. It tasted just fine to her, but she was used to it. Lena sipped the coffee from the small mug. Her eyebrows tightened as she lifted her lips from the mug.

 

“Oh my gosh. I think I’m going to get a water,” she told the dirty blonde.

“You can order one when he comes back to the table.”

“I will, don’t worry.” Lena folded her hands on the table, “So how long are we going to be in town?”

Kara sipped the juice, “I’m not sure exactly. I’m waiting on Lexa to give some more details then I’ll decide. It’s not like I can’t just fly here when she needs my help, but it would be nice to know if and when she’ll need it.”

“That makes sense. She hasn’t really given you a reason why you’re here?”

“Not entirely. Her texts were pretty vague. I’m not sure if she’s hiding something from me… or Clarke.”

 

They paused their conversation as the waiter placed their food in front of them. If the women had learned anything, it was that walls have ears. Mark seemed to catch the hint of Lena’s distaste and brought a water with her breakfast. They thanked the waiter for the meals and he scurried away. 

 

“Do you really think she would hide something from Clarke,” Lena questioned. 

Kara swallowed her bite before responding, “I don’t know. It wouldn’t be like Lexa to lie about things, but then again- it  _ would  _ be like Lexa to hide things.”

The dark brunette nodded, finally enjoying the breakfast. “I would be frank with Lexa and ask her why you’re here.”

“I will, I will,” she agreed. “But first- how about we enjoy our breakfast and our day off, hmm? It’s so uncommon that we’re both off on the same day. I’m always missing you.”

“Kara,” Lena giggled. “We work at the same place, darling. Surely, you can’t miss me that much.”

“I miss you like so much,  _ so _ much.”

The pale skin turned a blushing red, “Oh stop. Okay, fine. We can enjoy the day off.  _ But _ , I want you to ask Lexa what her deal is because I’m pretty sure Catco would die without me.”

“You mean me,” Kara asked with a mouthful of pancake.

“Oh indeed,” Lena grinned. 

 

The two women continued to sit in their booth and enjoy breakfast. They joked back and forth who was needed more at CatCo, but it ended in a mushy fest of who loved who more. Neither took notice to a muscular man hiding in plain sight at a nearby table. There, he sat, reading his outdated newspaper and sipping his coffee. He had been listening to their conversation the whole time. As the two women paid their bill and left the diner, he took his phone from his coat pocket and dialed.

 

“It’s just like I thought,” he spoke into the speaker. “Lexa has brought some people into town. She’s no longer working alone. We may have to rethink some things.”

“ _ Nonsense _ ,” the voice yelled back.

“Yes ma’am,” he replied like an obedient dog. “Should I proceed on examining three targets now?”

“ _ Proceed _ .”

“Yes ma’am.”  _ Click _ .

 

The burly man stood up and put money down on the table for his coffee. He grabbed his newspaper and was out the door. It was time to see who Lexa Woods brought into town.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters to come! Stay patient and stay tuned :)!


End file.
